The Firelands
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: Still in search of Time Pieces and with Mustache Girl gone missing, Hat Kid ventures deeper into Subcon Forest than ever before—soon finding herself in the fire spirits' domain. Will she locate all of the Time Pieces in their territory or end up trapped there for the rest of eternity?
1. Prologue

Thin branches caught on Mustache Girl's robes as she tore through the craggily undergrowth that littered the forest floor. Thistles pierced through her clothes and nipped at her skin, her mind scrambling to urge herself forward all the more as they tried to slow her down. She couldn't find the roads: She had lost the trail as soon as she had stepped away from it to venture deeper into the wilderness. Now she was on a race for her life, speeding past the wicked-looking trees and shadowy brush to find her way back out again.

Every child grew up heeding the warnings to never set foot in Subcon Forest. It was rumored to be a cursed land and a gathering place for all kinds of malicious spirits. Rarely did travelers ever come out of it unscathed. Some would never leave the forest at all… Mustache Girl had listened to those warnings for as long as she could remember.

That was, until Hat Kid completely ignored all of them. It had taken her a while—long enough, at least, that the other child had wondered if she had been stolen away like so many others—but she had stormed into Subcon and walked out with a mass of Time Pieces in tow. To Mustache Girl, it was like a slap in the face. First Kat Kid refused to help her take down Mafia or let her use a Time Piece to do it herself, then she had always been one step ahead of her at Dead Bird Studios to take all of the Time Pieces there, and now she had bested her again simply by sheer will alone.

Well, not this time! Subcon covered a lot of ground: There had to have been at least _one_ Time Piece that Hat Kid missed. If the alien could brave the woods, then so could she! She was a hero and heroes weren't afraid of anything!

That's what she told herself, anyway. It had been a bit of a different story after she fell into one of Snatcher's traps. Out of all the creatures that haunted the forest he was the most renowned, known for forcing his victims into unfair contracts and robbing them of their souls—binding them to him in eternal servitude. Mustache Girl had put on a brave front—had even gone so far as to give him a good amount of sass—before he flung her aside like a broken doll and demanded that she leave his forest. She refused, and soon after her façade broke when a wave of minions was sent charging after her.

"_Well, if you_ want_ to stay here, by all means…"_ Snatcher had said with a cruel smile on his face, _"We'll see to it that you'll never have to leave! I'm sure we can find a nice burial plot just for you!"_

She was used to fleeing on a daily basis from her quest to take down the Mafia, but racing against beings that never tired pushed her to her limits. And, as a stranger to Subcon, she didn't know the outs and ins of the woods like she did Mafia Town's. In this part of the forest, every direction looks the same and the heavy fog that settled over the landscape only made everything seem like a blur.

She stopped just once to collect both her breath and her bearings, knowing full-well that if she lingered long that either the minions or Snatcher himself would be upon her at any minute. Where was she?! Looking around, Mustache Girl spotted all types of scattered ruins entangled by vines and moss, devoured by the forest. The remains of one of the Subcon's villages from its distant past no doubt. Beyond that…

_Light!_ Her heart leapt with newfound hope. If there was light up ahead, that had to mean that she was nearing the edge of the forest—she had to be going the right way! A relieved grin breaking on her panicked face, she ran for the wide, shimmering glow that pierced through Subcon's dark, miasmic atmosphere.

Nevermind the Time Pieces! If there were any left in the forest, then that ghost could keep them! How did that saying go? It was noble to die fighting, but better to live to fight another day? Well, she chose to live! She'd just keep looking for more of the mystical devices elsewhere—anywhere but there!

She kept running, but as the light opened up for her to encompass her on all sides, her expression changed into a confused, discouraged frown. Mustache Girl slowed, gazing around her at the burning woodlands that cut apart from Subcon's typical gloom. It was as though she had stepped into another world, flowers glistening in beds of eternal embers and the charred bark of the nearby trees washed in vivid fires, dancing along their branches with a powerful, white radiance traced by subtle bursts of color. The usual fog had dispersed only to be replaced by a sea of grey smoke.

_Ok, wrong way…_ she thought to herself, swallowing hard. The danger of the fire kept her from going forward. She didn't want to backtrack—Snatcher's minions were probably catching up to her fast—but she'd have to.

Except there was no way back.

The fear knotted against her chest returned. If anyone saw her, she'd blame it on the smoke while inwardly cursing herself for her own weakness, but tears welled up in her eyes. What happened?! She knew she hadn't gone _that_ far into the burning brush—she should've been able to find her way back to the rest of the forest easily—but when she turned to glance behind her, all she found was another expanse of ashes and fire as far as the eye could see. Where were the ruins? Where was the road? _Where was she?!_

Mustache Girl fell to her knees, bundling the fabric of her tunic tightly in her hands. A child's distress and the anger that had kept her going ever since her home had been invaded battled for control over her frantic mind. She made a mistake, coming to the forest, and now what? She was going to die here and no one was going to help her, just like how no one ever helped her stand up against the Mafia! She fought to recompose herself, but she just couldn't…

Something shifted in the dry undergrowth, causing her to jump where she sat. She assumed it was one of Snatcher's minions coming to finish her off at first, but the golden glow of the figure's lithe body was completely different from the child-sized forms cloaked in deep shades of purple that made up his typical servants. She recognized the creature just as easily though: A fire spirit, one just old enough to stand at a small adult's height and grow the polychromatic bands fur that tipped its arms, legs, and tail.

With one ear pinned back, it perked its head at her curiously. Then, with a soft, elegant tread, it crept toward her. Mustache Girl blinked at the spirit, wiping her eyes. Their kind hated water, so few ever appeared close to the seaside Mafia Town except when the lava vats overflowed—or when the faucets that helped control them were turned on. Some distant memory reminded her that they frequented Subcon, but nevertheless she didn't expect to find one here.

"Who is this?" it twittered at her. She didn't answer, the whole interaction catching her off-guard. Nose twitching, it stepped even closer before leaning down on all fours to curve around her side, still looking at her with an intense gaze. _"Who this?"_ it echoed in a more natural, if broken, dialect after a moment's silence.

"Lava girl!" an even lighter voice trilled, making her stiffen. She looked back behind her to find another fire spirit approach from behind at an excited jog. It was younger than the first, with its limbs dipped only in small patches of color as it shed its baby fur. It made a warbling sound almost like a laugh as it neared, "This lava girl! _Lava girl! Lava girl!_"

Still baffled, Mustache Girl was about to retort, but stopped herself. She had used the faucets to disturb the Mafia's schemes more than once: At least one of the creatures must've seen her switching them on, earning her that nickname. She never knew that any of them had been watching, taking pride in her own stealth, but she guessed it was all hardly more than a game to them. Her cheeks shifted to a deep red.

The fire spirits twittered some more, seemingly admiring the color. If they could tell she was embarrassed, they certainly didn't care. They just kept prancing around her, chanting _"Lava girl! Lava girl!"_ over and over in their sing-song voices. Like they didn't have a care in the world… The child pulled her lips back into a tight frown, fighting the stinging sensation that continued to plague her eyes. Emotions broiling like a pot ready to burst, she was just about to turn the faucet to let them overflow as well.

That is, until the underbrush crinkled once again. Mustache girl looked up, expecting to see another fire spirit or, at last, one of Snatcher's minions stumble upon her. Neither was the case. A tall shape crept around one of the larger trees, delicate fingers with sharpened nails gripping the blackened bark as a pair of golden eyes peered around it.

It was a young woman, dressed in a bright, but tattered, red and brown two-piece: A strapless crop and two layers of fabric that overlapped at her lips to form an improvised skirt. Her ombre hair framed her face like a fiery mane; half down in a loose ponytail with two, smaller pigtails tied thick with cloth brushing against the warm ivory of her skin. Glowing markings—with the same blues and reds that trailed the fire spirits' fur—wrapped midway around her calves and forearms, and curved in crescent shapes around her eyes. Even more striking, however, were the foxlike ears and tail that extended from her body. All Mustache Girl could compare her to was a fire spirit given human form.

She seemed just as surprised to see the child; jaw hung limply enough that the latter could see a pair of sharp canines lining her teeth. For a while, they just stared at one another, the former never leaving the edge of her tree. Then the younger fire spirit broke through the still moment by pouncing on top of the girl with its paws on her shoulders. "Make lava, lava girl!" it cried, its tail swinging merrily behind it.

"Lava, lava, we want to see lava!" cheered on the elder.

She grimaced, anxious and overwhelmed, but another laugh—a warm alto—gave her pause a second time. It was the young woman. All of a sudden, she seemed a bit older, the young glimmer in her gaze mingled with a tender maturity that matched the grin lining the soft rouge of her lips.

"Only magicians," she said, swinging around the tree with her hand still pressed against its bark, "should be capable of that." Her eyes fell half-mast, collected, "You don't look like a magician. Are you one?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Mustache Girl shook her head. With the exception of Hat Kid—who, by rights as a fellow child, didn't count—she had learned to be cautious with strangers. The last time she tried to be friendly with an outsider, the Mafia had taken over her home. After learning from that mistake, she liked to think she had developed good instincts about people. Everything about the woman exuded warmth: Warm eyes, a warm smile, a warm _aura_ that beckoned for the child to jump into her arms so she could melt away all of the other sickening feelings that writhed inside her. She couldn't be a bad guy… right?

Mustache Girl was still cautious. "How are _you_ here?" she pressed, "No one ever goes into Subcon and survives. You work for the Snatcher, don't you?"

"Could ask you the same thing," the woman returned, causing her to inwardly wince. Her grin turned mischievous and she gave a little wag of her finger, "You mean the Shadow, yes? No, he doesn't know. That I'm here, that is. Can't find me."

"She's ours!" one of the fire spirits beamed in affirmation, leaving Mustache Girl's side to curl around the former instead.

"Ours, ours!" proclaimed the other.

The child pushed herself up, sitting a little straighter. Some people said that Snatcher had eyes everywhere in Subcon Forest, be it because of his minions or whatever dark magic he possessed over the cursed land. However, if the woman was telling the truth… "Then help me," she held her fists tightly at her sides, trying to hide her desperation, "He's after me, and I can't get out of these woods alone."

Although she showed no surprise, there was genuine sympathy in the woman's gaze. She nodded solemnly, "Yes, nasty Shadow's always causing trouble," she ran her free hand consolingly along the nearest fox's head, which emitted a gentle warble for her in turn, "Always trying to ruin the fire spirits' fun. Sometimes their dances too…"

"So, you have to help me!" Mustache Girl gave her rapid nod of her own, her voice rising to a shout.

The woman's tone remained the same, soothing and calm, "Yes, I will help you." Taking a step forward, she bent low at the waist and offered to help her up, "So long as you're with me, the Shadow will never find you."

Mustache Girl stared at her for a moment before reaching out for the other's hand, allowing herself to carefully be lifted back on her feet. Like everything else about the woman, even her grip was warm. It felt like a mother's touch, and the child couldn't resist giving it an instinctive, soft squeeze. The woman stiffened, but soon returned the affection. For a second, Mustache Girl thought she felt the other's hand tremble, but then she gave her that warm, gentle smile and the feeling was swiftly forgotten.

Then, alongside the fire spirits, the pair vanished through the fire and smoke.


	2. Act One: Incendiary Actions, part i

Hat Kid stared at the dismal forest that surrounded her with a perplexed frown. So far, despite all of the dangers she faced, she thought she was doing a pretty good job at recollecting all of her lost Time Pieces. She had even regained access to several of the rooms on her ship that had been sealed off when it lost power—the Map Room being her latest success. However, there were still plenty of Time Pieces scattered across the planet she had been marooned on. What she couldn't figure out was where they were?

Before she departed for another section of the world, she wanted to make sure that she cleared each of the other places she already searched. Hat Kid was certain that she'd gathered every Time Piece located in Subcon Forest, but her ship's scanners said otherwise. At first, she thought it was an error and that her ship sustained more damage than she initially thought from the Mafia member that had attacked her. When a quick inspection proved that wasn't the case, she knew something was wrong. No matter how much she searched the woodlands though, she couldn't find a single one.

As if things weren't bad enough, Mustache Girl was missing. Hat Kid was still angry at her friend-turned-rival, but she was smart enough to know it was better to keep an eye on her than not. After all, she was after her Time Pieces too. She knew the other child followed her to Dead Bird Studios, but then… nothing. She hadn't seen Mustache Girl in Subcon, so Hat Kid had been worried that the former would beat her to finding Time Pieces in other parts of the world.

That had been several weeks ago, enough time that Hat Kid had expected for there to be _some _news of her rival's whereabouts by now. A quick stop in Mafia Town to resupply her ship's food-stores with Cooking Cat only fed her worst suspicions. Mustache Girl hadn't been seen anywhere in the city for a while—and Hat Kid _knew_ that the young vigilante would never leave her quest to take down the Mafia for so long.

On the bright side, she guessed that meant that no one in the Mafia had done something to her either. She just hoped that Mustache Girl was alright… Hat Kid was _mad_ at her, but that didn't mean she wanted the other girl to get hurt.

Either way, the best place to continue her search was still Subcon. If Mustache Girl _had_ followed her and she just didn't know it, then she could look for her and the Time Pieces at once—filling two needs with one deed. And in this case, she knew just where to start looking.

She paused in her tracks, craning her neck to try to take in the full size of the tallest tree in the forest. Even though she had climbed it before, its sheer height continued to amaze her. It wasn't a prince's palace, but it was just as impressive. Besides, Snatcher's house was cozy on the inside despite the wide, open entrances that failed to keep the majority of the weather at bay; with bright amber walls that matched the deep orange rug that covered the floor, walnut furniture set orderly around the home's circumference, and a firm leather chair with an ottoman that was perfect for reading in.

If anyone in the forest knew where a Time Piece or Mustache Girl could be, it was Snatcher. Not only did he patrol the area regularly, he also could rely on his minions—with their eyes and ears everywhere—to report to him about anything new that entered his domain. He probably knew she was there already, even though she made an effort to avoid his traps… Standing across the small moat that encircled the tree, she didn't see him sitting in his usual place. He must've gone out. Very well: She would wait.

Sitting down by the moat's edge with a huff, she cupped her cheek in one hand and danced her fingers across the water with the other. It was cool to the touch, but nothing compared to the icy wasteland that surrounded Queen Vanessa's portion of Subcon. If Hat Kid glanced up, she could see the reddened glow of burning trees in the distance, a phenomenon that—according to the minions—was thanks to the fire spirits' push to expand their own territory. That's all Subcon ever seemed to be sometimes: A never-ending turf war for the supernatural, be they Snatcher, Vanessa, or any of the other wide range of spirits that lingered there.

She'd told no one, but she knew enough about what happened to this place. She'd seen it from one of the story-time rifts, as she called them, that allowed her to access the dreams and memories of others. Even with an overflow of magic and the presence of the spirits, it had been beautiful—like something truly from a fairytale. Personally, she didn't mind the haunts or the dangers, but it was still sad to think on all of the devastation that had happened. She would've liked exploring the old Subcon.

"Don't you have anything else to do besides harass me, _kid?_" a familiar, harsh voice spat at her from behind, breaking her from her thoughts.

Hat Kid glanced over her shoulder to meet Snatcher's irritated stare with her own friendly one. He had snuck up on her from behind, stretching his elongated form like a snake poised to strike. Everything about the way he carried himself held an aura of foreboding, from how he loomed over others to the typical smile that could turn crazed or sinister in a heartbeat. Although, he wasn't smiling right then: He was glaring daggers at her.

Normally, that visage would send anyone stammering into a terrified fit of nerves, like it did Hat Kid at first. Now, she was used to his hostility. For everything he put her through, she eventually saw glimpses of a much lighter side to him—or at least to someone he used to be. Her exploration of the Sleepy Subcon rift only helped cement her suspicions. She knew there was a chance he'd still try to kill her, but it seemed to shrink with every moment she spent with him. He was a grouch, and bossy, and rude. He'd stab a person in the back before he said a kind word to anyone. However, as Snatcher had once told her—albeit with his usual attitude—he wasn't heartless. She believed that: She figured, maybe, it was just that he didn't want to slip up and reveal that side of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to scram?!" he barked, curving around her with his arms drawn aggressively at his sides, "I already told you: _I gave you my last Time Piece_. And I'm done humoring you! Now, clear out before I toss you into one of the spiders' nests!"

Unmoved, Hat Kid pouted and flicked the end of her umbrella pointedly at the specter, "No, you won't. You're my '_contractual_' BFF!" Whether or not his threats carried any weight, she didn't think he would break the terms of one of his own contracts—even if she had tricked him by altering its terms before signing.

BFFs didn't hurt each other. The only thing that worried her was that, as a ghost, Snatcher might have a… skewed,idea of where those kinds of lines were drawn.

"Oh yeah? Well, contract or no contract, you've got no business here," he retorted. A cold grin then stretched across his face, "What was that you needed all of those Time Pieces for again? To get home? It couldn't be that…" he made a small, mocking gasp, "you've reached a dead end, have you?"

"You better hope not!" she waved her umbrella at him a second time, "or maybe I'll never go away! _Ever!_"

Having that fact thrown in her face actually stung. She did love spending time on this world: It was fun and wonderfully packed with adventure at every turn—and no matter how hurtful some could seem at times, there were good people here. All the same, Hat Kid missed home. She had been travelling for a long while and the Time Pieces were the only things in the galaxy that could get her back. Failing to collect them all could mean never seeing home again…

"So, if you want me to leave, then you better help me find whatever Time Pieces are still in this forest!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet.

Snatcher's eye twitched, "Get it through that thick skull of yours, kid: There aren't any left!"

"Yes, there are! My ship says so!"

"I don't care about your blasted ship! _I'm_ telling you that you're out of luck!"

A few seconds passed and Hat Kid's pout pulled back into a sour line. Then her lower lip quivered as she fought to contain a soft whimper all while her eyes remained sternly locked on the ghost. Her attempt to deceive him by starting him down didn't work though. With an exasperated grunt, he folded one arm across his chest and wiped at his face with the other.

"Fine…" he huffed, "You wanna keep looking? Fine. Just leave me out of it."

He turned to go, but Hat Kid followed after him, matching his fluid glide with a quick gait. "But I've got one more thing to ask you!" she pressed, briefly pausing to lift out her arms for balance as she stepped up on the large vine that bridged the moat. "Did a girl about my age come to Subcon Forest after I did? With a big star medallion?" she shaped her hands into a circle in front of her chest, then traced her fingers above her lips, "And a mustache?"

"You know that brat?" He gave her a scoffing, sidelong glance. With a dismissing wave, he answered, "She came and went not long after you left the first time. Beats me where she is."

So Mustache Girl had been there, but in that case… Where did she go? It didn't sound like Snatcher had been able to force her into a contract, but there were any number of things that might've happened to her instead. She might've been taken by spiders or drowned by the swamp spirits. She could've been caught by the possessed nooses or beaten by the headless statues. If she somehow managed to reach the manor, she could've been captured by Vanessa. The thought made Hat Kid shudder, remembering the frozen figures that were posed throughout the queen's home.

She guessed she'd have to ask the minions then. With a small thanks and a goodbye—which Snatcher mostly just ignored—she ventured off further down the forest trails. It wasn't hard to find the cloaked, doll-like phantoms: They were everywhere. At least one of them must've seen where Mustache Girl had gone off to.

It took a while to get a solid answer, but sure enough one of them pointed her in the right direction. The minion explained that he and a handful of others had been ordered to give chase after the vigilante, but that they lost track of her around the burning section of the woods. It wasn't an area that Hat Kid had deeply explored, though not from lack of trying. It was just easy to get lost there. No matter how far you thought you were walking deeper in, you could still somehow walk right out without knowing it and end up back where you started or in some other part of Subcon. It was the only clue she had though, so Hat Kid had to try.

She wasn't sure if it was where Mustache Girl had started out, but she began at the burning bell-tower. It was a good marker for the rest of her surroundings and was one of the highest points in the area beyond the surrounding trees. The place was just as it was when she'd first seen it, eternally swept in devouring flames without ever crumbling to a pile of ash. With a bit of effort, she scrambled onto the roof and stared over the landscape. As usual, there was nothing but fire and smoke before her for as far as she could see.

Hat Kid was mapping out her next steps in her head when a golden blur flickered just within her line of vision. It blended in so well with the burning scenery that she almost didn't notice it, but it was so spectacularly bright that she couldn't help focusing on the direction it fled in. It came back, scurrying in and out among the trees among the forest floor: A fire spirit.

She'd barely seen one since she'd helped Snatcher stop their dances by finding paintings for them to burn. It never occurred to her though how odd that was until now. Their glowing bodies couldn't exactly camouflage well against the darkened background of the woods: If they lived in Subcon, shouldn't she have seen more of them around?

_Maybe they're just really sneaky, _she thought,_ They are foxes, after all._ Climbing down from her perch, Hat Kid decided to follow the creature. She hit the ground running, waving for its attention, "Hey there!"

The spirit stopped in its tracks and its ears perked up. It peered at her with curious eyes, then rolled its shoulders forward in a twittering laugh before taking off at full speed. Hat Kid balked in confusion. While the spirits didn't act like people, she knew that they could understand her. "H-hey, wait up!" she shouted after it, "I just wanna talk to you!"

But there was no stopping it. She had to give chase. If this was the place the fire spirits frequented the most, then maybe one of them had seen Mustache Girl. She wasn't about to let an opportunity to get answers pass her by that easily. Fragments of dried leaves and blackened dirt skid as she kept running.

It was hard to keep track of the spirit through the fire and smoke. More than once, she had to pause before a solid, glowing shape or another round of laughter whizzed through the trees and she was sent after it once again. She felt like she was going in circles, toyed with as the fox disappeared and reappeared right before her eyes. She chased it for so long without rest that she felt her lungs and throat begin to burn almost as intensely as the forest itself.

Then, by the time she realized that she lost it entirely, she found that she had also lost track of her own way through the fire.

The bell-tower was missing. So was the break that marked the edge of the burning trees with the rest of Subcon. The smoke had invaded every would-be trail she might've followed. Not even the miasma that typically hung over the forest was around to guide her back.

Still fighting to catch her breath, Hat Kid wiped at the sweat collecting on her brow. Had this section of the woods always been this big? Looking up, she could see the remains of some abandoned, run-down treehouses and a few nooses, the shining turquoise of the cursed ropes a striking contrast to the waves of orange that flickered around them. Maybe she hadn't gone too deep then, right?

She never got to answer that for herself. There was a rustle of the dry brush to her left and suddenly—before she could turn to face it—a child-sized weight slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.


	3. Act One: Incendiary Actions, part ii

((**Author's Note**: Hey, guys! Thanks for all of you who've been following this so far! Since I've gotten a few questions about the main antagonist though, I wanted to clarify that she is an oc: Her story will be explained more in later chapters as Hat Kid explores the Firelands, but if you want to go ahead, you can also catch a small glimpse to her past and mindset in the _Tales of the Fire Spirits_ short, "Ashes to Ashes." As for the flower girl from Queen Vanessa's storybook, while I do have an idea for her placement in present-day Subcon, she won't be featured in this particular story. She's still… around, but she's got her own stuff going on that would need to be covered separately. I may cover her in-depth someday, but I really want to get done with _The Firelands_ first and am also debating on how much I'll write on Moonjumper as well. Anyway, thank you again for following this and I hope you enjoy!))

…

The young alien winced, gripping her umbrella tightly in one hand and a fistful of dirt in the other. She had skid when she fell and spat away the dried leave fragments that clung to her face. It took a moment for her to absorb what just happened and a second longer to notice the firm weight keeping her pinned to the forest floor. Her hat sitting lopsided on her head, covering one of her eyes, she couldn't make out what it was when she first glanced over her shoulder. It wasn't until after she had straightened it that she saw a familiar red hood hiding the figure splayed on top of her.

"Mustache Girl?!"

The other child pushed herself up with a heavy breath and a pained grimace. At the call of her name, however, her eyes flew wide open in a momentary panic that quickly altered to surprise as she snapped her gaze to the vibrant, turquoise orbs staring back at her. "Hat Kid?! What are you doing here?!"

"Take a guess! Now get off of me!" With a grunt of effort, she pushed the latter away from her, dusting herself as she scrambled onto her feet. She still ached. "You need to lay off the seafood!"

The initial shock having passed, Mustache Girl's face burned a deep crimson and she twisted her mouth into an angry scowl. "And since when do you think you can get off talking to _me_ like that?!" she snapped, quickly lifting herself off the ground to face her on equal footing, "_I'm_ the one who should be spitting insults, you traitor!"

Hat Kid rolled her eyes, beginning to wonder why she had ever been worried. Apparently, Mustache Girl could take care of herself just fine: After all, she had managed it for a long while before the former had ever crossed the planet's system. It would've saved her some trouble if she had kept hunting for Time Pieces and not even bothered to care about the vigilante. She began to walk off.

"Um, you never answered my question!" Mustache Girl pushed with her usual snark, "What are _you_ doing here? Were you following _me?_" She jogged after her, pretending to examine her blunt nails, and scoffed, "And here I thought you were doing so well, collecting Time Pieces, but I guess you're just as lost as ever!"

"It doesn't look like you're doing much better," Hat Kid snipped back, barely giving her a second glance as she kept marching. "In fact, I know you're not. I've got _twenty-nine_ Time Pieces already." At last, she paused to looked back behind her, giving the other a smug grin, "How many do you have?"

"M-more than you!" she shrieked, but the way she sputtered her words—and the jaw-smacked look on her face when she mentioned the number—was more than enough proof she was lying. A thought occurred to Hat Kid though that, maybe, Mustache Girl was toting around some Time Pieces with her. That would explain why her scanners kept reporting that there were more in Subcon Forest, if she had been here for all this time. Not that she could outright ask her: She'd probably tell another lie to her face anyway. She'd just have to figure out where she was hiding them.

The two children continued to glare at each other until Mustache Girl's eyes lit up with a sudden, horrified realization. She quickly glanced behind her, then looked back to Hat Kid. Then she took the other girl by the shoulders and started to push her forward, the latter's feet dragging through the dirt.

"Yeah, I've found plenty!" she exclaimed with a hasty voice, "In fact, I _cleared _this area, so there's nothing left for me _or you_ here! You know the way to the exit, right? Let's get a move on!"

Hat Kid raised a suspicious brow at her. _I knew it!_ she thought. She had to be hiding Time Pieces! Well, the rebel didn't exactly hide them in the best place, but nothing was going to stop her from getting them. Digging her heels deeper into the earth and forcing her weight back, she stopped Mustache Girl in her tracks and swung herself free. "If that's the case, then you shouldn't have a problem if I took a look around for myself. You can find your way out of Subcon on your own."

"_No!_" Mustache Girl cringed, but then she bit her lip, recomposing herself. Taking a deep breath, she extended her arms to the other passively. "No, you have to come with me. If you don't, I'll just drag you out! Maybe you don't know the legends about this place, but I do! I don't like you, but a hero wouldn't leave someone somewhere like this!"

She waved her off, "I know enough. I'll be fine."

"We have to leave _right now!_"

It wasn't Mustache Girl's demanding attitude that finally made Hat Kid pause, but the sheer intensity in her outburst. During her time in Mafia Town, she had gotten used to the former's loud, passionate, and unrestrained mannerisms. She came off so strongly that the alien had even been a little shy around her at first. This was different though… Hat Kid turned around and saw a twinkle of something she'd never thought she'd find: She saw fear in her rival's eyes.

There was no time to question her about it. At that moment, the two girls heard the sound of trampling feet through the undergrowth. Both of them spun on their heels to face the newcomers, a trio of young fire spirits running right toward them. To Hat Kid's continued bewilderment, Mustache Girl shuffled an unconscious step behind her at their approach. Meanwhile, the spirits began to call to them in their playful, teasing voices:

"_Lava girl! Lava girl! Come back, lava girl!"_

"_This game? Fun, fun!"_

"_Nowhere to run!"_

"I told you we had to go, you idiot!" Mustache Girl shrieked, snapping her out of her astonishment, "Now run!" She didn't wait for her. The former took off at a breakneck pace before she had even finished her first sentence.

In seconds, Hat Kid was right on her heels. She didn't understand what was happening: She just knew it was bad! The fire spirits had never chased or attacked _her_ before—if anything, they were some of the friendliest creatures she had met in the forest. Did Mustache Girl do something to make them angry?!

A spot of turquoise caught her attention. Ahead of them, just to the left, was a cursed noose hanging low to the ground. A lot of them hung fairly low, somewhere within enough reach to ensnare the average, unwitting traveler. Because of that, more than once, she was happy for her short height. With her Hookshot Badge though…

Picking up speed, she overcame Mustache Girl and grabber her by the wrist, pulling her in the direction of the noose. "You need to hang on tight!" she instructed.

"_What?!"_

"Because we're going up!" The insist they were within range, Hat Kid fired the grappling coil at the noose, its hooked end catching the cord in the tight hold when it struck. The noose reacted immediately in turn, shooting up into the treetops with both Hat Kid and Mustache Girl in tow. The former grit her teeth by the sharp force of her arm dragged down by the latter's weight, with the vigilante screaming as she held on to her tight with both hands—nails digging through the purple fabric of the alien's sleeve.

They were lifted alongside an old bridge, among a cluster of treehouses. Dropping from the noose, they fell on top of the creaking wood, each grabbing the worn, rope railing for support as they slipped to their knees and peered down at the fire spirits below. All three foxes skid to a halt right below them, gazing right back up and sniffing the air.

Hat Kid took another glance at her former friend. The latter's mouth was drawn into a firm line and she braced the rope tightly in both of her hands. "I didn't think you'd ever run from a fight," she confessed.

However, Mustache Girl shook her head, not looking up. "You can't fight them," she said, "They're spirits, so you can't. You can only chase them off with an opposing element or try to make them exhaust their own stores of magic."

Hat Kid just stared, absorbing the new information. She guessed she should've known something like that. When she fought Snatcher, the only way she was able to land a single hit on him was by turning the explosive potions he had flung at her against him. Come to think of it, maybe this is why he had them in the first place. She didn't know how typical ghosts compared to other spiritual beings, but she imagined that he probably concocted a potion like that to fight them off easier. Using them in their battle had just been a mistake on his part.

For a moment, the two girls wondered if the fire spirits couldn't chase them up. That hope, however, quickly faded as the trio rounded two of the nearby trees and pressed themselves against the trunks. Almost instantly, each fox took fire and—in a rupture of travelling flames—carved up the bark to reach their level. The girls stood, falling back-to-back. Hat Kid frowned, whacking the end of her umbrella in her hand and at the ready. If only she had one of Snatcher's potions with her now…

"It's the hatted child!" one of the fire spirits exclaimed as it remanifested on the platform across from her.

Another spirit formed next to it, "Hatted child, hatted child! Wanna play?"

"Don't listen to them," Mustache Girl seethed in a low voice behind her, "Everything's all fun and games to them, but they are _awful_, little pests!"

Hat Kid wasn't too sure about that, although the issue with the cursed paintings she had collected for them when she first entered Subcon had been… questionable. Along with the request to help them torch themselves. It wasn't until after she'd learned more about the ritual that she'd agreed to help, willfully fulfilling her first contract to Snatcher without forsaking morality in the process. Still, while she could hardly believe it herself, she actually trusted Mustache Girl more than the spirits right then. They could speak, but they were more like animals than people by nature and it was impossible to know what they'd do next.

But how to beat them… Now blocked on both sides of the bridge, Hat Kid flicked a quick glance to Mustache Girl's end of it where only a solitary fire spirit stood. "Think you can get around that one?"

She took a deep breath, "Maybe…"

"Good enough. You run: I'll handle this."

"I told you, you can't fight them!"

"We'll see." Ignoring whatever further protest may have followed, Hat Kid took a few steps toward the pair of fire spirits she was already facing. "You guys wanna play a game? I'll play," she gripped her umbrella tightly, "but you're gonna have to catch me!"

Pulling down an eyelid with a singer finger and sticking out her tongue in a taunting expression, she then took off running in between them and across the platform. The fire spirits paused only to dodge her, then twittered in excitement before giving chase.

_How do I beat them?_ Their opposite element? That meant water or maybe ice—and there was none of either anywhere nearby. That left exhausting them. _How?!_ She doubted just keeping them racing around in circles would do much good, and even if it did, she was bound to get tired before them.

Hat Kid weaved across the platforms only to skid to a dead end, barely catching herself before she ran right off the unguarded edge. There was no sense hiding: The fire spirits could spot her easily within the small area. She veered behind the closest treehouse and changed course, lunging across another platform.

The young alien wracked her brain for ideas as she moved. In the distance, she could see Mustache Girl trying to escape from her own pursuer without success. The two raced around the platforms, the fire spirits laughing behind them all the while. Again and again, she'd loop around the treehouses or jump over them, fighting to keep a long reach between her and them.

Should she get to higher ground? Hat Kid glanced up. There wasn't much there—with a few exceptions, the treehouses were pretty level with each other, so only branches framed the space above their heads—but maybe she could trick the fire spirits into getting stuck up there at least for long enough to give her another second to think clearly. Spotting another noose, she drew out her umbrella a second time and launched the grappler at it. Like before, the hook snagged it easily and she was propelled into the air.

She just wasn't as lucky with finding a safe spot to drop down. All of the immediate branches were either too far apart and too thin to support her. Still dangling, she glanced back down only to find the two fire spirits halting directly under her. Looking up, they began to laugh some more before whizzing around to find their own means up—one of them coursing up the nearest tree just as they had done earlier and scrambling with a coiled balance along an adjacent branch.

It couldn't reach her. She snorted at the minor victory, blowing a raspberry at it in triumph.

The spirit's ears fidgeted, as if it got an idea of its own. Then it blew fire on the noose's elongated cord.

Hat Kid gasped all while the fire spirit still under her seemed to squeal in delight, jumping in place as it waited for her to drop. She could hear the cord hissing and snapping as it burned, the dark magic that sustained the rope dissipating in turquoise flames. Thinking fast, she swung her body away—the noose snapping after her—and fell significantly farther from the spirits.

She nearly missed the platforms, firing her hook a third time to latch onto a busted lantern and drag herself back to safety. _Ok, maybe Mustache Girl has a point…_ she mused, panting and watching as the spirit that had been waiting already ran at her again. They weren't as friendly and cute as she initially believed.

Pushing herself back up to race off again, she happened to spot the other fire spirit still lingering in the branches above. It bristled and took a deep breath, as if it was taking a moment to recover from the fierce blast it had launched at her. A smile stretched across her face. That was it! She needed wear them down by having them use their fire.

The idea was terrifying, but it was all she had! Already setting her plan in motion, the child ran for the next noose she could find.

It would take a few attempts, but—sure enough—with every attempt they made to knock her back down with their flames, the more they tired themselves out. They moved slower. They took longer breaks to rest. Even their flames seemed to lessen.

Once they stopped for long enough that they were obviously tuckered out, Hat Kid would backtrack and ram umbrella against them, knocking them off of the platforms and down to the earth below. It wouldn't actually hurt them—their physical bodies were too strong for that—but it did take them out for the time being and they stayed grounded, stretched out to roll casually in the dried leaves and catch their breath.

Then only one remained. Catching up to Mustache Girl, the alien took her by the hand and had her follow her along the nooses and up into the trees, mimicking the same tactic she had used on first two fire spirits. With the both of them together, it was easy to tire the third. Soon, it too fell from above to crash next to its kin.

And, not a second after that, the two children collapsed as well. After hardly stopping for a few minutes between them, combined with the heat of the burning woodlands, they had worn themselves just as much as the foxes. Once she could breathe again, Hat Kid laughed. She was tired and drenched is sweat, but so was the other girl sitting next to her. Their hair was frizzy and matted, clinging to their skin.

Mustache Girl stared at Hat Kid for a moment, then began to laugh to pointing a finger at her. The latter copied her, gripping her sides as if to contain her burning lungs and rapidly beating heart. _Oh boy,_ was she tired!

But for a moment, she was also happy. Not that they had known each other for too long, but it felt just like old times…

Someone clapped, but it was neither Hat Kid or Mustache Girl. They began laughing too, but it wasn't the warbling noise the fire spirits made when they did it. It was a feminine laugh, a warm alto. Both children froze.

"That was amazing! You two really are so much fun!" a voice chortled from above, then it seemed to whine a little, "I just wish I had caught up to you sooner. I would've liked to play too!"

Mustache Girl went rigged as she spotted something to their right, fear returning to her eyes. Hat Kid followed her frightened stare over to one of the taller treehouses close-by, to the roof where three figures sat perched at the edge. Two of them were another pair of fire spirits, but the third—much to the alien's surprise—was a young woman. If it weren't for her obvious human shape though, she might've been mistaken for one of the foxes at first glance.

"Fun!" the fire spirit snuggled against her arm shouted, its tail beating rapidly behind it, "_Fun, fun, fun!_ More fun!"

"You have to teach me that game sometime," the woman continued, her hands clasped together and her golden eyes still bright with laughter, "It's like tag, isn't it? Of course, we don't have any of those miserable ropes back home, but we can find something else to work with!"

Beyond the continued warbles echoed between the spirits, a long, awkward silence fell over them. Hat Kid continued to observe the adult—and Mustache Girl's horror toward her—in mute disbelief. Nothing about the woman seemed scary or cruel, although she did feel something was off. Then again, there seemed to be something off with everything on this planet, so maybe watching kids nearly set aflame or fall to the deaths was nothing. _She _had faced worse than this already… And if the woman was friends with the spirits, then fire was most likely just an everyday part of life for her.

Mustache Girl, however, didn't take her sudden appearance so calmly. Forcing herself to shamble to her feet, she balled her fists in front of her and screamed, "Get away from me! I already told you I'm going home—so _let me go home!_"

Hat Kid balked, only able to watch the exchange.

The vigilante's outburst was met like a roaring tide against an unmoving bluff. The woman's eyes narrowed calmly and she hummed, "Home? Your 'home' doesn't sound much like home to me, little one." She pressed a hand to her cheek in a feint show of distress, "Taken over by a bunch of bullies who only try their best to hurt you every day? And here you asked for my help…"

"You're almost as big a bully!" she snapped back, "You trapped me here!"

"I'm protecting you," the latter countered, straightening in her seat—the way adults did when scolding children, "You think you can make it out of the forest alive, with the Shadow on your tail? Even if you did, what do you have waiting for you back 'home'? You said yourself that there was no one there for you, but _I'm _here for you! And so are the spirits. _I _can take care of you, and we can play games and have fun all the time!"

Mustache Girl looked like she was about to scream at her again, but stopped herself short. She was trembling. Some of the things the woman had said probably weren't the sort that she liked having thrown back at her even if she had confessed them—especially not in front of Hat Kid. Blunt and harsh as it was though, it also seemed to be out of honesty and a place of concern.

It just didn't feel right. As Mustache Girl stared down at her feet, the other child picked herself up beside her. "Who are you?" Hat Kid asked, steering the focus to herself.

The woman's face lit up with excitement again. She rose to her own feet, motioning to the former with outstretched arms, "Ah, little hatted child! The fire spirits have shared so many stories about you. They're really grateful to you, you know! For all your help!"

Brows furrowed, she gave her a slow nod, "No problem…" then paused, carefully considering her next words, "If you're heard about me, then you know I can make it through Subcon, don't know? I can lead Mustache Girl out of here."

"Silly, silly! Weren't you listening?" A hand on her hip, she dipped to the side in an exaggerated pose—the young foxes lacing around her legs. "It's got more to do with than just these woods: It's got to do with that dirty, fishy Mafia Town!"

Mustache Girl grimaced, but stayed quiet.

"Besides, the fire spirits have already taken a shine to her, so it's not really up to me," the woman continued with a grinning sigh, "Once they have their favorites, they like to _keep_ their favorites. Don't you worry though: Our home is perfect!"

What was she even talking about? Half of the things she said didn't make any sense and the other half that did… It was scary. Deep in her gut, Hat Kid still didn't think the woman seemed like the sort, but did she really think it was ok to kidnap someone like this? Maybe she was just another fire spirit after all, all 'fun and games,' but no human morals.

Except that _still _didn't feel right…

"But she doesn't _want_ to stay here!" Hat Kid protested, then a glimmering object caught her attention. There was a soft, familiar glow coming from an orange, speckled pouch strapped to the woman's hip. As she raised herself back up, more of the pouch slipped away to reveal the edge of an hourglass shape and the detail of a small hat carved in a wooden pillar. A Time Piece.

She swallowed.

"What if _I_ stay with you instead?" she offered, moving in front of her rival—who finally raised her head to stare at the back of her own in shock.

"You stay?" One of the two fire spirits seemed to perk up at that, jumping down from the treehouse to bound over to her and sniff at her face, "You stay with us? Shadow won't be mad?"

It took her a second to finally piece together that the 'shadow' they were talking about could only be Snatcher. She offered the creature an awkward grin, "N-no, I don't think so. Actually, he tries to chase me off…"

It paused, as though truly taking a moment to consider her answer. The fox then swiftly twisted itself around her body in a kind of dance only to stay before her again with two arms looped around one of her own. "Yes, stay!" it tugged at her, "You stay!"

"On two conditions," she raised her hand. The fire spirit wouldn't quiet down, but she didn't mind: Her eyes were locked on the woman's. "Mustache Girl gets to leave and you give me _that._"

The latter's gaze followed the tiny finger pointing to her hip. She blinked for a second, then beamed in understanding. "Oh, you mean my shiny thing!" Tearing away the pouch, she lifted the Time Piece into her hands. "Isn't it pretty? The fire spirits gave it to me today." Her smile only grew and she jumped down to walk over to Hat Kid. "You can have it though. Call it a present!"

That wasn't what she was going for, but as the object was slipped into her own hands Hat Kid could only marvel over how easy that was. Moreover, she thought of what it could mean: Just one Time Piece had a funny way of leading to a whole lot more. She gaped at the warm figure that stood in front of her, uncertain. All the while, the fire spirits continued to chant around them.

With an all-encompassing motion to the creatures, she continued, "I guess that settles that then! No use arguing when you've been outvoted." Pacing over to one of the foxes, she scratched its head affectionally, "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to your friend. Although, if she ever changes her mind…"

Mustache Girl stiffened, eyes wide, and yelled, "Never!" When she looked to Hat Kid though, it was with confliction. On one hand, she seemed bitter over the newfound Time Piece falling into the alien's grasp. On the other, she truly did seem worried for her. She pursed her lips, jabbing her finger into Hat Kid's chest as she spoke in a low voice, "Ok, listen, because I'm only gonna say this once! She's crazy. If you have any sense at all, you'll find a way to escape as soon as you can."

She didn't need to tell her that… "Guess this means you owe me though," she replied, "I want you to tell Snatcher what's happened."

"What?!" she hissed, "Are you kidding? I'm not chasing after that demented ghost for you!"

She flashed the other girl a smug grin. She didn't have contracts to make Mustache Girl do what she wanted like her BFF did, but she did have something over her that she figured would work just as well. "Wouldn't a 'true hero' return a favor?"

The former stared blankly at her for a moment, then scowled. Rather than answer though, she took off, climbing down the trees as fast as she could. Hat Kid watched her go. Mustache Girl stopped only once, frozen still as she seemed caught off-guard by whatever she was watching in the distance. However, when the young alien tried to look, she saw nothing. And then her rival was gone.

"We better get going," the woman approached her, offering her hand, "It looks like you've had a long day." At that moment, all of the shrewd or giddy behavior she seemed to bounce back and forth between was gone, replaced by someone more mature and nurturing. It was a sight that startled Hat Kid almost as much as whatever Mustache Girl had seen. It wasn't the face of a fire spirit, or an off-putting person, or anyone with any ill intent: It was loving and kind, and—without a second thought—Hat Kid placed her smaller hand in the other's own.

"Where do we go?" she asked, genuinely curious. She thought again about how new this part of the Subcon still was to her.

"Well, these are the borders of our territory, so we're going deeper in," she explained in a gentle tone, "To the Firelands, your new home." With a wave of her hand, the eternal flames that warped around the trees sprang to life. The fire spiraled around them in a vortex, although it only carried a warm wind with it—with not a single spark touching them.

And then they were gone.


	4. Act Two: Charcoal Patrol, part i

Hat Kid had to close her eyes from the intense brightness of the inferno that surrounded them, her cloak flapping behind her in the warm air. She didn't notice how the platform under her feet seemed to evaporate, replaced by that same, swirling fire. It was impossible to tell that the magic the flames contained whizzed them across the burning woodlands to an isolated region of Subcon long-kept hidden from the outside world to all but the spirits.

The sight of their domain couldn't be described much differently from the fire as it when it did finally disperse. Finally back on solid ground, the child stared at the blazing landscape all around her. The forest—at least as she knew it—was gone. They now stood in a modest basalt gully, the rock split in areas by radiating streaks of red and gold similar to cooling lava. Craters and cavern-ways carved through its steep walls, and the walls themselves stacked at varying levels to make a series of jagged paths branching from the deep, wide trench. The air filled with a parade of sparks that constantly danced across a hot breeze while the crimson sky blanketed by a thick smog hung above them. What little vegetation was there was scattered, and was the only thing that matched the burning forest that they'd left behind: Blackened trees caught in the eternal fires that clung to their branches and singed their maroon leaves, a craggily undergrowth, and the large flowers with petals that shown like embers.

"See? I told you it was wonderful here!" the woman exclaimed, smiling at her, "Don't you think so?"

It was stifling! The air was difficult to breathe and, even after already working up a sweat, she _knew_ it was too hot! However, despite Hat Kid's struggle, the woman seemed as oblivious to it as she was immune to the heat. Rather, she appeared to bask in it, showing off the area proudly with an outstretched arm and the fire spirits next to her mimicking her pose. Hat Kid wasn't really sure how to answer, so she kept her mouth shut, offered up a tense grin, and nodded. She only hoped she didn't look too fake.

"And it'll be even better now that you're here!" Squatting down to meet the young alien at eye level, she raised their still held hands in a celebratory motion. Her eyes sparkled, "Besides your friend, the fire spirits haven't had anyone to play with them for a long time. Knowing that Shadow, you can imagine how he chases most newcomers away. They hardly ever get to meet anyone he hasn't sunk his claws into first."

"Play, play!" One of the other fire spirits slipped behind the alien, jumping on her back and wrapping its arms around her shoulders. She shuffled forward, fighting to keep her balance and reaching up with her free hand to keep her hat from falling off. The creature's warm, fuzzy body wasn't helping her handle the heat… "You play with us!" it cheered, "Games! More games!"

By now, their group had gathered a small audience of foxes peering at them from around the gulley. Each of them gekked and twittered, bouncing on their feet and wagging their tails. A few of them leaped over to circle them and sniff at the child before facing the rest and rejoining the excited chatter.

A third spirit ran to her from the side and tugged at her arm, pulling her away from both the woman and its kin. "_No_, she dance!" it argued, "Dance with us! Like with eldest! You dance!"

Hat Kid was soon swarmed as others began to join in, all of them bickering over her attention and what to do with her next. Play games, dance, wrestle, race through the gulley, swim through the firepits—they yipped at each other, clustering around her until her hat slipped off and she stumbled to the ground. They were like children fighting over a favorite toy. Between the tickling, suffocating feeling of their fur and their slim, greedy fingers pulling at her clothes, she made herself small and covered her head—hugging the Time Piece she'd kept a tight grip on close to her chest.

When a human hand slipped through the mess of limbs and reached out for her, a wave of relief passed over her and she took it like a lifeline. Shuffling forward to guard Hat Kid from the clingy foxes that followed her, she pulled her back up and out of their reach—scooting the child behind her with her arm draped protectively around her, like a mother bird shielding its young.

She motioned for them to keep back, her ears fidgeting and hung somewhat low from nerves. "Now, now," she placated, "I'm sure the hatted child is tired from her big day, so why'll she rests up why don't we all get ready to give her a proper welcome? It takes a lot to care for a little girl, after all, and we can prepare all kinds of fun things to do for when she wakes up!"

Not all of the spirits—particularly the ones that were smaller and lacked the vibrant polychromatic tufts on their limbs and tails—seemed to understand her. Half of them looked more interested in continuing the game of tug-of-war they had already started. A few cried, "No fair, no fair!" while others braced themselves to lunge on them both. However, what Hat Kid believed to be the smartest of the group, twittered amongst each other before trilling in what sounded like agreement. These moved to the front of the rest and took command, nudging their kin away and warbling to convince them of the same.

There were some reluctant pups, but eventually the way was cleared as the fire spirits split off to either go about their business or ready themselves to fulfill the woman's promise for the next day. A few leapt along the edges of the gully's walls before stopping to watch with curious eyes from afar. The humanoids relaxed, the youngest stepping away to pluck her hat from the earth and plop it back on her head.

"You'll have to forgive them," the woman giggled, her tail wagging in content, "They're _really _happy to see you. They've wanted to bring you here for a long while."

Hat Kid blinked, raising a brow in confusion. The fire spirits she'd met in the other parts of Subcon Forest had never mentioned anything like that—and most of them had a good grasp of the human tongue. If that were true, then wouldn't they have brought it up at least once? "Since when?" she asked, "They never invited me."

Her expression turned to pity, "Oh, but they _wanted _to! You were all they could talk about!" Pouting, she motioned for the child to follow her. "You'll have to blame that nasty Shadow. The fire spirits can hold their own against him just fine, but that doesn't mean we want him mucking up our home. They would've brought you sooner, but—so long as you had his attention—they couldn't touch you."

She had mixed feelings about that: Unnerved, because of the revelation that the fire spirits had been plotting to kidnap her for all this time; but also relieved, because she'd also been unwittingly protected from them until now. Whether he knew it or not, it meant that Snatcher had kept them at bay from the minute she'd signed her first contract. Apparently, the foxes didn't want to clash with him anymore than he wanted to face off against their fire magic. It made her wonder how an actual fight between the two would actual go.

More importantly, a defensive nerve had been hit. "His name is _Snatcher_," Hat Kid pursed her lips, jogging after her, "and he is _not_ nasty. He's my BFF!"

A BFF she hoped would actually come for her if things turned sour. She still wasn't sure that Mustache Girl wouldn't just abandon her and run ahead after the remaining Time Pieces. However, if she _did_ get the specter to listen, there was an even smaller chance that the rebel would convince him to save her. Hat Kid could practically hear him now, chuckling darkly with a smug grin on his face over all of the threats and warnings he had given her against sticking around. If anything, maybe he'd see to it that the spirits _kept_ her.

"I won't give names to shadows," the woman huffed, her nose twitching in a prideful way all too similar to the fire spirits, "A nasty thing is what he is, so a nasty thing is what I'll call him."

"Have you ever met him?" She knew it was the wrong question to ask even as she said it. Anyone who met him—including herself, at first—probably thought the same way. It hadn't been until _after_ she'd left Subcon that she heard the rumors about how the forest was cursed, haunted by all kinds of evil spirits with 'The Snatcher,' the soul thief, ruling over them all. Of course, she'd also known a much deeper truth by then too, but it made sense that she was one of the few who did.

It didn't make her any more prepared for the other's reply, "Don't have to. The fire spirits told me everything I need to know. After all the times he's ruined their play, if I never meet him, it'll be too soon!"

_Well, that's a fair point…_ Hat Kid kept her sarcasm to herself, feeling that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. The woman seemed so assured that she didn't think she could change her mind easily. Snatcher's reputation, she admitted, wouldn't make it easy. Even if she tried to explain her own reasoning for their companionship, the story would likely be met with—albeit justified—disgust.

She decided to change topics. The mention of names made her realize that she had nothing to call her new 'caretaker.' However, when she raised the question, she was met with a lax shrug in answer:

"I don't have one, so I guess you can call me whatever you want."

"You don't have a name?" The idea made her wince.

"The fire spirits don't use them," the woman explained, stopping with a thoughtful look, "I mean, I _did_ have one. A long time ago. But I forgot about it."

The child pulled her mouth back in a tight frown. She couldn't say much—since she hadn't planned to stay for long, she'd been letting everyone on the planet give her plenty of nicknames while tossing around a few of her own—but she'd never imagine anyone to simply _forget_ their own name. The adult standing in front of her didn't look too concerned about it though, just lost in thought as she tried to remember.

Hat Kid couldn't exactly label the woman as just another fire spirit. They were surrounded by them and, for all of their similarities, she clearly wasn't one. She took a long, hard look at her, then mumbled under her breath, "You know… you look a lot like a kitsune. Or a cat girl."

Her ears twitched and she blinked at the child. She tried to repeat the word back with a funny, questioning look, "Kit-soon-ay?"

"No, you say it more like—" She cut herself off. A curious bit of mischief entered her mind. Fighting to keep a neutral grin, she lifted her free hand near her face like a cat's paw and lightly batted the air. "Nya!"

The woman gave her a blank stare. Then lifted her own hand to mimic the action, "Kit-soo-_nya?_"

Hat Kid bit her lip to keep from laughing. With the sharp canines and foxlike appearance, it was too perfect! She wrapped her arm around her stomach, unable to retrain a giggle and echoing the phrase in a poor attempt to hide it, "Y-yeah! Nya, nya!"

The other motioned in time with the child, actually encouraged by the happy outburst. The more she played along, the less Hat Kid could keep herself from laughing. Her goofy behavior didn't match the dubiousness she'd shown when they'd met, making the whole thing even funnier. Maybe her time spent in the Firelands wouldn't be so bad. So long as she managed to find her way out in the end.

She recomposed herself, "If you like that word, maybe we should call you 'Kit,' short for Kitsune."

"Kit-soo-_nya!_" the woman repeated once again, as if to correct her this time—only succeeding in getting her to laugh again.

A few minutes later, leaving the main hub of caverns fox dens behind, they reached a much larger cave within a deeper part of the gully, its entrance halfway covered by an aged tarp. It wasn't all that inviting, but as her elder brushed the tarp away and motioned her inside, she didn't have much of a choice not to follow. The interior of the space, however, surprised her.

The walls were just as hard and bland as any cave, but a few small alcoves had been carved into them—lit with the eternal, polychromatic fires of the spirits to brighten the space in a gentle, pleasant glow. Strings of broken glass hung from the small stalactites above, catching the light in shimmers of color that twirled across the otherwise barren rock. All types of baskets or piles of miscellaneous trinkets were pushed against the walls and bundled pieces of fabric were either also folded to the side or scattered around in the place of cushion. A small firepit sat to the center-left of the natural chamber and a large bed of dry grass with a worn sheet stretched overtop it was piled in the far-right corner. Next to it was another tarp, covering a narrowed passageway to somewhere deeper in the cave.

Best of all, whether it was just the cave's regular temperature or because of pockets in the earth channeling fresh air, it was also cooler inside. Hat Kid took a sigh of relief while the woman—Kit—stepped around her, twirling once in the center of the chamber with her arms extended for show. "It's not much, but, well, I've done what I can with the place. It'll take time, but if you want your own den, the fire spirits can help you make it. You can even have some of my knickknacks."

She didn't plan on staying _that_ long, not that she'd mentioned it. Instead, she just said, "I like it. It looks nice in here." Much better than the fiery gulch outside that stretched as far as the eye could see anyhow.

Kit beamed, then clapped her hands together with sudden realization, "You're probably hungry by now, aren't you? I'll try to whip us up something tasty, so make yourself at home!"

Hat Kid stepped further inside as the other turned to the firepit, summoned a light flame in her palm, and tossed it onto the coals already set in place. To be honest, the young girl was more thirsty than hungry—and anything cooked didn't sound very good to her at the moment—but she took her up on the offer. Unclamping her cloak and shrugging off her backpack, she plopped down on the haybed and continued to look around with the Time Piece cradled in her lap.

Kit scrambled around with the same light tread the fire spirits had, plucking random things across the chamber as she got their meal prepared. She readjusted the flap to the world outside, to let any steam filter out of the cave. Hat Kid looked to the fire and smog in the distance, creeping over the edge of the rocks and spiraling into the gulley. Except for the fire spirits, it didn't look like a very forgiving place: She'd need to be careful here.

Then again, none of her travels so far had exactly been a vacation.

Left to herself, with the woman too busy running around to offer much discussion, her eyes felt heavy. She was exhausted and all the heat had gotten to her. Before Hat Kid knew it, she stretched along lazily on the bed, eyes fluttering shut, and fell sound asleep.


	5. Act Two: Charcoal Patrol, part ii

Her head ached and her throat was sore from thirst, but the faint scent of spices eventually stirred Hat Kid from her dreamless slumber. _Ugh_… She felt grimy from the sweat that had begun to soak through her tunic. She kicked out subconsciously with one leg, as if to kick off a blanket, but there was nothing besides the fabric stretched under her and the clothes sticking to her body. She rolled over and rubbed her tired eyes, knocking her hat off in the process.

Memories of how she got there pieced together before the child looked toward the source of the smell. The firepit burned low, with a wire grid placed over it and a sealed, clay pot on top of that and left to simmer. Kit sat with her back turned to her, facing some of the baskets and rummaging through its contents. The Time Piece was still nestled in Hat Kid's grasp, so she carefully slipped it into her backpack before pushing herself up.

The fox woman's ears twitched at the sound. She looked behind her with a bright smile, "Looks like you had a nice, long nap. Feel any better?"

Hat Kid was about to speak, but went into a coughing fit first. She was parched! As though expecting it, Kit readily gave her a chipped cup of water that had been prepared in advance near the stove: Tiny hands took it greedily and Hat Kid guzzled it down. Like everything else it the Firelands, it was warm, but she finished it off with barely a breath between gulps. In less than a minute, the cup was drained and handed back over. Kit rose and stepped over to a barrel to refill it, then passed it to her again. She kept drinking without a word, somewhat disbelieved by how thirsty she was.

Kit watched her quietly, a grin still on her face, then explained, "The heat does take some getting used to. It can be wonderful though, just stretching on a big rock, taking it in. Your friend had some trouble with it too." Sitting back down, she reached for a small bundle of cloth that had been carefully folded near the baskets. "I _was_ making this for her, but she took off before I could finish it. You look about her size though and it should be a lot cooler than what you're wearing. If you want it, it's yours."

Already half-way finished with her second cup, Hat Kid's eyes widened with curiosity. She shuffled off of the bed and crawled over on her knees, placing the water aside and taking the bundle with one hand. It didn't look like anything too fancy, but she wasn't about to turn down a gift. She unfolded the pieces one-by-one along the cave floor:

The first piece was a simple, tank dress with wide straps. It was made of a rich, deep red fabric; however, it was also light like cotton or linen. The second piece seemed to be made of the same material—a gold-colored poncho with a triangular pattern of that ran along the bottom rim. The colors reminded her a bit of the patterns on the fire spirits' fur and of the woman's own bright markings.

There weren't any shoes with it though, so she'd have to stick with her boots. Excited to try on the new look, Hat Kid stepped away with the bundle to change—pausing only to order for Kit to turn around and not look, which she did with a giggle. In a few minutes, she had redressed and piled her dirty clothes with the rest of her belongs, feeling much better for the change. She held her arms out to her sides, looking down to admire the vivid colors.

She just barely noticed Kit moving behind her to add to the outfit. "Just one last surprise…" the woman mumbled. She felt her hair behind played with and tilted her head back only for it to be gently caught as the latter continued to adjust something in her ponytail holder. In another minute, she was done, "There we go! Don't you look pretty?"

A rusty, broken pocket watch with a mirror on the inside casing was held in front of Hat Kid. Its small, stained frame made it a little difficult to see. At first, her heart nearly leapt into her throat at the sight of sparks flickering off of her hair; however, turning her head, she noticed the thick petals of one of the burning flowers glimmering behind her—hanging from her ponytail with a warm, orange glow. She assumed it was the same magic that kept it from ever shriveling from its own flames that also kept it from burning her. She smiled, her reflection nodding along with her.

Hat Kid watched Kit as she moved away again, this time to crouch by the fire pit and examine the pot's contents. Mustache Girl's warning resurfaced in her mind. She _had_ been in the Firelands for who-knew-how-long before they stumbled into each other. What if she was wrong though? After all, Mustache Girl wasn't exactly the nicest person herself for however easily she labeled others as 'bad guys': Hat Kid still hadn't forgotten how the other child had swiped half of her pons when they broke off their friendship… Throughout her time on the planet, the young alien had met plenty of 'good' and 'bad' people, most of which fell somewhere in-between. Maybe she'd need to sort out where Kit fell along those lines.

She figured the best way to start—as well as hurry to find the rest of the Time Pieces—was by asking for her help. As she was given a clay bowl of some kind of soup made from dried vegetables she couldn't fully recognize, Hat Kid sat down again with her cup. The bowl's contents practically melted in her mouth from the long cook-time, and although the spices came off a little strong the food was good to her empty stomach. She ate in silence for a moment longer before finally speaking. She decided to be direct, "Kit? I was wondering, do have having any more of those… 'shiny things?'"

The latter hummed at attention, then picked up one of the nearby baskets. "The fire spirits bring me lots of things," she answered. The basket held an assortment of objects, from the pocket watch she used earlier, to strings of beads, to corkscrews: Meaningless, random treasures that may have been thrown away by their original owners or stolen from someone's windowsill. Not many of them seemed to have too much use here though. "They gave me the thingy I gave you. If you're looking for more, you might need to get their help."

Hat Kid's face fell into a discouraged frown, doubting just how 'helpful' the creatures would be. It looked like she would need to explore the Firelands on her own—not that she minded, exactly, as she was curious what sort of place this was. If she admitted it, she actually thought it was a little exciting.

"I'll keep an eye out too," Kit offered, "so don't worry."

She hid her concern with an appreciative smile. It was clear that the woman didn't know what the Time Pieces were, much less what they could do; however, experience reminded her how that could change. "That'd be great," she covered, "Thank you!"

"Well, when you're done eating, we better get going," Kit sighed, wiping her hands on her skirt. She refilled Hat Kid's cup for the third time. "We did promise the fire spirits that you'd play with them. Besides, there's something I think you'd like to see."

The thought of getting swarmed like she had the day before made her cringe. Still, the teasing way the other spoke caught her interest. And she couldn't just stay hidden in the cave. Hat Kid steadily finished off the meal, mentally bracing herself for whatever was ahead.

* * *

Much to her relief, the spirits had calmed down since her arrival. The eldest tended to keep back, their interest mostly moved on to whatever business their kind did, while the youngest followed curiously after her and Kit from a distance—the boldest racing up to them to weave around their bodies before darting off to encourage a chase. Hat Kid was tempted to give in, but stayed close to Kit, reexamining her surroundings to take note of the various pathways and wondering where they could lead.

Back near the main hub, Kit scaled the rocks with the spirits' graceful agility, looking back behind her to make sure the child could keep up. With both her hook and her increased jump, Hat Kid was able to follow easily. Led out of the gulley; through a small field of craggily, singed grass; and back down into a place where the land depressed in a series of shallow craters filled with embers, she noticed that this area of the Firelands—while not quite as populated as the area they'd left behind—was bustling.

Some of the older fire spirits appeared to take watch along the highest crests of earth, others perched along tree branches and more circling the craters in a kind of impatient way. Slightly younger spirits raced in and out of the area, loads of some blackish-grey material piled in their arms and tossed into the craters before they scampered off again. A low, white smoke coiled through the air and Hat Kid covered her face to block the scent, trying to ignore the light sting in her eyes when she got too close. "What is this place?"

"See for yourself," Kit replied, kneeling beside one of the larger craters, seemingly unbothered by the smoke curling around her. With a raised brow, Hat Kid stepped upwind from the smoke before huddling near the crater. Kit offered her an elfish grin, her fingertips trickling ablaze, then prodded at the embers.

The was a small delay as she continued to gently ruffle through them, but soon enough the embers stirred on their own. What appeared to be a glowing, golden ball of fluff that could've fit in the palms of her hands shuffled up from under them. It wasn't until a tiny head poked out of the embers and sneezed ashes that she realized what it was.

"_Babies!_" Hat Kid squealed; arms wide as a few more pups uncovered themselves with additional prodding. She'd only seen a fire spirit this young _once_, and these were even smaller. She marveled at their size compared to the much bigger adults. Their fur was also shorter and plainer than their elders, but their bodies seemed to be made of solidified light. She would've been tempted to try to pick one up if it weren't for the embers and the woman's words keeping her at bay.

"Yes, they're barely more than sparks right now," Kit explained, motioning to them, "They can easily get snuffed out when they're this little, so they stay here until they're big enough to find food on their own."

"What do they eat?" she asked, balancing over the edge of the crater for a closer look. One of them seemed to sniff the air and attempted to climb up to her on wobblily legs, but slid back down the slope and into the embers.

"Charcoal, mostly. It's a lot softer than coal and the fire spirits can typically find enough of it lying around. They can find more things to burn when they're bigger."

She stuck her tongue out, earning a laugh from the other. It didn't sound at all good to her, but it made sense for the creatures. Awoken by all of the noise and movement, a few more began to appear. "There's so many…."

"Thanks to you." Hat Kid looked up with a confused glance as Kit continued, "It's rare, but sometimes fire spirits can't gain enough energy during the ritual for their rebirths. When there's enough of an _excess _of energy though, sometimes a _new_ fire spirit can be born from a piece of themselves. This was the best season they've had in a while. They're all healthy, and there were a few newborns in the litter too."

It still took the child a moment to fully understand. She'd never been given the full details to what happened _after_ helping the fire spirits in Subcon commit 'suicide' in a blaze of fire—just enough assurance to keep her conscience clear. Getting to see the result of her aid was something else entirely. She waved at the spirits, "If they're the same ones I met before, do they remember me?"

"Mmm… Probably not, being this young. They don't remember much at this stage: They most just pick up on… feelings. You'd have to give them time for their memories to return." Scooting over the ruffle her hair, Kit added, "But I doubt they'd really forget a sweetheart like you."

At that time, another fire spirit—likely an adolescent, since it was around Hat Kid's size—ran over and dropped an armful of charcoal and other odd, burnt flakes of debris into the embers. The pups crawled over on their bellies and began to nibble them. Standing to bounce on the balls of her feet out of a sudden eagerness, Hat Kid shouted, "I wanna help feed them!"

She really did: They were too cute and she felt partly responsible for them after participating in their ritual. More than that though, this was a perfect chance to explore the area on her own. She could get a good look around without making anyone suspicious.

Her enthusiasm seemed to catch the woman slightly off-guard, but she soon laughed and gave her a shooing motion with the back of her hand. "Alright, just don't go too far. Follow the fire spirits around. I'm sure they can lead you to places with lots of charcoal lying around. And let me know when you're done."

The minute the next young, fire spirit came to drop off another bundle, Hat Kid chased after it, away from the craters and into the burning fields.


	6. Act Two: Charcoal Patrol, part iii

Not as fluid as the racing fire spirit, Hat Kid had to mind where she was going to avoid slipping into a trench or twisting her ankle by slipping into a hole. The field stretched around her was so clear she could see the edge of the main gulley. If she looked the other way, she could see an expanse of burning woodlands in the distance. There weren't too many foxes around besides the ones running to and from the area. One fire spirit, however, stopped her before she could go much farther, jumping down from its nearby perch on a large boulder. It was older than the others, the polychromatic tufts on its fur distinguishing its age.

It also spoke better than its younger kin, "Careful, little girl. Other spirits sneak around. Not nice. Danger for small one like you!" It batted its ears.

Hat Kid frowned thoughtfully. _Shoot! _Her umbrella probably wouldn't be useful spirits. She wasn't even sure that the explosives she created using her brewing hat would work against any of them… She'd have to find a way to beat them at their own game.

Looking around, she spotted a low-hanging branch to one of the smaller, ever-burning trees. A tuft of fire blazed at the end of it. She smirked, running over and wrestling with the end of the branch before it snapped, the force behind it knocking her to the ground with it cradled in her arms—carefully avoiding the flame. Broken, it was nearly the size of her umbrella and fit in her hand almost perfectly. She marched over to the spirit once again, "Will this work?"

Warbling and tilting its head, it sniffed at the fire. Then, with a huff, it reared back and blew a light, controlled flame to build it up. The fire reacted by crackling with a greater burst of energy, the pied sparks radiating with fast-changing swatches of color. After it settled back down, the fox gave her a single, firm nod, "Will work _now._"

Right: The land itself was probably imbued with the fire spirits' magic; however, it was still wasn't anything compared to what they could wield themselves. Hopefully, whatever it did would act as a protective measure—if the fire somehow spread up the branch as she was using it—or maybe that boost would give her the _firepower_ she'd need to defend herself. Testing it out in her grip, Hat Kid waved it around while the spirit turned away and returned to its post.

Satisfied with her new weapon and raring to go, she sped off once again. Another fox momentarily ran alongside her before passing by, scrambling through rocks and debris to collect shriveled, black and grey chunks of charcoal. Hat Kid followed suit, finding a small heap in the middle of some dried grass. However, when she tried gathering it all, it crumbled in her hands. She didn't realize how fragile the material could be.

Watching her failed attempt, the fire spirit twittered at her in a laughing manner, swerving around her in a mocking way before continuing its search. The young girl pursed her lips at the creature, only made more upset when she looked down to find black smears on her new clothes.

_Ok, there's gotta be an easier way to do this…_ Brushing off her hands, she looked down to the rest of the charcoal at her feet and then to her immediate surroundings. Again, she watched the spirit. The charcoal it gathered from nearby was incredibly soft and dusty, and it seemed to come from the crisp fragments of briars and other undergrowth cooked and smoked between rocks. Maybe she could find it from something sturdier, like some of the other trees around.

Hat Kid went back to the first one she had come across, but there was nothing. If there had been any charcoal around it in the first place, it had probably already been gathered. Then she spotted another tree growing at an angle from the walls of one of the trenches, some of its mangled roots jutting from the earth. She caught herself along its wide trunk as she jogged over there, climbing on top of it and scaling down its tall slope until she awkwardly balanced off the side.

She peered down into the trench. Like most of the others, it was marred by fiery crevices, one of which had fried some of the roots. A large lump of charcoal was hidden away under them. Beaming with success, Hat Kid climbed down from the side of the tree and skid into the trench.

She wasn't prepared for the black and white rat bathed in fire that jumped out at her from under the roots as well. It screeched at her when she landed, causing her to stumble back—luckily before it could jump forward and bite her. Before it could lunge at her a second time, she swung her branch at it with all her might and knocked it back—the rodent smacking into the side of the trench and diving through the crevice with a trail of pons behind it. Good: They seemed to be easy to fight off like the rats or mad crows she'd seen in Mafia Town. She'd still have to keep an eye out through, considering how quick they were.

The chunk of charcoal was stunningly light-weight for its size. It was still dusty, but too thick for her to break easily. Unsure of how much she could carry at once, Hat Kid ran back to the craters to toss it into one of them. Kit was still there, checking on the pups. The little girl suddenly felt self-conscious of the smears on her clothes, especially when she was spotted, but the other humanoid only looked at her with her usual grin.

Reading her from the obvious way she tried to crinkle the poncho and cover the stains with her arms, Kit softly reassured her, "We can clean that out later, so long as you don't get it wet." She waved her arms to their surroundings and snickered, "Looks like there's no worries about that here though."

Hat Kid relaxed, taking a deep breath. By then the pups closest to her had gathered around the chunk of charcoal; however, it was much too large for them to bite off of. Kit walked over, fingers again laced with flame as she took the chunk out of the embers and broke it apart into smaller pieces. She tore another, still fairly large piece to give to the young alien so she could do the same.

She giggled. It was just like feeding crumbs to birds—well, maybe not some of the birds she'd seen on this planet. Still, it was fun. Finishing off the last of the chunk, she ran off to gather more. Rushing back to where she found the first piece, Hat Kid stormed through the trench. It seemed the fire rat she had beaten told its friends about her, because there were others waiting to attack. With some effort and a quick tread, she knocked them away and kept running.

There was nothing else for her in that spot, but there was still plenty of ground to cover. The end of the trench slopped up to ground level and she raced toward a cluster of trees on the other side of the field. Slowly, she was able to collect two more lumps of charcoal like the one she had found earlier and break apart each of them at the craters. It was tiring work in the heat, and she had to pause a couple time to catch her breath, but she was enjoying it if only because of how adorable the pups were.

Her search only kept leading her deeper into the trees though. Leaves crinkled under her feet and she scooted some of them away to make sure there wasn't any charcoal—or rats—hiding under them. Then she felt something soft and dusty rain on top of her head and heard a familiar twittering sound from above. It was hard to tell, but when she looked up into the high branches of the tree next to her, she just _knew_ it was the young fire spirit that had laughed at her earlier. It mashed up charcoal in its hands and sent it pouring over her, warbling all the while at the sorry appearance the dusty cloud left behind. She looked like she'd crawled down a chimney!

"Hey!" she shouted up at the creature who—still laughing—ran away along the tree branches. Frustrated, she followed behind and wracked her brain for a way to get some payback. It looked young enough: Maybe she could get it dizzy from using too much of its magic like she'd tricked others into doing the previous day, then tickle-tackle it!

Hat Kid skid to a halt and her expression turned mischievous when she heard a moderate pile of crisp, purple leaves rustle nearby. Tiptoeing over to them, she readied her branch. Whether it was the fire spirit trying to play another mean trick on her or something else, she'd be ready for it. Without a word, she inched closer. Then, braced to wrestle down whatever hid inside them, she jumped onto the pile.

Whatever she was braced for, she was still surprised by _three_ spirits jumping out of the leaves in time with her descent. Not fire spirits, not fire rats, but a trio of strange-looking weasels with sickle-like leaf limbs that stretched from their thin, flexible bodies. Another kind of spirit entirely that seemed to ride on the wind. They dove for her, one-by-one, and Hat Kid had to throw her body out of the way to avoid getting cut. Rolling on the ground, she swung her branch at one of the spirits, tossing it into one of the others.

They were a little stronger than the rats and, combined, a little harder to take down. She prepared herself for a scuffle, adjusting her footing as she stood. Again, the wind weasels—as she mentally dubbed them—launched themselves at her in a tri-attack. She spun out of the way of the first, batting the second back, but wasn't able to dodge the third in time. She held back a cry at the feeling of sharp claws raking her skin, hitting one of the weasels in retaliation more than defense this time.

When she successfully hit one again, it disappeared in a puff of air. Just one loss on their side made it much easier for her to time herself right to take down the next one. The last weasel whizzed around her, trying to strike at her from behind, but she ducked. It hissed furiously and tried again: She braced herself like she was swinging a bat and sent the creature flying back into the pile with an eruption of leaves and pons.

One of them was a heart pon, which Hat Kid picked up and absorbed gratefully. They seemed to be unique to this planet—something stemmed from the energy of its various lifeforms—and they were remarkable cure-alls. If she got injured, she could always count on one for a quick pick-me-up. In a moment, her wound healed over without a trace that she had even been hurt at all. Probably for the best: Kit expected her to stay safe. Of course, she'd been through worse, but the alien didn't know how the woman would react to her getting injured so soon after giving her a bit of freedom.

_Ok, so fire rats and wind weasels are both bad. Good to know. _That made two kinds of spirits she had to watch out for. She examined the burning tip of her branch appreciatively. Whatever kind of magic it had, it did seem to work well against other spirits—even ones of the same element. It made her feel safer, but it also made her wonder how strong it meant the foxes were. She'd only faced off against younger ones after all, and not in an actual fight. _Yet_. If this was the meager, lended strength of an older adolescent, how much tougher would a full-grown spirit be to beat? Not to mention that she didn't think the firepower she wielded for now would be very useful against them.

Hat Kid shook her head, smacking her cheek with her free hand to try to get her back to her senses. One thing at a time. So far, she'd fought a mafia boss, an angry movie director, a cursed toilet, and a ghost: She could take any spirit if she had to, but she'd just have to cross that bridge when she got there. In the meantime…

Glancing over the pile of leaves, she found another chunk of charcoal and snatched it up, turning around with her annoying trickster momentarily forgotten. She still had a search to complete, the Firelands to explore, and Time Pieces to find.

After a few more runs—darting around the fields, trenches, and thin woodlands; gathering charcoal in her arms; and fighting off the rodents that ran into her path—she had collected and torn up a total of eight lumps. The pups nested in any of the craters constantly seemed hungry, burning up anything they were given in tiny wisps of flame as their little teeth gnawed at the stuff. She might've kept going if one of the older fire spirits hadn't seen her panting and stopped her, moving on all fours to twist around her legs and get her to stop before slinking behind her and taking her by the arm.

"Is enough," it said, "Can rest now, little one."

Hat Kid glanced around, "Where's Kit?" When the fox dipped one of its ears back and titled its head instead of answering, she clarified, "Where's the taller lady?"

"Went to look for shiny things. Said it would make you happy," it gekkered, letting go of her. Looking behind it in the direction of the large gully, it warbled some more, "She silly, ran off. I already saw shiny thing. Back there." Rather than point, it jutted its head forward.

Hat Kid couldn't believe her luck. There was actually a Time Piece this close! Without another word and with newfound energy, she sped back toward the gully. The way down into it was much easier than the climb up. In a rush, she scrambled from ledge, to den, to cave and wove around boulders to find wherever the Time Piece was kept. Curious fire spirits watched her run, some of them thinking it was a new kind of game and chasing after her—mimicking her path.

_At last_, she found it lying sideways in the shadows of some of the rocks. She only assumed that a fire spirit had brought it to the dens, but had dropped and forgotten about it. The child was so thrilled that she almost forgot about her audience, some of who were rapidly gaining. She didn't think they'd want the Time Piece for malicious reasons, but she _did_ believe that they could mistake it for a toy. Hiding it underneath her poncho, she tried to appear as innocent as possible as they raced up to her.

They ran around both her and rocks, climbing the stone, and for a moment Hat Kid wasn't sure how she was going to draw them off. Then she noticed a small piece of charcoal on the ground. If the babies liked it, then why wouldn't the older ones? Carefully picking it up, one arm still under her poncho to secretly cradle the Time Piece, she called them to attention like she was beckoning a dog with a treat, then threw the charcoal away with all her might.

The object was so light, she was easily able to launch it a far distance. Too swept up in their own excitement to think clearly, the fire spirits chased after it. So, before they could swipe it up or it broke upon landing, Hat Kid ran back to the sanctuary of Kit's cave with the Time Piece safely guarded.


	7. Act Three: Smoke Trails, part i

Kit was nowhere to be seen—she must've still been out—so Hat Kid was alone when she entered the cave. She paused by the entrance to make sure she wasn't followed before shrugging off her belongings and storing the second Time Piece with the other in her bag. She fished through the baskets to find the old pocket watch and examined herself in its small mirror, sticking her tongue out at the dusty child that copied her every move. There was still charcoal everywhere—on her clothes, on her face, in her hair—and she harshly patted herself down to try to brush as much of it off as she could.

She liked the fire spirits, but she didn't think she enjoyed some of their games. It wasn't that she cared about getting dirty, just that she didn't like it when it was _someone else_ making the mess. And all over her new outfit! If so much wasn't already weighing down on her, she might've plotted some kind of trick to get back at it…

Right then though, she just wanted another drink. Finding the water barrel from memory, Hat Kid took her cup from earlier that day and filled it almost to the brim, leaning over the edge of the barrel as she slurped at it in order to avoid spilling anything and getting her clothes wet, as she'd been told. She wasn't as thirsty as when she first woke up, but she still had a second glass.

Glancing around the silent chamber, her eyes fell on the tarp dangled across the narrow passage on the far side. She'd completely forgotten about it, but now it beckoned to her with every ounce of her boundless curiosity. What if she wasn't allowed back there? Hat Kid debated entering, even as she eventually set her cup aside and brushed away the fabric. Would Kit be mad? Maybe not. She'd been completely open with everything in her home so far and she'd never told her _not_ explore deeper inside. And if the young alien only took a quick peek, she wouldn't even have to know, right? She just wouldn't touch anything.

Smirking in satisfaction with her plan, Hat Kid walked under the tarp. As it fluttered behind her, it cut her off from the dim firelight, but there was more up ahead—probably of the same design that was fashioned into the walls of the chamber she'd just left. The passage wasn't very long, spilling her into another wide opening within a few steps. She stayed quiet and listened carefully, readying any excuse in case the fox woman was actually already there.

It was empty. Of _people_ anyway: The room was filled as much as it could be to still keep some space to comfortably maneuver around. Just as she thought, it was lit by notches fashioned into the walls nursing small flames; however, these cast a brighter, bluish-white glow that made it easier to take in the details of all the wonders that were sprawled around her. Besides a backpack kept hidden in the shadows—much larger than her own-that had clearly seen better days and looked beyond use, the entire space was devoted to nearly every kind of art. It reminded her of her gallery.

_No, a studio_… she corrected, passing a clay mug full of paint brushes. Already breaking her promise to herself, Hat Kid picked one up. It had seen a lot of use, but she thought the bristles looked like they were made from the fire spirits' fur, if dulled. Other, sealed clay containers nearby held all kinds of paints, some with an odd smell. The paintings themselves were amazing—each stroke telling of a careful, trained hand—and the drawings just as randomly spread around the room where also as good. A few of them seemed to be made from an explosive technique, and others fire-stained. There a storage room to—-which she took little interest in—and a stone kiln that, while not the best made, seemed functional, at least enough so for to craft the basic pottery littered throughout the cave.

Hat Kid was ecstatic, her small exploration becoming more difficult for her to keep secret by the second. The studio was like a playground to her young imagination and, based on everything she'd seen, there was nothing else like it in the fire spirits' domain. Maybe Kit would let her play with her paints, or show her how to make a sculpture, or—!

Her wild, happy thoughts ground to a halt. Along with a small cluster of wood carvings, there was a much large collection of handmade frames: Some with favored art pieces, stacked against one another neatly with baskets of rolled up scrolls, others completely empty and isolated to themselves. Most of the latter, she recognized for their golden, glowing etchings.

They were deactivated—a lot of them weren't even finished—but they were the same kind of frames that bordered the cursed paintings she had found throughout Subcon for the fire spirits' ritual.

It never occurred to her how they ever were made. The fire spirits couldn't make them—they just didn't have the ability—but they would've had to come from somewhere. Now knowing where they did, she couldn't simply look around their dark abilities. According to the fire spirits, they had the power to siphon a portion of their captive's life energy and would later release them after the ritual was complete. Only now did she realize she'd never been told what happened after that, and it worried her to think of what her 'caretaker' could do with that kind of power.

Curiosity now merged with concern, she kept looking. Beyond that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Hat Kid found a pouch, smaller than the one strapped at Kit's side, sitting a little distance from the kiln. She couldn't describe way, but there was something unworldly about it—more than the thick petals used to make it. Unable to resist, she knelt down and undid the thin strap.

A billow of red, glimmering smoke erupted from the pouch. The child shielded herself from the blast, although it was scentless and didn't affect her like the smog outside did. The strange feeling she had became a solidified presence before her, and she uncovered her face in time to watch the smoke condense into a familiar form with a round torso and cloaked head.

"Hello, young one," greeted the Badge Seller in their usual, steady voice, "I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here. How you surprise me…"

For a moment, Hat Kid could only stare at them in disbelief. It really was the Badge Seller, but their body was still hardly more than a cloud of smoke hovering in front of her—their twitching movements appearing as curling wisps that distorted their form somehow more than their normal, glitchy appearance. All of their color had also shifted to monotone reds. When she finally could speak, she only shouted a question, "What happened to you?!"

"Young one, I thought you knew!" they exclaimed, their tone barely shifting to convey bafflement, "After all, it was you who freed me from the ice and threw me into the fire… wasn't it?"

It took her a minute longer to process the truth behind their words, then she remembered one of the paintings she'd found closest to the Subcon Village. And how it had looked just like them! What else could she have expected?! She shoved one of the Mafia goons into a cursed painting herself! She was mortified! She covered her mouth with her hands, "I am _so sorry_…"

They motioned at her with an unconcerned wave, "All my fault, really. I should've been more careful and watched my step."

"Where are the others?" she pressed them, rising onto her feet. She swiftly looked around for more pouches, but there were none.

"Already gone, I imagine." Their level voice wasn't able to calm her down until they continued, "Fret not. As long as they made it out of the forest, I'm sure they're all fine. When released, our ashes manifest back into our living selves… A little more tired than usual, perhaps, but that goes away with time."

"So why are you still here?" Hat Kid had helped the fire spirits the very first day she'd entered Subcon. The ritual had ended possibly even before Mustache Girl had been kidnapped.

At this, they thought for a second before replying, then let out a weary sigh to themselves, shaking their head. Though they still wore their mask, she could've sworn they were grimacing in mild self-resentment behind it, "_Another_ fault on my part, I'm afraid. I underestimated the vixen's state of mind." Noticing the child's continued bewilderment, they then added, "She likes to barter stories from her captives when she can. I humored her, though it seems I was a little too successful. I've been trying to _bore_ my way to freedom since."

All of the new information was a lot for her to take in at once._ Just fun and games…_ Kit kept people trapped there just on her own whims. She was no better than the fire spirits. _Mustache Girl was right. _"She's crazy."

"Crazy? No, although, broken wouldn't be a stretch," the Badge Seller mused aloud. They scratched their chin, then looked back at her, "You know… She'll release me eventually, but I think I'd prefer to leave sooner rather than later. If you would, please take my ashes to the edge of the Firelands and set me free. I'll reward you."

Hat Kid blinked, holding her hands out in a puzzled way, "_How?_ I can't use any magic." She still had the branch, but she didn't think that would work. She probably needed to use a specific spell or kind of fire.

However, they assurred her, "All you'd have to do is blow them into the air. A breath of life will scatter the ashes far from the Firelands and allow me to remanifest somewhere back within Subcon Forest. Still, be careful." Their tone sharpened, "Fire spirits will likely be roaming all over the place. They'll try to drag you back if they know you're leaving."

If it was easy, she figured Mustache Girl would've made it out of the Firelands on her own without any trouble. No, the other child had been in such a panic to escape that Hat Kid knew it was going to be difficult. Not to mention she still hadn't explored enough of the area to know how to sneak around. It was going to take some time.

"I can't right now," she admitted. Although the sky appeared to be permanently shrouded with smog, she figured it was getting late. If she tried to leave right then, Kit would probably know something was wrong. She would have to wait until the next day, then she could just say she was off playing with the fire spirits. The alien knew that the Firelands were big enough, at least, that the woman wouldn't be able to keep watch if she did go looking for her. It was her best chance. "We'll have leave tomorrow."

The Badge Seller nodded in understanding, "One more day is nothing. You'll need to seal off the pouch though, or I won't be able to return as you found me."

Scooting forward, Hat Kid tightened the cord along the pouch—the Badge Seller uttering a soft, wisp of a goodbye—and watched, still amazed, as the smoke funneled back inside. By the time it cleared, all that remained of their presence were a few sparks trickling off the petals before dissolving in the air. She probably should have left the pouch as she found it, but she couldn't. She snatched it up and hurried as quickly as she could through the messy room without knocking anything over, darting through the tarp and over to her backpack.

She was scared that Kit might notice her missing pouch, but she was even more worried that the woman might move it before she could save the Badge Seller. Hat Kid would have to lie if she brought it up. She tucked the pouch securely within the depths of her pack, carefully hiding it under the rest of her belongings. After that, she spent the rest of her time alone bracing herself for the other's return.


	8. Act Three: Smoke Trails, part ii

The next morning, it was so easy for Hat Kid to excuse herself that she almost felt bad about it. Whether out of a sense of trust or a—disconcerting—amount of confidence, Kit was perfectly fine with her freely roaming around the Firelands on her own. As planned, all she had to do was announce that she was going to play with the fire spirits some more and then the child trotted outside with her backpack secured on her shoulders, a cheery reminder to "Have fun!" following after her.

Hat Kid was so worried that the woman would catch on that she'd barely slept the night before, huddled close to her pack and jarred awake anytime she happened to drift off when the latter moved around. She never even went into the 'studio' portion of the cave though, instead busying herself with whatever material or trinkets were strewn about the main chamber before going to bed a few hours after she did. The child had remained on her guard, but she really seemed none the wiser.

The first trouble only came when Hat Kid actually had to make good on her word. She'd barely climbed out of the gulley, heading for a patch of nearby forest, when a group of fire spirits came sprinting from around some rocks, bouncing up from their wrestling and dry, dirt baths to prance around her in circles—like she was a maypole. The quick movements of their glowing, eager figures made her dizzy just watching them.

"Playtime! Play!" the first cheered, grappling her and wagging its tail. It was almost strong enough to knock her over, but was still a little too small—shorter than her without its large ears. The others weren't much bigger. Their light fur coats and the guttural way they tried to speak with a human tongue, blending with the gekkering barks and whines of their own, also betrayed their young age.

"'Nother game, 'nother game!"

"Play, play, play!"

"Fight, yes? Play fight!"

Soon enough, Hat Kid was overwhelmed. Tripping over one of the spirits, she twisted her body to one side to avoid falling on her backpack. They didn't relent, one of them flopping on top of her to pin her down with another tugged at her foot—laughing all the while. She tried to wriggle free without success. "Get off!" she didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she tried to be firm, "Get off, please!"

The young foxes weren't listening and continued their horseplay against her and each other. Muscles tightened and she curled around herself at the feeling of little paws pressing hard against her unguarded stomach while they scrambled over top of her. They batted at one another, one crawling under her leg to use it as a shield against its pursuer while a third looped by her shoulders to bite and pull at her ponytail. The one taking the most room on top of her just blinked and warbled with innocent mischief, working to keep her pinned to the ground when she tried to stand.

She had to be more forceful to get herself up, eventually managing to break free when they shifted away from her left for the barest moment. Jerking her body around, Hat Kid shoved the spirits and they rolled around in the dirt as they tumbled off of her. In anything though, this only encouraged them, thinking she was just playing along. They twittered some more, one holding her by the ankle to keep her in place while the others prepared to strike again.

The alien held her hands out, scrambling to think of something quick before they could pin her again or before more fire spirits decided to show up and join in. "Stop it!" she barked, "I-I know another game—a _really_ good game!"

To anyone else, it would've been obvious that she didn't want to play; however, it wasn't her clear frustration that finally got the pups to listen. Only the mention of something new and fun gave them pause. Ears perked up, they stared at her expectantly, the temporary leader of their group in accordance to her sentient wit.

It just wouldn't last long if she couldn't think on her feet: Even for what little they could understand, if she lost their attention, they'd just go back to doing what they wanted and she'd probably end up getting floored again. Hat Kid bit her lip. "Hide and seek!" she finally exclaimed, nodding to herself for her own quick stroke of genius, "You guys can hide and I'll seek."

It was probably one of the oldest, most basic tricks in the book, but who cared so long as it was effective. She could pretend that she just couldn't find them and they'd either play along or grow so bored with hiding that they'd just give up and move on to something else. Either way, it was a perfect means of escape.

So long as they followed through at the start, anyway. The pups continued to stare with blank expressions, a few ears fidgeting back and forth in attempt to process her words.

They didn't even know what the game was. One of them titled its head, "Hide…?"

The small reaction was all she had to jump on. Hat Kid nodded again. "Yes, hide. You hide," she repeated, covering her eyes. Then she paused, trying to think of how to explain the basic concept further. She felt something warm soon press up to her face as she took so long that one of the spirits began to sniff at her hands. Her own sense of mischief sparking to life, she waited until she felt its nose press to her skin before snapping into action—reaching for the fox. "And I'll try to catch you!"

With a faint yelp of surprise, it jumped back and narrowly missed being swept in the child's arms. Then it warbled, giggling. Copying her, it covered its own eyes, twisting its head around as it waited for someone else to fall prey to the trick. More hesitant now—the fox uncovering and recovering its face in anticipation—the others were a bit slower to join in. Then a second mimicked its kin's behavior from before, nearly getting tackled before the former launched itself out.

It wasn't like she thought it would be, but it worked. Soon, the whole group was laughing again, taking turns copying each other as they sorted through the supposed rules of their new game and expanding on them. Hat Kid watched as it turned into something more like actual 'hide and seek.' Their attempts to hide and catch one another becoming more extreme as they split apart, dove behind boulders, and chased after each other. She worked it out with them slowly, diving further and further away and jumping out from wherever she 'hid' to nab any fox that came close to her. Anytime she did, they each ran away and continued taking turns with the rest.

Then, once she reached the tree line, she made a mad dash into the woods and hoped they wouldn't follow her.

* * *

Finding her way through the woods was more difficult than she imagined. Where the portion of Subcon that Snatcher ruled had winding paths and clear markers to help her find her way around, the majority of burning forest contained within the Firelands was a confusing mess of dry undergrowth, fallen leaves, fire, and smog. After almost an hour of wandering and looping back the way she came, she ducked beneath the cover of a mass of briars—carefully avoiding their needlelike spikes—and pulled the pouch out of her bag.

Like the night before, she unzipped it and watched in fascination as the Badge Seller manifested before her in a cloud of the red smoke. It was almost like seeing a genie appear from a magic lamp. Hat Kid didn't need a wish though: She just hoped that they wouldn't be as cryptic as they usually acted. The Badge Seller might've needed her help right then, but she knew they had more experience from his travels than she had gathered—or ever possibly could—within her young lifetime. Even the glitchy distortion of their form was a side effect from the weight of their interplanetary journey. Most of the time, they didn't give her much advice beyond the purchases she made. All things considered, she hoped they'd make an exception to that.

Casting a glance around her, the child motioned for the vender to keep their voice down before they even spoke. After making sure no one was around, she whispered, "I don't get this place! I'm not seeing an exit anywhere… Any time I think I'm going forward, I just end up heading back to the fire spirits' home."

Unmoved, the Badge Seller folded their arms across his chest, "This is a spirit's domain: That's just how this land works, young one. Didn't you know that when you first entered?" One look at her still confused expression told them all they needed. They continued, carefully choosing their words to explain things at her level, "Outside of our world—a physical world—there are separate planes that all kinds of beings live on. These planes can overlap, and Subcon has multiple areas where this occurs. The Firelands is just one such point. Think of them… like spiritual whirlpools, tethered to physical spaces and distorting them.

"Spirits all have their own ways of hiding their territories, but the smog you see is how those foxes protect this place. It acts as a small, primary barrier against others and keeps mortal souls who haven't been given their blessing out." Here, she caught a faint, smug grin in their voice. "_Mostly_, anyway… Unfortunately, it also makes it hard for mortals to escape. On either side of the barrier, most mortals can only see what you see now: A confusing loop that always leads them circling back."

She wished they'd told her that sooner! Hat Kid huffed, bracing her cheek against her palm and wiping her face. The Badge Seller didn't say that the Firelands were some kind of pocket world, but that's what it felt like: Like she was just walking around a small world. "What do I do then?"

"Do you still have that Dweller mask of yours?"

She held it up in her hands, its green pupils shining in the otherwise black void that made its eyes. "I already tried that. It doesn't work!" Usually, she could see and interact with lots of things that were nigh invisible to her normally—and even pass through some solid objects like a ghost with it on—but it did almost nothing for her here.

"Only because it lacks a strong enough spiritual power. Those masks resonate with the magic that surrounds our world, but it still doesn't compare to the kind the spirits themselves wield." They hummed to themselves, "I'm not quite sure if it can be done, as I am now, but let me see…"

Cupping their hands in front of their chest, the Badge Seller concentrated on the small gap between them. For a minute, everything was still. Hat Kid just waited for whatever the other was planning. Then, the same kind of dark, glitchy effect she was used to seeing around them began to form within their grasp. The glitches multiplied and began to take shape, rounding off the hard, sharp edges until the familiar, tiny shape of a badge appeared, sparkling like embers for a moment longer it fully solidified.

Their wispy, smoke form unable to touch it, Hat Kid caught it before it fell to the ground. Washed in deep, ethereal shades of blue and green, it was detailed with bright, warm-colored streaks marking a road-sign diverging two paths along a somewhat starry background. "Since you've been such a good customer, consider this a _rare_ gift," they said, although they seemed tired from the effort it took to materialize the object, "This is a Trailblazer Badge. You'll only be able to use it on your Dweller Mask, but it should amplify its power so you can freely travel past the spirits' barriers."

Her eyes glistened in intrigue. They'd mentioned other spiritual zones just within Subcon alone. With this, not only did this mean she'd be able to come and go from the Firelands whenever she wanted, she could probably explore all kinds of areas normally only accessible to the spirits. She'd wait at least until she'd gotten all of the Time Pieces, of course, but a wide range of possibilities had been opened for her already endless imagination to pursue.

She couldn't wait. Her fingers were clumsy from how she scrambled to attach the badge, but Hat kid managed to get it on and placed the Dweller Mask back over her face. At once, the world seemed to distort before her. The smog was gone. The feverish radiance of the Firelands washed over with the blues and greens on the badge, and translucent streaks of warmer colors tore across the landscape like impressions of those that had come and gone—permanent footprints along invisible roads few besides the spirits could travel.

Thanking the Badge Seller, she put the pouch back in her bag, then crawled away from the briars. Scaling a nearby tree, Hat Kid precariously made it to the top and examined the stretch of land before her. The burning forest seemed much smaller now. If she looked one way, she could see the wide clearings she knew marked the gulleys and trenches that made the fire spirit's home with an array of both rocky and forested paths surrounding it.

In the other direction, however, she could just make out the giant tree that loomed over the rest of Subcon, far in the distance.

She nearly scrambled over herself a second time on the trip down, but halted midway when something else caught her eye. For all the mask did the change the environment in her sight, it did nothing to any creature. Without the cover of smoke and fire to hide them, the fire spirits stood out like beacons of light. There were several of them, scattered all throughout the woods either keeping watch or racing through the trees. She'd knew she'd need to sneak past them, but seeing just how many there were away from the gulley jarred her.

She tried to calm herself down. Most of them were older fires spirits, more experienced with people and that could identify her easily. Still, she had her Dweller Mask. She'd heard from one of Snatcher's minions when she first thought of making it that they were originally used to protect the children of Subcon Village from spirits by frightening or confusing them. It had sounded like a silly superstition at the time, but now she found herself hoping that maybe there was a bit of truth to it. Maybe they'd be so fooled by the mask that they wouldn't even pause to think about how familiar the rest of her looked.

Her feet on the ground once more, the alien kept reassuring herself even as she ducked behind a wide trunk. She broke into the Mafia HQ with Mustache Girl. She'd snuck through Dead Bird Studios—twice—without getting caught. She'd even made it in and out of Queen Vanessa's manor without the ice witch catching her. She could manage this.

_Let's even make a game of it,_ Hat Kid told herself, darting through the undergrowth. _How about a speedrun?_


	9. Act Three: Smoke Trails, part iii

She didn't know how the fire spirits did it: There was no way for her to keep quiet as she dashed through the purple and maroon leaves scattered across the forest floor. Each crunch of their crisp shapes under her boots made her wince. For a while, she'd stop every now and then to make sure no one heard her, but eventually gave up that reluctance and accepted that the continuous uproar was inevitable. Instead, she'd race from tree trunk, to rock, to briar patch for cover, hoping to race off before any spirits close-by might notice the noise.

The new badge really did work a miracle. Hat Kid was swiftly able to progress through the burning forest, as—while it all still seemed like a labyrinth—more of it started to seem new. The landscape was the same, but the trees seemed to open up more so she could follow the natural pathways woven through them.

As she thought, getting around the fire spirits themselves was the hardest part. Ducked behind a wide trunk, she watched as two of them silently communicated with one another, rotating their ears and lightly swishing their tails. Now and then, they gekkered to each other, but most of their dialogue remained quiet.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem interested in taking it somewhere else. And their sense of smell was a lot better than any person's. Hat Kid nervously moved further back along the curved bark when they suddenly paused and lifted their noses to the air, undoubtedly sniffing her out. There was a hollowed-out log not far from her, and as they started to cautiously round her tree, she threw her body into its narrow opening—hurriedly crawling to the opposite side.

She was only just big enough to fit inside and the rocking motion it made at each step did nothing to help her. She could hear them still chattering from behind and then, much to her alarm, there was the scraping of claws along wood as they climbed on top of the log. The young alien didn't make a sound and flattened to the ground along her stomach, quietly scooting back to the middle to try to keep herself hidden. A large pair of ears started to poke from the top edge of the opening in front of her as one of the foxes began to sniff around it.

Then she heard a deep groan of the wood before the world started spinning.

Their added weight and shuffling around had tipped it, and the log went tumbling off to one side in a blast of leaves and cracking twigs. The fire spirits were thrown off, but Hat Kid was left rolling along with it, slamming her hands against the wood to try to keep herself from being tossed around inside. It barreled down a steady slope, stopping only when it rammed into another tree.

The only saving grace was that the land was relatively flat overall, so the log didn't have to chance to pick up too much speed. If it had, she would've inched out of it with a few bruises rather than just needing a moment to collect her bearings and let everything stabilize again in her dizzied vision. The fire spirits twittered somewhere off to the side, and then the sound became distant as they ran off deeper into the woods.

Hat Kid slipped out of the log on her belly, sighing the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding back. She crawled the rest of the way out only after the world completely rotated back into place. She had to backtrack a little to get on the right path, but luckily, she hadn't rolled away too far from where she was initially.

The way ahead continued to swarm with more foxes, several playing in the leaves, chasing each other around, or digging through the soot and dirt. Once section she came across was relatively clear, making it hard for the child to find anything to hide behind. She scaled back into the treetops, lunging from branch to branch and staring down at the spirits sprinting beneath her. She paused once she'd gotten very high, swallowing hard at the sight of one of them sitting in the tree with her. It hadn't spotted her yet though, too busy munching on the end of the branch it rested on.

Fangs licked with flames opened and shut around a thin stalk and a flat tongue flicked across leaves to bat them aside as it chewed on the wood. Hat Kid couldn't tell whether or not the spirit was actually trying to eat it or if it was just sharpening its teeth, but it was cute to watch. She covered a hand over her mouth though to silence herself, carefully sliding her foot over to one of the lower branches of an adjacent tree until it was wedged in the notch where it met the trunk. The action sketched her legs apart and she had to push her weight away from the first tree to scramble onto the second without falling.

The fire spirit's ears perked up at the sound of leaves rustling after her. It stopped chewing on its own branch and sat up straight, looking around before also climbing down. Hat Kid swung around her tree to hide herself and began moving further up once again, pouncing over the spirit as she jumped into the first tree again and right into a third with a proud grin on her face. Maybe she wasn't as graceful as the creatures, but she admired her own abilities. To her, all of the climbs and leaps were no different than playing on a jungle gym set. So long as she didn't think of the consequences if she fell anyway.

She gripped the overlapping branch of a fourth tree and swung her body across, feet dangling before she reached the trunk. The tail of another fire spirit hung within arm's reach and she dropped to a lower level before it could notice her, looping around the branches until she was just above the spirits that scampered along the ground. When she was furthest from the clearing, she vaulted the remaining distance to land on a large root with her arms extended for balance.

Much of her time navigating through the forest was much of the same: Avoiding the spirits, winding through the trees and undergrowth, and hiding when needed. Not all of the branches she walked across were stable, and some cracked under her—forcing her to jump and gathering attention from the foxes nearby. She'd have to flee quick in order to miss them, but they didn't catch her. Other times, she'd stumble across walls of flames the spirits would create for whatever games they were playing: Similar to the barriers constructed during their ritual dances, but passable only if she wanted to risk the pain of the fire. Each time, she'd have to find another way around before returning back on the path the Trailblazer Badge had mapped out for her.

Eventually, Hat Kid caught sight of what she hadn't even realized she'd missed since entering the Firelands: A glimpse of civilization. Granted, it was long abandoned, but the view of a few of Subcon's familiar treehouses made her giddy with joy. She was still probably a little piece off from the rest of the forest, but the alien didn't believe she could be very far from where she bumped into Mustache Girl.

Thinking of her rival, she remembered the other's startled expression from when they parted ways. On a hunch, she lifted the Dweller Mask above her face. Sure enough, the smog that had hidden her path earlier returned in a blinding haze, distorting her way forward. Even this far, the fire spirit's magic was still potent. The vigilante must've been released from its hold and seen what she hadn't at the time: A way out.

Well, now things were different. Placing her mask over her face once again, she let the Trailblazer Badge continue to guide her. Once she freed the Badge Seller, she'd go see Snatcher and the minions and tell them everything about the spirits! She'd go back to her ship and eat some of her own food—maybe even sleep in her own bed for a while before double-checking the scanner to see how many Time Pieces she had left to find in the area. She'd—

She stopped. No… If she were gone for that long, eventually Kit and the fire spirits would have to realize that—somehow—she managed to ran away. Hat Kid planned to escape on her own eventually, but she didn't know how they'd react if she tried to come back after that. If she left now, she felt for certain it'd be harder for her to make it a second time.

And how would Snatcher and the others react anyway? If Mustache Girl hadn't told them anything and she did now, would they let her journey back to collect the remaining Time Pieces or try to stop her? Would Snatcher try to hurt the fire spirits? That was just if they cared—which, she thought they did if only in their own, odd way—but none of the scenarios that played through her mind fell in her favor. If she wanted the other Time Pieces in the Firelands, she'd have to sneak back in and tough it out until she was ready to leave the area completely. Then, maybe someday, she could come back after the spirits had some time to forgive her.

Hat Kid made a point of change direction, veering away from the path she knew would lead to Subcon's giant tree and off toward a separate section of the woodlands where the old ruins lay. There were still more foxes that darted across her path and again she had to hide from each one. At one point, she ventured farther than she'd meant in order to escape them and climbed into one of the treehouses. While she waited for the small group to pass, she noticed that the building wasn't quite as empty as many of the others she'd been in. It was sparsely furnished in dusty, singed cushions, a bookshelf, and a crate of other odds and ends. She found a few plain, wooden toys among them and picked up one that looked like a scaled-down version of the treehouse she sat in.

It was the perfect size for some of her dolls… Well, if no one else was around to play with it anymore, she could certainly give it a new home back on her ship later. As a relic for research purposes, of course. She'd just have to do something about the boring color.

In a few minutes, she left to complete the rest of her journey. The trees grew closer together and the heat became less intense as a soft breeze whistled through them. The smoke and fire steadily became replaced by the familiar, heavy miasma she knew hung over all of Subcon. The cursed nooses made their reappearance, and even the giant spiders the inhabited all of the forest started popping up here and there along the trees.

Only when the grass crinkling beneath her feet shifted from its brown, dry color to a rich green did she finally relax enough to stand in the open. Exhausted, Hat Kid plopped down in the grass, removed her Dweller mask, and fished for the pouch in her backpack. She opened it for the third and final time as the Badge Seller appeared, taking in their surroundings before dipping their head in approval.

"I'm letting you keep that Trailblazer Badge," they first explained, motioning to where it was pinned, "so be sure to keep its abilities a secret. The last thing you'll want to do is make enemies with the spirits. They won't be happy if you move too freely through their territories without permission, and they'll be furious if you let in certain others."

Thinking of a certain, ghostly prince, she could imagine who those 'certain others' applied to. She nodded in agreement, but then looked down. Despite everything, she _did_ like the fire spirits: They were fun and she didn't think most of them meant any harm. They just didn't think like people could. "What if I made friends with them instead?" the child muttered, picking at her fingertips when the Badge Seller reared back their head in rebuke.

At first, they said nothing. When they recomposed themselves, their voice dropped low, but stayed patient. "Then you'd be playing a very dangerous game, young one. Each group of spirits live according to their own ways and are difficult to sway. You'd like to think the fire spirits are sweet, don't you? Sometimes almost like puppies too dull to always know better?" They sighed, "That… may be the case, to a point, but foolishness doesn't make them any less deadly.

"The old days of Subcon are gone," they waved their hand to the dark forest ahead, "and so are the days when the spirits of this place thrived alongside mankind. If they remember the way things once were at all, it's a distant haze that can no longer be recaptured. So even the better natured spirits, like the foxes, won't consider you above themselves. In their case, you'd just be their newest playmate—one of the first in a long period of division with the Dwellers. And they won't want to let you go."

She didn't understand, "But I've seen the fire spirits in the rest of Subcon during their ritual, and you were taken to the Firelands with the others who got trapped in the paintings, right?" She held up the pouch, "You said they let _them_ go."

"And how many more fire spirits have you seen around the bulk of Subcon since the ritual ended?" the Badge Seller asked.

She fell silent. Not very many… After the ritual, it was like most of them had disappeared. She didn't know why, unless her contractual BFF had something to do with it.

Their next words followed her own thoughts, "The Snatcher fends off every spirit that tries to expand their territory deeper into Subcon—the foxes included. However, they need fuel for their ritual fires and what can be found in their own domain hardly suffices compared to rich material full of living energy. The ritual occurs just once a year, and—while they've certainly tried—they'll hardly leave the safety of the Firelands anymore without a need for food or another large fire source to attract them.

"As for most of their captives," they spread their arms wide, directing her focus to themselves, "those of us caught in the paintings were just a means of gathering more energy. Otherwise, the fire spirits are particular with who they choose—and you can't play with someone confined to a puff of smoke. Only that vixen had a use for us and, as she grew bored with them, she set the others free."

Hat Kid understood that the least. Kit never threatened to trap _her_ in a painting and she doubted she did that to Mustache Girl either, from the way she had talked to the vigilante. So what was the point? Why would she keep anyone like the Badge Seller prisoner for so long and then, out of nowhere, just let people go? Her brows furrowed. "I don't get it… Then what did _she _want from you?"

Although the question was directed more to herself as she pondered aloud, the smoky figure before her considered it carefully. They hummed to themselves, "I mentioned stories," and clicked their tongue, "but, to be honest, I felt the request ran much deeper than that. I assume her captives are the closest thing she has to contact with the outside world, and are the only allowance to the fire spirit's strict vetting. Prisoners in smoke or not, if we were all she had to talk to, then she'd want to talk until there was simply nothing left to say."

As soon as they looked at the child's face, their shoulders hitched in regret against their own outward musings. It was written all over Hat Kid's expression: A curiosity that begged to know more. However, everything in their own posture announced that they would say nothing further on the matter.

"If you insist on staying in the Firelands a while longer, then I cannot stop you; however, my advice would be to discourage attachment. Don't antagonize the foxes, but become someone they will nevertheless reject. Make them grow tired of you, so that your escape will go uncared for."

She didn't really know how to do that or even if she really wanted to. For all this time, Hat Kid was just being herself, having fun and outsmarting the spirits. Was she supposed to make them hate her? She pictured their playful teasing and Kit's motherly care and frowned.

"Well, young one, I believe this is where you and I part ways. For a while, at least: I expect you might surprise me as usual and that I'll see you again soon." The Badge Seller pointed to the pouch still nestled in her hands. "Did you remember my instructions? Just take the ashes and blow them into the air. Oh! And one more thing…"

Just like how they had summoned the badge earlier, they cupped their hands and forced their glitches to take another shape. This one was all too familiar to Hat Kid, and she recognized it before it had even fully taken form. The little girl beamed at the bright, shining light that laced through the smoke as they manifested a Time Piece in front of her—catching it by the handle with one hand before it could drop to the ground.

"I found this on my travels. I have no need for it, but you've been collecting these, yes? Take good care of it."

Hat Kid had nothing else to say, so she answered with a rapid nod and gently set the Time Piece down at her feet. She looked to the Badge Seller, then to the pouch as she poured the ashes into the palm of her hand. They felt strange, finer than sand and as warm as they would be if they had just been scooped from a firepit. She held them up to her face, a soft goodbye on her lips, and scattered them across the wind.

In an instant, the Badge Seller vanished and the ashes erupted into a shower of red sparks as they paraded through the air—vaulting off to wherever they would land when they returned the vendor to their living self. Hat Kid watched them go until the flickering lights disappeared from view completely. Then, slipping on her Dweller mask and stowing away the Time Piece, she began the careful journey back to the Firelands.


	10. Time Rift: Lava Plains, part i

With a quick and cautious tread, she was able to return to the gulley without any trouble—removing her Trailblazer Badge and hiding it with the rest of her belongings before she could be spotted. She wasn't even sure if the fire spirits would know what it was or did, but after everything she'd talked about with the Badge Seller, she wasn't going to take a chance on them finding out.

Her stomach grumbled. Hat Kid didn't know how much time had passed—long enough though that she was certain to have missed a meal. It wasn't hard for her to work up an appetite as it was. Kit's food was strange and hardly any of it was fresh; mostly dried, dehydrated, or heavy with spices. Nevertheless, the young alien found herself retracing her steps back to the woman's cave. If she could think of anything else for a little girl to eat out here, she certainly didn't know where to find it. And charcoal still didn't sound good to her at all.

The main chamber was empty, but the tarp to the studio area had been tacked against the wall with part of the rocks and she could hear noises beyond the short passageway. Hat Kid bundled her dress in her hands, squeezing it nervously. If Kit found out she'd let the Badge Seller go, what would she do? Would she be angry with her? Would she try to go after him?

She braced herself. Whatever happened, it was better to face her problems head on than just hang back like this. Acting nervous was just going to make her look suspicious. Besides, as her stomach reminded her a second time, she was hungry.

Kit's back was turned to her as she entered the messy space, her bright, warm-colored form stood out against the gentle, light blues illuminated across the walls. She rummaged around the stacks of paintings, pots, and bottles near the kiln. Hat Kid inwardly winced, staying close to the wall and kicking up dust as she scuffed her boot against the floor. "I'm back…"

The woman's ears fidgeted, alert, and she sat up straight. "Did you have any fun? You'll have to tell me everything!" She wore a smile on her face as she turned around to look at the child, but it swiftly morphed into one of shock. Each of them froze, Hat Kid stiffening under her intense stare and her thoughts turning to the worst. She said nothing, waiting for her elder to make the first move.

Then Kit made an adoring kind of squeak, head slightly tilted as the smile returned to her face and she clasped her hands together. Her tail wagged with glee. She almost seemed proud, "Look at you." Darting across the short distance, she knelt in front her—placing one hand on the latter's slim shoulder and cupping her cheek with the other. "_Aww_, you look just like one of the fire spirits with that cute, little mask!"

Hat Kid felt her entire body relax, glad that the woman couldn't see the clear relief wash over her. She'd been so nervous walking in that she forgot she'd kept the Dweller mask on. Although it surprised her, it didn't seem like Kit had caught on to anything. She lifted her shoulders in a faint, awkward shrug, "Does it look nice?"

"You look adorable!" she beamed, only to be interrupted by a third, _loud_ gurgle from the girl's stomach. Her tail whisked the air again and she chuckled, "Guess you need some fuel before you go running off again though, right? Well, we're in luck. The fire spirits brought a few eggs for us. Normally, I save them for my paints, but it sounds like you could use the energy boost."

"You paint with _eggs?_" Hat Kid's eyes followed her as she stood and vanished back, into the main chamber, but she stayed where she was and gave the room a long look over. The mess was so bad that she couldn't tell if anything had been added or moved. Still, she activated her mask to see what see could find. A part of her couldn't help wondering if Kit was hiding another, trapped soul somewhere.

"Not always," the woman's voice carried from the main chamber, "Eggs have been used in paints for _centuries_ though. And it's not like I can skip to a store, so I make do with what I can."

She was only half paying attention to her words. Her true focus was on the vivid, green outlines that encircled her. No trapped souls, thankfully, but there were few things she felt could be kept hidden from her mask. Such as the terrifying, maddened scrawls smeared across every wall. It was the chaotic scribbling of a hysterical mind:

_WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?_

_LET ME GO OR LET ME DIE_

_I MISS HOME_

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've cooked eggs in a while…" Kit's voice turned sheepish, "Do you like them scrambled? I can make them scrambled."

There were other messages too, surrounding rushed, crude drawings that the alien could barely recognize as the fire spirits:

_THEY DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER_

_THEY LOVE YOU_

_DEMONS_

Hat Kid ripped off the mask before its power had even faded. Spinning on her heel, she ran back down the passage only to slam into a solid, warm mass as soon as she tore past the tarp. She enveloped her arms around its slim form on instinct to catch herself from falling, fingers tightening around fabric and skin brushing against the soft fur of a familiar tail.

In the back of her mind, she remembered Kit calling for her. The woman must've begun to make her way back to the studio area when she bumped into her. Now, she looked down in astonishment at the child clinging around her hips, cradling a large egg in her arms. Up until then, she had hardly been reluctant to give physical contact; however, for a moment, she hesitated before patting the girl on the head. "Little one… What's the matter?"

Hat Kid didn't look up—not at first. It took some coaxing from the warm touch ruffling her hair before she raised her head and caught sight of the clueless, motherly gaze looking down at her. It wasn't a face that matched the writing she saw on the walls, but it didn't give her much comfort. It just calmed enough to get her back to her senses.

"Nothing," she lied, "I was just looking at your paintings."

Her gaze dropped down to the egg and her eyes widened. It was practically the size of a volleyball! She hadn't seen any birds around the Firelands so far, but her mind went to the crows she'd fought in Mafia Town. As much as she tried to brush it from her thoughts, she hoped it wasn't one of theirs…

"I was asking if you liked your eggs scrambled," Kit repeated, giving her a moment to step back before pointedly showing it off in her hands.

Hat Kid nodded, watching as the woman turned to the firepit and cracked it into a pot. She didn't know what she was expecting: She was just glad to see the yellow yolk slide in. Kit poured a little water onto the egg, sprinkled some kind of spice, and then began to beat it with a clay tool that wasn't _quite_ a spoon lying nearby. The young alien went to her side, sitting with her legs underneath her as she watched her work.

"You know, I could show you how to paint if you want," the fox woman offered over the swishing sound of the mixture, "I've never taught anyone before, but it could be fun!"

It did sound like a lot of fun. Still, Hat Kid had other ideas. She wasn't certain yet to how much of the Badge Seller's advice she should take to heart, but her own, inquisitive self couldn't simply let some things go. In her travels throughout the planet had taught her anything, it was that there were always more to the stories she heard. Even if she didn't get close to her caretaker, knowing those missing pieces had a way of helping her decisions and could be the difference between making an enemy or making a friend.

She had to start somewhere. "I'd love to paint," she began, "You sure make a lot of stuff, huh? Are you an artist? Who taught you? Was it the fire spirits?"

The woman looked up briefly at the series of questions fired her way, but otherwise didn't react much. "You could say I am, but no, the fire spirits didn't teach me. And they're horrible learners," she whispered that last part with a mischievous smirk and a motion for Hat Kid to keep it a secret between them. "I've been painting for as long as I can remember. I only focused on sculpture and pottery though after I came here."

A flame was lit beneath the wire framing set over the firepit and the egg began to sizzle as the pot was placed over it. "So, you're not from Subcon then?"

"No, I arrived here a long time ago."

"Where are you from?"

Kit fell silent. She didn't appear to know how to respond, staring at the firepit as her brows knotted together. Like with her name, it was as if the basic knowledge had long been forgotten. "Far away," she replied at last, like it truly a substantial answer—even to the point where she satisfied herself with it. "Not that it matters. If you're thinking of that nasty Shadow, don't you worry: He doesn't know about me. And he can't get into the Firelands."

Hat Kid curled her hands in her lap. This was going nowhere fast. Her nose twitched and her mouth watered at the smell of the egg frying in the pot, the scent further amplified as the woman shuffled the yellow mash around to cook it evenly.

"I'm not worried," she said, "I just want to know more about you. You haven't told me anything."

She tapped her cheek with her free hand, "Well, I don't just make art. I have to make most of my own stuff. I can sew, I can make paper, you already know I make my own paints… I can build some things when I put my mind to it—like my kiln! It's not pretty, I know, but it works!"

It was amazing how she could say so much and tell her nothing at the same time… Hat Kid didn't get to press her for more information though as the egg were soon dumped on two, clay slabs that made up for plates. There was so much that just the one was enough to make a decent meal for them both. It smelled wonderful, and the girl began chowing down before Kit could pour her a cup of water. The mild taste of the egg helped offset the spices, and the fresh food was a treat after two days of the rest of her cooking.

Before Kit touched her own plate though, she began to break apart the eggshell over the now empty pot. There was still some residue from the egg left inside, and Hat Kid watched curiously as she mixed them together to cook as well. Her mouth squirmed a little with disgust, "Are we eating that too?"

Her elder blinked, "Hmm? No, this for the fire spirits. They already take good care of me, but sometimes—if I want them to bring me certain things—they need a bit of bribing." She tapped the edge of the 'spoon' against the pot to knock away the bits of shell clinging to it, then left her odd concoction to simmer. "They like their treats best overdone. And hey! Waste not, want not!"

She wondered if she could use some of it to get the fire spirits to help her look for more Time Pieces. She was on a good streak, finding as many as soon as she had thus far. Things never went so well for long though. She remembered how much she enjoyed filming _The Big Parade_ at Dead Bird Studios at first. And then DJ Grooves had started firing heat-seeking missiles loaded with fireworks at her…

"_Put burnt sweeties by your door and a fire spirit may keep you warm,_" Kit uttered, taking the first bite from her plate, "It's a little rhyme people used to say. There used to be stories about fire spirits living with people if they treated them well. Whoever made them up was pretty close."

For the first time since her return, Hat Kid gave the woman an honest smile. There was much of the planet she had yet to see and more she had yet to learn about the lives of the people who lived here. Hearing that small bit of folklore—true or not—captured her interest.

Just like how the taste of food captured her stomach. The first few mouthfuls only made her all the hungrier, so she fell silent for a while as she kept eating, watching the other enjoy her own meal. It was odd, how swept away she was by the peace of the moment, but no different than all the other times she'd found it with her adversaries. She'd have to be careful is all. She could take care of herself.

And, by the end of it, maybe she could make one more difference—and one more friend—after all.


	11. Time Rift: Lava Plains, part ii

She was right not to cling too much to a string of good luck. A few days passed and there was no sign of any new Time Pieces. At first, Hat Kid didn't mind: It gave her a chance to explore the Firelands a little more on her own. Beyond the gulleys, fields, and forests, others areas split off into a deep ravine with lavafalls pouring into a fiery stream and a sandier, steeper pass where the ground depressed in a series of quick-firing geysers. It was all amazing to look at; however, after all was seen, the place did begin to feel a little small.

Nothing felt too far away, and the more she got used to the natural trails the less time she spent taking them in. Slowly, it all began to feel empty and confining. It wasn't a place nicely crammed with things to see and do—people to meet, new things to try—and even the oldest of the fire spirits could only provide so much in the way of companionship. There were plenty of things _they_ enjoyed and they vied for her attention all the time, dragging her into their games and mischief or cuddling against her when she stopped to rest. Still, while it was hard for her to describe it exactly, it just felt unfulfilling.

When she wasn't patrolling for Time Pieces, Hat Kid's favorite way to pass the hours soon became her art lessons with Kit. 'Lessons' was a bit of a stretch, actually, as the woman pretty much just gave her full access to her supplies, let her make whatever she wanted, and offered a few tips on the side. Hat Kid preferred it that way though. Often, Kit would sit beside her, engrossed in her own work, and they'd talk about anything that came to mind.

She just wished she could find out more about her. No matter how much they spoke, Kit kept a lot about herself locked away. She was a good listener—and Hat Kid was more than happy to share stories about life on her ship and her adventures thus far—but offered little in return beyond her artistic knowledge and tales about the fire spirits:

"Charcoal is good for plenty of things: You can draw with it, purify water—it can even be used as a medicine."

"One of pups managed to crawl out of the firepits once. I can't tell you how panicked I was! Thought I'd snuff the little guy before we could get it back in!"

"Yes, they set themselves on fire all the time. They typically can control it enough not to burn you though."

It wasn't always the best conversation, but it was the best Hat Kid could get compared to the spirits. If they weren't talking to the two humanoids, they hardly talked at all or spoke to each other in their own, odd ways. Only the oldest foxes could make full dialogues through language, and these were still often kept short or were broken by gaps in knowledge. It just felt good to have another person there that she could truly speak to.

The child stared at her newest paintings. To no shock, Kit had plenty of deep, warm colors for her to use. In some cases, she might've been limited, but not for what she had in mind. Dripped heavy with paint from her creative, though unexperienced hand, a trio of sheets were sprawled flat in front of her to dry. The illustrated figures of Rumbi, Cooking Cat, and Snatcher with his minions looked up at her—in Snatcher's case, with an unusual, _truly_ happy expression on his face. She'd see Rumbi and Cooking Cat once she got back to her ship and she'd probably see Snatcher at least one more time before she left Subcon: Maybe she could give them these as presents.

Thoughts drifting to her friends and her long absence from them, Hat Kid was caught off-guard by the sudden, muffled alarm resounding through the cave. It sounded a lot like one of the systems installed back on her ship. Kit—busy in another corner of the studio sharpening a few tools—was completely startled by the noise. Ears back with her tail looped around her side, she jumped into a crouching position low to the ground, "_What's that?!_"

It took Hat Kid a moment longer to piece that together herself. Then she remembered a small device she had in her bag. It was connected to one her ship's scanners to check for any time-space anomalies or distortions in reality, but it was shaped like and sometimes doubled as a stopwatch. That alarm only activated when a time rift, a break in reality created from a shattered Time Piece, manifested strongly enough from somewhere nearby. Many of them weren't stable and, if left unattended, it could rip apart and absorb parts of the world around it. The only way to seal a rift was to go in and remove the Time Piece paralyzed in the moment before its destruction.

An anxious excitement that always coursed through her when a time rift appeared gripped Hat Kid immediately. Pushing herself to her feet, she almost tripped as she ran sideways out of the studio, shouting to Kit behind her, "It's one of my toys! I got it!"

"_Toys? _What kind of toy makes that sort of awful sound?" she shouted back, hardly reassured.

Hat Kid had already raced into the main chamber, sliding to her knees as she grabbed her backpack and hurriedly tore though it to grab the palm-sized device. Hitting a button along its thin frame, the alarm stopped and its screen shifted to a kind of mini-map. It couldn't signal the rift's exact coordinates, but it could tell her the general area it was located in. It was near the large ravine, but on level ground.

Kit soon popped out from behind the tarp that divided the cave, a worried look still on her face. Even if Hat Kid knew how to explain what was happening, she was too eager to get going. Tossing her backpack over her shoulders and grabbing the rest of her gear, she thought up an excuse quick, "I forgot I was going to go play with the fire spirits some more! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

She didn't get a word in to stop her before the child rushed out of the cave and down the gulley's jagged pathways, scrambling over boulders and jumping across fissures. Her footsteps were loud against the firm stone, foxes nearby perking up from their daily routines with interest as she sped past them and a few chasing after her—either out of curiosity or believing she was playing yet another game. She powered ahead of them, determined to reach the time rift before she could be stopped by a wave of bodies from behind.

The rift was easy to spot against the reddened background of the Firelands. It hovered just above her height in a wide, open plain. The problem—she realized, as she skid to a halt—was that was as clear a path as it was, with little vegetation and rift in reach, the way ahead was also carved apart by bubbling lava. It tore across the landscape like marbled rock, the only sign of movement from its steady flow dipping back underground before it neared surface once again and eventually flowed off into the ravine.

_The floor is lava…_ Hat Kid thought, sarcasm replacing frustration as she glanced behind her to notice a few fire spirits still in pursuit, _Of course the floor is actual lava!_

Truth be told, it wouldn't have been the first time and she was beginning to doubt that it would be the last either. Still, as she tried to encourage herself, that just meant she had experience. Climbing on a nearby boulder to propel herself from, she jumped to the next clear spot and began to steadily make her way across.

She had to move so carefully that she worried that the fire spirits would try to tackle her at any second. However, when she looked back, she found that most of them had stopped: Only a few gracefully made their way after her. She couldn't understand why until one of them got close enough to try to pull her back by her dress only to slip and fall into the lava themselves. It was hardly a puddle to a creature and it easily scampered back before shaking itself off, watching her from afar as she continued onward. They were immune to it, but she wasn't. For however hard it was to make them understand some things, they clearly knew that much. If they followed too closely, they could push her off into the lava by mistake.

"Care!" one shouted.

"_Don't_ burn! You can't take burn!" yelled another.

Hat Kid didn't need the reminder… She waved at the small audience she'd gathered before moving forward once again. Little by little, she moved over the landscape, bounding from haven to haven amid the flowing fires. _Just like hopscotch, _she told herself, taking a deep breath. A few minutes later, somehow, she made it safely across. The final leap sent her flying through the air straight at the rift, the world freezing around her momentarily before it dissolved from view.

* * *

When she finally did land, it was somewhere far from the Firelands—even, it could be argued, far from reality itself. She hoped to find a purple rift, one of the story rifts, that could give her more information to go by on her search. Purple rifts had the ability to mesh pieces of a being's thoughts, dreams, and memories into a single place outside of space and time. This, however, was a blue rift, which were often much simpler in construction, small, and gave no access to those sorts of clues.

It took her a long time to understand why, but after investigating the first few she'd ever entered, Hat Kid felt she'd figured it out: Upon entry, the blue rifts connected to her own mind.

Looking down at expansive void below from her platform, she could also make out tall, rectangular shapes and glittering lights, as if she was suspended above a large city. It wasn't unlike her hometown, or the last sight of it she'd had before venturing off into space. The large clocktower that made its constant presence in the blue rifts glowed with a blank face indifferent to the movement of time. Here the air was cool, and she paused for a moment just to enjoy the refreshing feeling after days of overwhelming heat. As much as she missed her homeworld and even as distorted as the view was by overlapping dreams and memories, she enjoyed it. It always served as a hopeful reminder why she had to press on no matter how hard or how dangerous things became for her.

Taking another glance around, the rift appeared stable enough. Once she was done, it would just spit her out to the exact point in time she'd entered, so she didn't have to hurry. Hat Kid didn't plan to: The rift felt too much like an oasis compared to the Firelands. She lay back along the white and blue, crystalline surface of the platform, taking her time just drinking it all in.

She counted it up in her head. With the three Time Pieces she'd found so far, the one she'd find here, and the collection she already had… that'd raise her total to thirty-three. Her ship had scanned somewhere around forty of them on the planet thus far and had already located a few more in a place called the Alpine Skyline, but she didn't know exactly how many she had lost to begin with. _A lot_ was all, and she wasn't sure how many she would need to get back home. On top of that, it was dangerous to leave any of the Time Pieces behind. The rifts were one issue, but in the wrong hands, a Time Piece could be used to destroy someone's life at best and warp reality beyond all function at worst.

Maybe it had been the Mafia's fault for breaking into her ship and thrusting both her and the Time Pieces across space and down to the planet's surface, but it was her own fault for not securing the ship's vault properly. The Time Pieces had been entrusted to her, so that made it her responsibility to find them all even if she could go home before then.

Hat Kid promised to herself though, she _would _make it back. And there was no rival, mafia goon, bird, ghost, or fox that was going to stop her.

After the moment's rest, she picked herself back up and looked at what she had to deal with. As she thought, this blue rift was just as small as all of the others. She could already see the variously leveled platforms leading to the glistening Time Piece in the distance. First, she had to get by a series of red, twisting platforms that levitated just ahead. She waited for the first to level with her own platform, jumped—

And felt the entire section rumble. Swiftly, she dove to the next, racing across its already slanting shape to lunge again to the third. By that time, its slope was already so steep that the alien had to kick off it on contact—rebounding from it to land to safety meters away while all three platforms collapsed in sequence into the abyss below.

She may have been outside of reality, but so long as she was in the rift, to her, everything she faced would be _very much real._ That included any injuries she sustained within it. With a huff, she kept moving, mentally preparing herself for every rise, fall, and change in gravity.

The blue rifts didn't just materialize her dreams and memories stopping with home: Over time, as she progressed throughout the world and its diverse landscapes, they began to summon fragments of recent memories as well. These often took the shape of familiar enemies, like the trio of wind weasels that burst from the strangely placed piles of leaves not far from her. They attacked, but Hat Kid was ready for them. Rolling along the ground, she slashed at the first and second one right after the other as they dove for her—dodging the third with a sidelong jump.

They tried to surround her for a tri-attack. She quickly took out one of their numbers to leave her with an opening before they could close in. The two remaining nearly ran into each other as they did, and she took advantage of the second's confusion to lash out at them both. Only one was left hovering in front of her after that. It angrily spun at her, Hat Kid launching herself forward to meet it head-on with a final strike.

She twirled her weapon in her hands, proud of herself for getting the hang of it. She could probably avoid some of her attackers by racing past them to the next set of platforms; however, fighting could also be good practice for her. While she hadn't had to defend herself too much against any spirits, she didn't know how things might change, especially when she made her escape from the Firelands for real.

The next set of platforms actually made her grin. It was the kind fashioned from giant, chocolate chip cookies, a personal favorite. They'd collapse, like the ones behind her did, but as she made the first leap, she crouched down to rip off a large handful before making it across them to the next safe spot. Disappointingly, all she could take out of the rift with her was the Time Piece, but she enjoyed the gooey, familiar taste while she could, licking the melted chocolate off of her fingers when she was done.

The path ahead continued to vary with blue, red, and cookie platforms of all types and sizes; bubbles trailing behind her wherever she went. For all the struggle to took to get from level to level it felt so serene that Hat Kid was almost sad by the time she reached the end, the Time Piece hovering in front of her on a doubled-platform—almost like a treasure on a dais.

Before she grabbed it, she took one last look at her surroundings. Her gaze fell to the clocktower last, a sad smile tugging at her lips. She missed home. Badly. But surely it wouldn't be too much longer until she could go back and she was having plenty of fun adventures until then.

Which would restart as soon as she took the Time Piece in her hands, everything once more falling away around her as both the object and her physical self was returned to the fiery landscape she'd left behind.


	12. Interlude

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Mustache Girl clenched her hood tighter around herself to hide her face as she trekked through the gloomy forest. She never had much in the way of a wardrobe, but she always loved her cloak's bright, rich red color. Now, however, she was beginning to wish she had something a little plainer: She stood out like an obvious target against Subcon's darkened landscape. Not that she intended to hide, given her current mission, she just didn't want to get caught by any number of the forest's twisted forces before she completed it.

Mentally, she was kicking herself. Hat Kid had all the power to make a difference, could do anything she wanted with just a single Time Piece, and had stabbed her in the back. Then, all while claiming one of the mystical objects right in front of her, the alien had the gall to ask _her_ for a favor. Well, _no!_ Mustache Girl didn't owe her anything! Besides, she'd taken care of herself just fine so far—_and_ chose to leave with the crazy fox-woman into the fire spirit's territory. If she'd made it this far, then she could get out all on her own just fine! Meanwhile, the vigilante had her own Time Pieces to search for.

But, in the end, she couldn't. Not just because they were becoming more and more difficult to seek out, but also because of the doubt that beckoned her attention elsewhere: On her rival's confidence as she'd offered to trade places with her so that the fire spirits would let her go. Despite everything, there'd been no hesitation in her voice and only stern determination in her eyes. Even that stupid, smug grin the alien had given her before she left had been filled with a strange certainty that she would make it out alright and that Mustache Girl would somehow help her.

No… No, Hat Kid had just wanted the Time Piece. She wouldn't have bargained for it otherwise and she had always been taking insane risks to collect them.

But she had also helped her escape in that same breath…

It had been days. Mustache Girl knew that, trapped in a spirit realm, it wasn't like the other child could regularly beam up to her spaceship as she'd done in her visits to Mafia Town. Still, she wasn't expecting her to take _so long_ to break out of the Firelands either. Hat Kid didn't always have a plan, but she was a fast thinker—quick on her feet no matter what was thrown her way. Surely it didn't take _that_ long for her to get whatever Time Pieces were in the Firelands, and the Firelands wasn't exactly the place anyone would want to remain for a while.

Maybe she had made it out and already left for another section of the world. It wouldn't have surprised her. After all, they were fighting over the same thing, so it wasn't like Hat Kid was going to tip her off on her travels.

And then a few more days had passed. From what she could tell, there wasn't any activity on the alien craft, no flashing lights or movement across the atmosphere. Mustache Girl had seen Cooking Cat, the normally friendly feline lost in her own thoughts with a worried expression as she walked through Mafia Town's bazaar. She knew the chef had been spending time with Hat Kid lately—even had been bitter toward her for it for a while, until she calmed down enough to remember that Cooking Cat was kind to pretty much everyone. For her to make that sort of face…

_I can _not_ believe I'm doing this!_

Hat Kid had been right about _one _thing: She _was_ a hero, so that meant she couldn't let the other young girl stay a prisoner of the spirits. Even if she had to face off against the Snatcher and his minions one more time to save her. After leaving the first time, Mustache Girl couldn't find her way back to the Firelands on her own—not that she wanted to go back in the first place as all that would do is risk the _both_ of them getting captured. However, she realized that might not be the case for Subcon's phantom ruler.

It was a longshot, given that he was still a mortal soul, but if Snatcher was powerful enough, then there was a chance he could find his way through the barriers that hid the spirits' territories. The only thing the vigilante couldn't draw a reason for was why Hat Kid believed that the ghost would go looking for her in the first place. Surely she wasn't dense enough to have made a deal with him! Or maybe she did, but she was forced into it, and in that case why would she think she was valuable enough for him to rescue? He was a soul thief that ruled the forest with an iron fist: Why would he care about a strange, little girl?

One idea did occur to her and it made her blood boil. _If that no-good traitor promised to give that monster a Time Piece,_ she frowned to herself, _then I _hope _the fire spirits burn her to a crisp! _It didn't seem likely, but it was still possible. He could strike fear into anyone that crossed his path, maybe even enough to cripple her rival's resolve.

Just like how she had to steel her own as she spotted the familiar circle of wicked thorns hiding in the undergrowth that made up one of Snatcher's traps. The idea of putting herself at the ghost's mercy made her shiver, but she didn't know any other way to find him. Did it even matter how anyway? It wasn't like she could fight him! Either he'd hear her out or she'd have to try to make a break for it before he could tear her soul right out of her chest.

Mustache Girl bit her lower lip and took a breath. _Just tell him Hat Kid's in trouble and leave. _That's all she had to do. So long as she made it out alive, it didn't matter what happened next. After that, her hands would be clean from the whole mess and she could go back to hunting for Time Pieces. Forcing herself to let go of her hood, she balled her hands into fists at her sides.

Then, she stepped into the circle.

What happened next played out almost exactly as it had before. The thorns shot up from the ground and surrounded her on all sides, thin vines coiling around one of her legs to keep her in place as the wind picked up around her—so fast that it almost seemed to shriek in her ears. The forest's miasma distorted, a part of it encircling her in a deep, purple mist that seemed to stare back at her with wild, yellow eyes illuminated from contorting apparitions within the gloom. Somewhere, she heard bats or crows fleeing in the distance, startled by the dangerous force that was swiftly coming for her.

Soon enough, a tall, dark figure crawled from the earth and mist in front of her, looming over her head with his arms spread wide and elongated claws ready to strike. A crazed, hungry smile carved across his shadowy visage, the golden light of his core glinting off his sharp fangs.

"_AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOO—!" _

Snatcher's routine entrance died in his throat when he looked down to see who exactly had fallen into one of his traps this time. However, somehow, the look he next gave Mustache Girl was even more terrifyingly unpleasant than the first. His smile shifted into a furious scowl, eyes practically narrowing into slits, and he sank lower to the ground—his cruel stare not even a full meter's distance from Mustache Girl's own.

"And what, exactly," he seethed in a cold, quiet voice, "are _you_ doing here…?"

False bravado manifested itself as her usual sass, "I see you keep that act well-rehearsed. How's your improv?" His deepened glower forced her to back off. She held her hands out passively, brows knotting as she suppressed her fear to summon her usual anger, "Look: This time, I'm just a messenger, so you might want to pull back your fangs for just a minute—and don't blame me for this, blame the Hat Kid!"

His eyes widened a bit at the mention of the alien, but quickly resumed their piercing glare. "Messenger? That's real cute, kid," sneering, he flicked her on the forehead, "but I don't have time for games. And it looks like you didn't learn your lesson the last time you trespassed through my forest."

The force behind the action dipped Mustache Girl's head back, Snatcher's claw mildly pricking her skin. She grimaced, a hand flying to the now sore spot, but held back the insults she wanted to spit at him. Instead, she continued, raising her voice, "_She's been kidnapped!_"

She didn't know what she was expecting when she gave him the news, but the reaction that followed wasn't exactly it. The phantom blinked at her for a second, then his mouth curled back into its wide smile and he chuckled darkly. Wheezing, Snatcher leaned back as he failed to contain the full-blown laughter that erupted out of him next, shoulders raised and a hand pressed firmly against where his chest should've been. Whatever humor he found in the situation shook him so much that the vines entangled around Mustache Girl's leg gave way as he lost concentration. Rather than take the first opportunity to run, she could only stare at him, baffled.

"What makes you think I care about some runaway kid finally getting into the trouble she's had coming to her?" he pressed once he'd finally recomposed himself. He crossed his arms and bent toward the vigilante, "If I wanted an annoying, tiny creature to pester me day and night, I'd get a Yorkie."

It wasn't long until her expression morphed into a firm pout. She knew it. He was just another bad guy—of course he'd be, with how many lives he'd taken. She still couldn't fathom why Hat Kid thought trying to tell him anything had been a good idea: She could be fighting for just a slim chance at escape right now while he just laughed away.

Well… she'd done her part. There was nothing more she could do. Mustache Girl spun on her heel to go, "That's all I had to say. It doesn't matter to me either, but she wanted me to tell you—"

A hand caught her by the cloak, tugging her back. "_Oh no, _you can't walk away without spilling any of the details!" Snatcher chuckled, "How did Hat Brat finally get herself in a mess she couldn't crawl out of? Who's done her in? I need to hear this!"

It took every ounce of will for the child not to snap. Even then, her eyes burned with outrage when she turned again to look at him. She gave him only a curt, simple answer, "The fire spirits."

All at once, Snatcher froze. The wide smile remained plastered on his face, but he drew his arms back—hands clasped as he tapped his fingers together in thought. Both his posture and his voice became unreadable beyond the black-heartened, calculated mien he always carried. Straightening himself, he stared down at the girl.

"Either you're mistaken," he finally spoke, "or you're a very bad liar. The kid hasn't shown her face around here for a while. As a matter of fact, last I checked… she was looking for you."

His voice was even, but something about the way he said that final word still sent a chill up her spine. It was probably for the best if she didn't tell him everything. "I saw it," Mustache Girl asserted, "They had a Time Piece and she followed after them. They took her."

She was so quick to explain herself that she didn't think against telling him about the Time Piece until it was too late. Whether or not he knew what those were or the power they were capable of, she didn't know. He at least seemed to accept the fact that Hat Kid would chase after them, because he gave her a single, small nod of understanding. His expression never changed.

The miasma began to break apart around them, restoring the area to Subcon's typical atmosphere. The thorns slid back into the earth, coiling along the ground like snakes lying in wait for their next victim. Mustache Girl took a few steps back, looking around and eying Snatcher with caution. He blinked, jarring himself out of his own, inner musings, then asked, "That all you had to say?"

She swallowed hard, "That's it."

"Then _get!_" Suddenly, one of the vines launched from the ground and snapped at her like a whip. Jumping aside, she narrowly missed it swatting her arm. "Consider this an act of mercy, but if you ever come back, you won't even have the chance to catch your breath before I've devoured your soul."

He'd barely finished his sentence before she started running. She didn't get very far though when she felt a blast of air rush past her and Snatcher's ghostly form zip through the trees and fog. Mustache Girl stopped herself before she could turn along the trail that would lead her out of the forest, scrambling back to follow him a while.

By the time she caught up to him—maintaining a large distance—she hid behind some bushes and watched as he loomed over a few of his minions, each of them nervously huddled together under their master's intense gaze. Mustache Girl tried to listen in on their conversation, but could only picked up a few phrases.

"B-boss…?!"

"What are you waiting for? _Get going!_ I want all of you out on a fox hunt!"


	13. Act Four: Volcanic Panic

After enduring the heat for so long, Hat Kid was stunned when it actually _rained _in the Firelands. A part of her didn't think it was possible. Apparently though, it had something to do with the fact that its location was still connected to the physical world. Most of the rain sizzled and evaporated as soon as it touched the ground. For a time, the massive waves of steam it created was unbearable and she couldn't stand going outside until it'd passed. Preferring arid conditions, the fire spirits didn't enjoy it much either. As such, seeing the place restored to its overall dry state was welcomed by everyone.

The next day, a few foxes still wouldn't leave their dens until everything had completely dried and the ones that did acted somewhat lazy rather than with their usual, high energy. Without them constantly nipping at her heels for attention, it made for a relaxing morning. First, she and Kit checked on the newborns to see how they'd made it through the rain: Fragile as they were, all they needed to do was bury themselves under the firepits' ever-burning embers to stay safe—even if they were hungrier than ever when they popped back out. Then, the humanoids went into the forest to collect armfuls of the dry grasses and other undergrowth that grew there for their latest project. Once they'd gathered enough, they found a relatively comfortable spot to sit along the edge of the gulley.

While Kit made a simple basket, instructing the child how to weave together the various pieces, Hat Kid soon delved into her own, unique creation; a wreath of intertwining branches and red and maroon leaves—firmly held together in part thanks to the collection of yarns she always carried in her backpack. It wasn't until she'd had help with a bit of fire magic that the accessory was given some true flare, the leaves singed so that their veins remained ignited with a soft glow. It shown like a crown of red, Ethiopian opal.

She was starting to have quite a collection of crafts: This, a second hat she'd made from origami, and all of her drawings and paintings. It was fun, but she was starting to get in a bit of a funk from another, long delay in her search for Time Pieces. Using some of Kit's treats, she'd talked the fire spirits into keeping an eye out for them. So far, nothing had turned up, and it didn't look like many of them would prioritize her request that day. She would have to be a little more proactive.

That's why she was glad when Kit announced she'd have to run a few errands. "We've been going through paper a lot faster than thought we would," she explained, braiding the grasses through one another as she finished off her latest creation. "I'll need to make some more. You can help, if you want, but it can be pretty boring work. You'd probably like to go play instead."

Actually, Hat Kid was starting to think that she'd had enough playtime to last her a while, but she wasn't about to turn down the golden opportunity. Kit would be too busy to watch her and the fire spirits wouldn't stick around her much, which meant that she could explore parts of the Firelands more in-depth at her leisure. She beamed at the woman, already plotting to race off to her first destination, "Uh-huh! I think I want to take a walk."

Kit dipped her head in a nod, rising up with the basket cradled against her hip. When Hat Kid had first arrived to the Firelands—minus all of the time the spirits had stayed glued to the alien's side and her small trip to free the Badge Seller—the former had been eager to do and share everything with her. She had her daily tasks, but she also wanted to do most of them with Hat Kid somewhere nearby and for the girl to show her what she enjoyed or tell her about herself as she worked. Had Kid had been keeping at least _part_ of the Badge Seller's advice, avoiding going too deep with any personal information or about anything relating to her quest, especially since she still wasn't getting much in the way of similar knowledge in return.

Now though, Kit was starting to behave a little calmer, less overly-excitable while still very much motherly. She left Hat Kid in the cave more by herself and took a little more time with their talks. She seemed to be settling into the extended presence of another person just as much as Hat Kid was adjusting to the Firelands itself.

"You might make it back home before I do then," she skipped along a few rocks leading down into the gulley, pausing to add as Hat Kid got on her own feet, "If you do, you know you can help yourself to anything. Just don't start a fire if I'm not around."

The irony of her own words was lost on the woman as she hopped over a glowing, bubbling crevice. Smirking, the child waved her off before walking along the edge of the gulley, in the direction of the large ravine. While nothing seemed capable of putting out all of the fires, the rain had quelled them enough that much of the molten rock stream had cooled—just enough so for her to safely climb down and walk along its somewhat drained path. Before, Hat Kid couldn't make the risky trip. If she waited, she imagined that the stream would refill with fresh lava in no time. It was better to clear this section now, while she still could, to make sure a Time Piece wasn't hidden behind some rock or under a cliffside.

Off and on, she'd seen some of the older foxes take a swim in the lava. A few of their dens were even set fairly close to the ravine's entrance, just one, small sign of their attraction to the would-be murderous substance. So she was bewildered when, the deeper she went, the fewer signs there were of the creatures. Everything she'd learned so far proved that they dominated the Firelands: Their absence here was disconcerting. She gripped her branch tightly, encouraging herself to go further in.

Fire rats scampered around Hat Kid, disappearing and reappearing from under rocks and out of corners of the walls, but by now they weren't much of a threat to her. Any of them that tried to get too close or bite her was swiftly beaten off. These little victories gave her some relief, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about the place away.

Eventually, she reached a point where the walls hung over her so much that they cast large shadows across the ravine. The red blaze of the stream primarily guided her path. That was, until she felt a warm gust of air tickle her face from behind. Curious, Hat Kid followed the sensation to a group of large boulders covering the entrance to one of the Firelands' many caves. It was a bit of a squeeze, but she made it inside, welcomed deeper in by a light somewhere beyond the immediate passage that cast a harsh glow over everything.

It was practically suffocating! She took long, deep breaths, placing her hand against the wall only to swiftly recoil with a hiss of pain. Her palm came back swathed a deep pink from the heat of the rock, but luckily it didn't burn her: It just stung. She had a waterskin made from the burning petals in her bag, and she quickly slid it out and dosed her hand as she walked further in, then took a drink. She thought of backtracking, but the cave didn't look too deep: It wouldn't hurt to scout it out.

A fire rat sped past her feet, nearly tripping her. With nowhere to go but forward, she gave chase. Her footsteps echoed around her, accompanied by the shrill hisses and squeaks of the irritated rodent who only ran faster when it realized it was being followed. One by one, the two dashed into a wide, high-ceilinged chamber—the latter spilling off the edge of the deep pit of lava that filled the space. Hat Kid ground to a stop before she could tumble after it, watching with a slighted glare as—unaffected—it swam off to the other side, giving her a seemingly smug look over its shoulder.

Squatting down by the pit, she wondered if she'd found the entrance to an actual volcano or if this was just another creation of the Firelands. She stuck the end of her branch in the molten pool, humming to herself in thought when it came back out undamaged—the flamed tip no better or worse than before. She plucked a small, stray twig from her wreath-crown and tossed it in: It didn't fair as well, instantly catching fire and sinking to the depths. Ok then, it was normal lava. It was still a good idea to be careful.

Hat Kid took another look around from where she sat. The rocks were flat with sharp edges, and they looked like they had been glued together to form the walls in alternating patterns of black, red, and gold. In some places, they were piled together in tall mounds while other stacks looked like they were blanketed in ripples of cooled, crackling fabric, most likely from where the lava had overflown in places before settling back down. Her gaze followed them up toward the ceiling and she caught a glint of light near the chamber's highest point. In part, it was because of the massive crack above than allowed the world outside to shine through.

What caught her attention more though was the Time Piece caught between some of the rocks.

She couldn't have scrambled up fast enough. _Finally_, she was back on the right track! The child jogged along the edge of the lava, scouting for any safe place to start climbing. Soon enough, she settled on an area where the lava flow had folded almost like a path of stairs. Little stones were kicked away by quick feet to rain into the pool below. These were followed by larger rocks as she next darted across one of the more unstable mounds. She cautiously minded her footing, double-checking to see that the rock would hold her before scaling further up.

She just failed to notice that her climb was causing a chain-reaction. The stones were beginning to shift at the base of the pile, as though they were trembling from the sudden disruption of their long rest. Her movements—combined with the collapsing fragments that only further dislodged others with every impact—steadily sent the mound rolling out from under her and into the devouring fires. The danger was only made clear when she'd almost reached the top and the whole thing came crashing down in a swift landslide, forcing her to jump.

Two hands dragged along the surface of the next platform, her chest braced against the edge as she leaned her weight forward and caught herself in the nick of time. Like before, the rock was hot against her bare flesh. She gritted her teeth, blinking back tears. The pain urged her to go faster, and she managed to lift her body up and roll away, bracing her arms against her chest as if that would cool them off. The longer period had intensified the pain, but again she was glad to see that she hadn't managed to burn itself. It felt like it though, and suddenly she wanted very much to be out of the cave as soon as possible.

Apparently, the cave thought the same. As the last of the rocks fell into the lava, a second quake followed. Hat Kid's branch had flown out of her hands in the initial panic, landing an arm's length away. She snatched it up and inched back over to the edge, peering down nervously.

A chorus of familiar, shrill shrieks echoed from somewhere below. Fire rats began to pour out of some opening in the wall uncovered by the collapse, jumping into the pool and swimming away hurriedly. A fresh torrent of molten rock soon swept after them, bursting from the hole like a busted pipeline. She watched in horror as it steadily began to fill the pit and then race up the path of rocks after her. The whole chamber was beginning to flood.

The young alien spun around to glance up at the Time Piece. There was no way she could jump safely back down and even if she did manage it, she doubted she could outrun the lava to the cave's entrance. Her only option was to keep going up, snag the mystical object, and pray she could climb out of the large crack above. At large, the rocks seemed to run in a spiraling path along the chamber's perimeter. Some areas were closer to the wall than Hat Kid would've liked, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Hat Kid climbed onto the adjacent ledge only to be greeted by a pair of fire rats waiting for her, hissing angrily. Whether or not this was their nest was hard to say, but they clearly weren't thrilled by her invasion and the subsequent destruction. One lunged for her, teeth bared, no sooner had her feet touched the platform. She skirted out of the way of the first and jumped over the other, pressing onward—fighting them would only take up precious seconds she didn't have. She scowled as claws missed her back by a hair's width, diving away.

The lava already passed the stair-like level below and continued to steadily build. Whatever was going on, she must've untapped some hidden vat deeper in the walls, possibly even connected to the nonstop flow of lava from beneath the plains. Since the lava didn't drain from the tunnel she'd entered by anywhere near as quickly as the area filled up, it must've been a large one. She cursed her bad luck and continued.

She reached a section of wall shaped like a tunnel, the side facing the pool carved out so she could see around it without difficulty. It was narrow though: She had to shuffle on her belly to fit under the massive overhang much too tall to scale itself. It slowed her down, but she didn't have a choice, military crawling to the other side and pushing herself back up with her spine flattened against the stone as soon as she was able. She jumped across layers of rolling basalt. Another fire rat snapped to alert on the other side of the rock, charging to meet her half-way. Still running, Hat Kid batted it aside with her branch.

Three more were waiting on the next ledge, the first catching the girl by surprise and nicking her arm. She knocked it off the side and into the pool with a flailing squeal. The second rodent almost did the same to her, parried off only as she rammed her body into it full-force and flung it into the other. Swinging her branch against the both of them one last time to keep them down, she hopped away the ledge and onto another.

Except this one couldn't support her sudden weight. Wobbling like the scarlet platforms in the time rift she'd entered, it started to fall beneath her. With a startled cry, she threw her body once again to safety—her leg catching on a jutting stone and causing her to skid along the next overhang. Soot grazed at her cheeks and stuck to her lips and she wiped at her mouth, disgusted, as she forced herself to rise. Her body ached from the crude landing, but the idea of getting caught in the ever-building pool terrified her too much to allow a moment's rest. Covering her face, she coughed.

_Jump, fight, repeat. Jump, crawl, fight, repeat._ Hat Kid settled into the rapid motions like clockwork. As she raced onward, it reminded her of not too long ago when she'd had to film one of many movies with the Conductor and DJ Grooves. It felt just the same as speeding along the former's train from cart to cart, outmaneuvering obstacles in order to outrun a bomb before it could blast her and every express owl onboard sky-high. The stakes were just as insane, only this time there was no one rooting for her. If she didn't hurry, she'd be left to perish alone with the rats and flames.

Finally, she reached a level just a few meters under the Time Piece—and a little more than that from the opening above. The latter was more than big enough for her to get out. _Good!_ Panting, sweat dripping from her forehead, she lunged across the piled stones. Two narrow ledges jutted out of the wall fairly close to each other, as though someone had purposefully carved a section of them away. She jumped to one of the vertical slopes and immediately kicked off to bound for its opposite, tossing her weight from side to side in order to make the most distance with what remained of her strength.

Tiny fingers laced around the Time Piece's delicate shape before she had even landed. Hat Kid smiled, opening her mouth to cry out in success, except the noise barely came out as more than a parched wheeze. With barely another thought beyond success and escape, she charged the final lap across unsteady rock with the hourglasses firmly held under her arm. Dust poured over her head as she gripped at dry earth along the wide crevice above—pulling herself into the light and gasping for a breath of the Firelands' air, still polluted with smog, but far clearer than the sweltering mess she'd less behind.

Now out in the open—and with no sign of lava too close for comfort—the child dragged her aching body along the earth and flopped on her back, hugging the Time Piece close to her chest. It hurt… _everything_ hurt. Her arms still stung a bit, her legs were sore from running non-stop, she felt feverish and thirsty, and her lungs were burning.

_But I got one more Time Piece…_ She was one step further from getting out of this inferno and going home as soon as possible. Still lying along the ground, she swallowed hard. And then Hat Kid laughed—a light, troubled, bubbling laugh to relief her nerves from yet another danger to add to her ever-growing list of near-death experiences.

Once she could get back to her ship, she was determined to have the ventilation systems pump fresh, cool air through every room; eat her weight in ice cream; and then sleep for a whole day in her own bed.

Sitting up with a grunt, she removed her waterskin from her backpack once again and replaced it with the Time Piece. In less than a minute, it was drained of every remaining drop. She wiped the sweat from her face with her poncho, staring down at it tiredly and then glancing back through the hole she'd crawled out of. The lava hadn't reached all the way up—lapping just below where she'd collected the hourglass. A few fire rats swam around in it, puffed up indignantly. She stuck her tongue out at them.

Now seemed as good a time as any to go back to Kit's cave. Hat Kid was too exhausted to search some more through the rest of the Firelands today. Right now, she'd count the extra step forward and her survival as enough of a victory.


	14. Act Five: Gushing Geysers, part i

"_What happened?"_

Hat Kid had been through so much on the planet already and the Firelands itself was so dangerous that she wasn't prepared to face an adult who was actually concerned for her well-being. Cooking Cat was always nurturing and there were plenty of elders who treated her with compassion back home; however, on this world, most adults seemed fine with letting kids experience some danger. Even to the point where parental supervision was like a foreign concept. Still, everyone had their own line drawn in the sand.

Ironically enough, this seemed to be Kit's. The woman treated it almost like Hat Kid had simply fallen and scuffed her knee, but upon seeing her enter the cave as a tired, disheveled mess—her arms still red from the intense heat that had marred them—she'd raced over to her side with a worried look. Gently taking her wrists to observe the marks, her eyes also scanned the rest of her for any other clear signs of injury.

"I was only playing," the child tried to dismiss. No matter how many times she used that excuse, it always worked. Kit just didn't have a reason to believe anything else.

This time though, she was more reluctant to shrug it off. She continued to stare at the painful-looking blotches that ran across the young alien's hands and arms. Against, she wasn't really burnt—at worst, they were first-degree and would go down with a little time—but it wasn't a pretty sight. It contrasted greatly from the warm ivory of her own skin, the colorful, radiant markings that spiraled around her forearms faintly casting various shades of both blues and reds against the girl's flesh. For whatever reason, this comparison shook her most, evident by the way she kept her arms held out limply toward Hat Kid in a kind of suspended, touchless embrace after releasing her.

It felt strange, given the circumstances, but she felt like she needed to comfort the woman. "Look! I'm alright, really!" stepping back with a grin, she twirled once in place as if to illustrate her point, "And I'm a kid, so I'll heal fast. You don't need to worry."

At first, all Kit could do was balk at her in mute disbelief. Then her mouth curled in a strange way before settling into a tiny grin. Rising from the floor, she gave her an affectionate pat on the head. "I think I see why the fire spirits like you so much," her gaze looked conflicted, kind of bittersweet, but overall happy, "You have a good heart, and you're bright and full of energy. You're pretty resilient, like a flame that can't be put out. You're a lot tougher than I was at your age, that's for sure."

She walked over to the water barrel, picking a cup off the ground beside it and filling it high. She passed it along to Hat Kid as the latter followed her over, then began to fill a bowl next. Hat Kid quickly downed the drink, gulping about half of it before she took another breath. "What were you like when you were a kid?" she asked.

To be honest, Kit had been so closed-off about her personal life that she didn't think she was going to get a real answer. That's why she was pretty surprised when the woman hummed in thought, a distant look in her eyes, "Something of a baby, I guess… I remember spending more time indoors than out. I liked to stay creative. My father, he—" Here she froze, a hurt look taking over. She turned to face the child, the bowl still in her hands, then set the barrel lid back on with the bowl on top of it. "I wish I had something else to give you, or that I could cool this bit, but it will have to do. Let your arms soak: It should help."

Hat Kid did as instructed after finishing her glass, the water soothing to her aching skin. Still, she wouldn't let up, not when she'd finally broken through. "What's your dad like?"

Kit tried to revive the cheery attitude she usually carried, but Hat Kid's injury tied with her prodding reared her back out of it. She fumbled for words this time, her lips drawn back into a big grin, and then she lost what she was going to say. The expression faded back into a much more muted look and she picked at her fingers anxiously. "He… was an artist too," she finally sighed, nodding in approval at the simplicity of her own explanation, "Taught me almost everything I know! Said I had a knack for working with a brush."

"What about your mom?" Hat Kid encouraged eagerly. She craned her neck to look over her shoulder as Kit walked away from her. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? What's the rest of your family like? Do you ever visit them?"

The woman appeared somewhat unnerved by the onslaught of questions, brows contorted in a struggling way. She held her hands out passively, her voice rising to a shout to cut the child off before she recomposed herself in the next beat. "The _fire spirits_ are my family, silly!" she giggled, "Or, at least, they're like family. They look after me. That's really what matters, right?"

The child frowned. The instant things were going well, they were back to square one. Kit finally resumed her typical pep and showed no interest in taking the conversation further, so it didn't look like it'd be easy to question her like that again. Maybe it was for the best. The second-long outburst was a bit disturbing and she didn't know how far the other could be pushed.

"Anyhow, I think you need to rest a while before you go running around again," Kit continued, a firm hand on her hip, but her smile pleasant and eyes twinkling. "I'm sure the fire spirits will understand that you need time to heal back up. I'd forgotten that the Firelands isn't always the safest place for a little girl, but I promise I'll be watching you more closely from now on."

Hat Kid bit her lower lip, hiding her disappointment. Whatever care Kit was trying to give, it was going to restrict some of the alien's mobility if she needed to venture farther away from the Firelands or somewhere dangerous again. She felt she was getting better at tricking the fire spirits—the young ones anyway—but slipping out of Kit's sight might be a little tougher.

How long would it take for her to recover anyway? Surely not too long, even without normal medicine. After a moment, she pulled her arms out of the water, plucking a dry cloth from nearby and tenderly patting them down. They did feel a little better: They were still red, but only stung a little now. She'd probably be alright within the next day. "Do you have any heart pons?" Worst case scenario, one of them would heal her pretty quickly.

Kit's tail swished behind her, pleased with the idea, "I can go find one! Just promise me that you'll stay put while I'm out." She held her hands behind her back, leaning forward with a playful smirk, "Tell you what: If you be good and keep out of anymore trouble, I'll take you to the hot spring when you feel better!"

Her eyes widened, "There's a hot spring?!" It wasn't the idea of one that appealed to her, just the fact that she hadn't seen anything like that around. Hat Kid thought she'd covered every inch of the Firelands by now: How could she miss something so obvious? She rubbed her wrist… Then again, the lava pit had been new, so maybe the place had a few more secrets she'd yet to find. With any luck, the last few Time Pieces would be one of them.

Kit nodded excitedly, completely back to herself, "You bet! I don't think it should be too hot for you, and it's very relaxing."

"I'll be good!" Hat Kid walked over to her, offering up her finger, "_Pinkie promise!_" Of course, the woman couldn't read her true intentions, but what did it matter? If it weren't for the fact that she didn't know where it was and that she would soon be under heavier watch, she'd march out as soon as Kit's back was turned just to investigate on her own. She would have to be patient, but she was going to keep her to her word.

Her head titled in a confusion, Kit didn't seem to know what to make of the gesture. Nevertheless, she giggled some more at Hat Kid's stern pout and lifted her own pinkie up in mimicry. The girl looped the finger around her own, tugging it in a small, firm shake. It wasn't exactly like the contracts Snatcher made her sign, but she was persistent enough a child that—one way or another—she'd guarantee Kit wouldn't back out on her.

Soon, Kit was off in search of a heart pon. Hat Kid helped herself to another glass of water, also refilling her waterskin and dampening the cloth before settling down on the bed with her stuff. Between sips, she sorted through her backpack. As of now, she had five Time Pieces. She tried to remember how many had shown up on her ship's scanners. Within a cluster that must've marked the Fireland's relative location, maybe eight or nine? That meant she had at least three more to find.

She was careful to reorganize them securely inside, glass lined against fabric so that they'd be less likely to clang against each other when she ran. The alien had known about the Time Pieces for the whole of her young life, but she never stopped marveling over how such powerful objects could, at times, be so delicate. The strong vacuum of space or being piled together in a mountain within the vault hadn't damaged them, but the slightest fall could shatter one. It was as if the universe itself altered their fragility whenever it wished just to mess with her, breaking one at the worst of times or places.

After that Hat Kid sighed, sealing the backpack once again and reclining against the wall. Beyond the occasional skittering of feet outside the cave, it was quiet. Almost peaceful, and she was still exhausted. It wouldn't hurt if she took a nap. It wasn't like there was anything else she could do for the time being.

In minutes, she slid on her side with the damp cloth across one of her arms, drifting into a fitful rest.


	15. Act Five: Gushing Geysers, part ii

It took another full day before Kit agreed to let her run around, but the day after she kept true to her word. The hot spring was hidden along one of the deeper trenches that ran through the woodlands. They first had to cross the open fields and then scuttle down a steep slope well past the tree-line to get to it—far enough away from the gulley that Hat Kid wondered if it was located along the Firelands' far borders. It seemed so anyway, the way the rocks shifted from their dull, dark greys and bold reds to lighter hues. That, and there were also rare, but familiar slabs of ice scattered throughout the area. They weren't very big, but they were distinct and out-of-place enough that Hat Kid thought instantly of Vanessa and her frozen portion of Subcon. It was hard to believe it, but she guessed that, at some point, the queen's storm had managed to stretch even this far…

The spirits didn't like it. While the Firelands had returned to normal after the rains, the foxes noticeably kept clear from the area. Whether it was because of the hot springs themselves or the cursed ice, they had an obvious aversion to the cold, wet matter. Only two fire spirits—older ones—had followed after them, each grumbling with disgust whenever they walked too deeply through a cloud of steam or stepped on a patch of moist earth. "Icky! So, so icky!"

Hat Kid had to cover her mouth to hide back her laughter. To be honest, she didn't appreciate the steam that much either—at least the heat that consumed the rest of the land was dry—but it was funny to watch the foxes squirm with every mistaken step in a shallow puddle of water. The child jumped into one of the puddles herself, the creatures diving back with a surprised cry as it splashed around her. Kit lightly tsked at her for this, but the mischief in the woman's eyes gave no sign of reproach.

The hot springs itself wasn't all that large or deep. Water bubbled and poured into it from one side of the trench and rocks had spilled down the other side to create a natural frame for it. Kit leapt onto a nearby boulder, breathing in the steam with a relaxed sigh and sticking her feet in the water. Her ankle markings shimmered through its clear surface.

Hat Kid sat closer to the edge of the spring. At first, she winced when took her boots and socks off and stuck a foot in the water, immediately withdrawing it. She didn't know what made the other think it would be cool enough for her, but it felt burning. After giving it a minute though, it was better, like a hot bath. She didn't realize how much she'd missed the idea of one until she shrugged off her poncho and slowly crept into the water, her dress billowing around her. Achy muscles melted in the pool, the end of her ponytail tracing her shoulders as she kept her head upright.

The fire spirits kept their distance from the water, huffing at the steam. Whatever relaxation the humanoids enjoyed, it was lost to them. They just stared for a moment before darting out of the trench to explore the surrounding area, off to play some game by themselves. Hat Kid watched them go, only turning to her elder after they'd gone out of sight. "Do they hate water that much?" It made sense, based on what she knew. She was just surprised that they avoided it to this extent. Why would the foxes have followed them at all?

"It _is_ their opposing element," Kit hummed, "Anything cold or damp is nasty to them. The adults can _stand_ water, but that doesn't mean they like it."

"How come you like it then?"

She gave her a lax shrug, "I don't really know. Water just doesn't bother me the same. Although, I do have to be careful at times. Can't overindulge." She gently kicked out against the water, sticking her foot up and playfully wiggling her toes before plopping it back in. Then, she sprawled along her side on the boulder, tracing her fingertips along the surface of the spring. "This really is a special place. It's so bright and open, like the rest of the Firelands, but also nice and quiet. I like it here."

The girl sprang off one side of the spring and swam to the other, working out a burst of energy. Personally, a bath or a pool was just that to her: Fun, but not anything fantastic. Still, she nodded along. She was enjoying the swim and could admit that it wasn't like anything else the Firelands had to offer.

There was a dull thrum in the distance, followed by what sounded like a light, muffled explosion, then rain. Bewildered, Hat Kid held her arms out to feel for any droplets, but there was nothing. She looked behind her, wondering if another storm was beginning to creep over from above, only to see the tail end of an eruption of water collapse on itself from afar. Even after it gone, she just stared.

"That was a geyser," Kit explained, reading the young alien's bafflement. She herself was unbothered by the noise, already well-used to it. "There are a few small ones clustered together, further along the path."

Hat Kid's heart leapt. During her travels across space and the planet itself, she'd seen all kinds of different environments. A geyser, however, was something new. She propped herself up closer to Kit's boulder, hands braced eagerly against the side of the spring. "Can I go see it?!"

"If you want, but we'd have to hurry. They're active now and these go off several times at once, but when they stop, they'll stay inactive for quite a while."

The woman didn't need to say more. Already, Hat Kid was scrambling out of the water to put her poncho and boots back on. Kit shuffled off her rock, ready to lead to the way, and soon the two were weaving through the trench to where it opened to a wider, multi-level gorge of deep pools, hissing fissures, and steep overhangs. Here, the steam was heaviest, nearly blinding, as it coiled in thick clouds in front of them. Nevertheless, when each of the geysers went off—delayed between each other by seconds—they fired through it and above the trench wall. Rocks also stacked atop one another in a skyscraper fashion, mystifyingly placed, but precariously balanced.

The fire spirits were there. Just as before, they kept their distance away from the water, but upon seeing the two humanoids they rushed over to Hat Kid's side. "Little one looking for her shiny things?" one warbled, "We found a shiny thing. _Waaaaay_ up there."

She beamed at the spirit's good news, right up until she followed where the pair pointed to a wide slab at the very top of one of the stone pillars. Sure enough, she could make out a bright gleam coming from an hourglass shape lying on it. Just like with the last Time Piece, it seemed she was in for a bit of a climb.

Before she could move forward, Kit held her hand out to stop her. "I can get it," she offered, already stepping away from their group, "You just stay here where it's safe, alright?"

Hat Kid didn't get much of a chance to answer. The woman sped off to one side of the gorge and began to scale across it with her usual poise. Her lithe, quick movements across the various ledges were so well-paced that she could've been flying. It was entertaining to watch, and the child couldn't help but comment under her breath, "She's really graceful… She could be a dancer."

At this, however, the two fire spirits snickered to each other. Hat Kid raised a brow only for one of them to lift its head up pridefully and chortle, "We tried! We tried showing her. She can't dance like us."

"Clumsy feet!" the other nodded, whisking its tail.

"Yes!" the first hollered, still laughing along, "Two legs, but clumsy feet!"

The girl frowned at the both of them, then looked back up at Kit—who was already nearing the Time Piece. It was hard to know whether or not to take their word for it, but her own opinion remained the same. Kit crouched along a thin edge, gripping the side of the wall with one hand. She was so high up that she could've easily made it out of the gorge. There was a second, shorter pillar between her before she could reach the hourglass, and she jumped to get across it.

The landing, however, wasn't as smooth as her initial climb—much to the fire spirit's hilarity. Something gave underneath the boulder she stood on and the entire pillar wobbled in place. Kit shot her hands out, extending them for balance. She seemed prepared to jump again, but stopped short, pursing her lips. She shouted down to the child, "These are pretty unsteady! From the way it looks, it might just roll off the edge and break!"

"Stay right there!" Hat Kid yelled back, her mind already formulating a quick plan, "I'll go up on the other side. Maybe we can balance it out."

Kit shot her a scolding look, "It's not safe! There are plenty of shiny things back at my home and you already have a few of these. Do you really need this one too?"

"_Yes!_"

It was an innocent question, but Hat Kid scrambled to think of a way to answer without revealing the Time Pieces' abilities. Thus far, most of the woman's actions seemed to come from a good place; however, she'd already had to fight off plenty of people she called her friends because of the mystical objects. She was still worried what Kit might do if she knew their true power, even though she'd yet to think of a reason for why she would want one.

She bit her lower lip, then gave the only vague answer that held enough truth behind it to be convincing, "They're from my home! My friends gave them to me, so they're _really _important. Kit, please, I need to get it back! Just let me try!"

At last, something in her expression appeared to give. While Hat Kid appreciated her concern, right then, she appreciated the sympathy that reflected through her earlier sternness more. One of Kit's ears fidgeted as she thought it over, then a forced confidence pushed its way enough for her to summon her usual bright smile, "Alright… but be careful! You'll have to time your jumps just right."

The alien traced the area with her eyes before settling on a path. She couldn't just climb the opposite wall: Many of the ledges were too thin for her to walk across and the ones that were weren't within reach or were few and far between. There were also the geysers and fissures to consider, spewing out hot water and stream that felt a lot more intense than the spring had just as she neared them.

Soon though, she began to see a pattern. There was a beat to the way both the fissures and geysers activated. Sticking close to the wall, Hat Kid waited as a barricade of steam shot in front of her—an arm raised to block off the hot winds coming from it. The moment it subsided, she jumped onto a large boulder, rebounding off of it to reach one of the high ledges, and froze. Again, there was another rupture of steam—this time, from the ground up. She kept her body pinned to the rock, flattening her back against it to keep away from the broiling mist as much as possible. Seconds counted off in her head. She waited another full turn before jumping again, this time kicking off a nearby pillar to leap over once more to another rocky shelf.

The pillar quaked a bit at the disruption, but otherwise remained still. The steam nearly caught her when she backtracked, hissing at and coiling around her feet as she swept ahead of it and landed to safety—a little higher this time. Looking out at the wide expanse of the gorge, her expression hardened in thought. Scaling the pillars themselves wouldn't be possible, but she'd need to leap across the top of them to go higher still.

Still pondering what to do, she felt a cold droplet hit the side of her neck. The chill was so sudden that she immediately flinched, slapping the wet place with her hand. Hat Kid looked up, spotting one of the rare, massive shards of ice jutting out of the gorge wall. It was less than a meter above her head. She could still jump _that._ She wasn't sure if it would work quite like the icy trapdoors she'd seen in other locations on the planet, but figured it couldn't hurt to try. Fishing out her Ice Hat from her pack, she slipped it on and scrambled on top of the shard. It was slippery, but she made it. Then—taking a deep breath and hopping the entire thing wouldn't just crumble under her—she summoned the hat's ability to turn herself into a figure of solid ice and did a ground pound.

It worked, in a sense. Without the spring to _really_ send her flying, she didn't get as far as she might have usually and instead left a massive dent in the shard: It did give her enough of a boost though to launch her over to one of the smaller pillars. As usual, the ice encasing her body like a natural armor shattered on landing. The pillar, however, also began to break apart. Quivering beneath her the instant she was free, Hat Kid swayed with the rock to maintain her balance.

She could feel the stones on the bottom levels roll out from under the pillar even as it teetered. Tipping back and forth to try to stabilize them was inevitably fruitless, and she had to jump before it finally collapsed. Unfortunately, this quick move also drove her to a lower platform with no way to climb further up without jumping back down and starting over. The little girl watched as the last of the pillar gave way and crumbled, stones scattering along the earth. A few fell within range of one of the geysers and were swept up by its sheer firepower when it activated—thrown into the air.

Maybe she could still turn things in her favor. Hat Kid's gaze fell back over to the fire spirits, who continued to look on from a distance. The water wouldn't kill them and they'd be invulnerable to its broiling temperature. She pointed to a nearby geyser, waving at them with her other hand to get their attention, "Hey! Roll one of those boulders over this way!"

They stared at her, then each spirit gave a rapid shake of their head:

"No! No way!"

"Nasty, icky! We don't like it! Won't touch!"

"_Please?_" she pleaded. Nevertheless, the two foxes wouldn't budge from their spot. One of the pair plopped down on their hind legs, fur bristling and its head turned in a snubbing manner—like it took offence at her call for help or the idea that it might lower itself enough to put itself in range of the liquid. The other seemed more inclined to listen, but still remained where it was with a kind of proud stance that was only further encouraged by the first's actions.

Hat Kid tried to think of a way to convince them. When she'd been contracted to get rid of the fire spirits by Snatcher, admittedly, she didn't know how to deal with them at first either. Trying to ask nicely or intimidate them hadn't worked: They'd just ignored her. Trying to fight them off with her umbrella hadn't worked: They'd just laughed off her admits to chase them away, dancing circles around her. It wasn't until she'd helped with their ritual that she was able to speed things along. Similarly, she'd had to play by their own rules to best them when they'd chased after Mustache Girl and when she'd needed to escape into the forest to free the Badge Seller. She would need to outthink them here too.

She thought of trying to appeal to their pride, teasing them that they wouldn't help her because they were scared. However, it'd probably only work just once if at all. That meant she had to cater to the fun the fire spirits loved to make. Hands behind her, she turned her back to them in a dismissive way, hiding back a grin all the while, "Fine. I guess I can't show you a new trick then."

Glancing over her shoulder, Hat Kid noticed the second fox titled its head curiously, "Trick?" Some of the tension in their vain posture ebbed. In the very least, she had piqued their interest.

"Uh-huh," she pointed once more to the geyser, "But you need to get one of the boulders over there for me to do it, or it won't work. So I guess I'll just need to stay up here."

Finishing her vague explanation with a bored sigh, she continued to watch them in secret. They glanced at each other before the same spirit took a cautious step forward, "Is it fun trick?"

"_Very_ fun!" Hat Kid answered, at last looking back at them while she rocked on the balls of her feet. To be honest though, she only hoped she could make it entertaining enough for them, otherwise she'd lose their help as soon as she had it.

It stared at her a moment longer before walking any closer, tentatively stepping around any puddles and muttering quietly to itself in disgust. It pressed its side against one of the boulders, trying to shove it in the right direction, before the other fox reluctantly followed to assist. Together, they were able to roll it in—swiftly jumping back just when they reached the geyser's edge to give it a final push. The stone lodged itself atop the opening in the small break between blasts.

A moment later—jarred at first by the build up of pressure beneath it—the boulder was shot into the air. Hat Kid jumped immediately after it, flattening herself against its surface to ride the stone up higher and vault to the next safe place with a quick flip. No sooner had her feet left it, the stone fell back to the earth, sending the fire spirits scrambling away as it crashed once more into the geyser.

She winced. While she had reached higher ground, she expected the pair to show nothing but revulsion against her for her failed plan. And, for a second, that was the case. However, noticing that the stone once again had blocked the wet steam seeping from the geyser, they began to sniff around it curiously. One of the two jumped onto the stone, caught off guard as it was soon fired into the air the same way as Hat Kid while the other ran off yet again. Leaping onto the platform the child had abandoned, it stiffened.

Then, after a brief pause spent in mute terror, the fire spirit began to laugh.

Unharmed and still relatively dry, both creatures twittered to one another excitedly at their newfound game, the first starting down at the other as it scrambled onto the rock next and waited for the inevitable eruption—lunging for its companion once it had reached a high enough point only for the other to race of with a graceful jump of its own back to the ground. Hat Kid watched them from a moment, giggling with the other humanoid still patiently waiting for her above, and then kept going.

Fissures continued to hiss in her face as she ran along the strange, natural obstacle course the gorge formed, and every unstable pillar was a balancing act. Trapped on one of the larger slabs, the alien had to run from one edge to the other to pick up enough force to offset it and launch herself again to another platform. Once again close to the wall, there was a series of crevices firing steam on front of her: She had to dart across them with the mist trailing at her heels to time it just right and make it to the other side.

All the while, the fire spirits darted across the ground and continued to play—minding the water less and less the more they carried on so long as they kept a careful tread. Hat Kid was able to call them for help the further they went along to repeat their actions from before: The foxes would find a large rock and push it into a geyser, offering her another step up along her path and them a bigger launchpad to bounce from.

The pattern continued until, at last, she stood opposite of Kit along one of the highest points. Luckily, her side was closest to the wall, so she had only to wait for the woman to stand before preparing for their final jump. Each braced themselves against the ground, the former counting up so they could act in unison:

"One, two, three… Now!"

Kit's jump was longer that hers, but it was for the best to offset their differing weights—like balancing a seesaw—until each had reached the center of the wide slab that held the Time Piece. The child's eager grip took hold of the object with a bright smile that turned to surprise when Kit lifted her up from under her arms and carried her off before the slab could fall away under them. Hat Kid braced the Time Piece securely in her own arms until they made it back to solid ground and she was able to slide it in her pack with the rest.

One more down. Only a couple left to go.


	16. Time Rift: Drift Smoke Dell, part i

Hat Kid wasn't sure how smart it was to pack away spices with paint supplies, but Kit had assured her that if there was anything she needed that couldn't be found in the main chamber or studio, it would be in the deep cavity in the wall that was used for storage. Thus, one day, the woman had pushed aside the heavy slab of stone that made for a door so the child could see for herself. For all of the paints Kit made, she was missing a few key colors—blues and greens in particular. However, she claimed to keep a few older containers on hand from the fire spirits' various gifts. There was no guarantee they would work if the paint was too old, but Hat Kid was more than willing to try them.

With another long delay in her mission, she decided to use her time to finally spruce up the dollhouse she had found in one of the burning forest's own treetop homes. And she wouldn't settle for anything less than overwhelmingly colorful. Finding a few palm-sized paints hiding behind a mess of other materials, she got to work. The outside was kept bold and warm, as if swathed in shades of orange and purple line many of the treehouses she'd seen: The inside was entirely to her imagination, one wall painted almost like a nursery mural and the ceiling blue with shapely, yellow stars. She painted the base green, with little flecks of red and orange to mimic flames, and when she was satisfied with her work she brought out one of her dolls to examine it from the toy's perspective.

Despite being a child, Hat Kid had a problem with people seeing her doing anything truly _childish. _ It was par for the course with how she grew up, the responsibility for her Time Pieces falling heavily on her shoulders and all of the training she'd gone through to live alone on her ship pushing her to be more independent and practical as a result. Even against her nature, horseplay and nonsense… just left much to be desired from many others that she'd known back home. And here, she simply couldn't afford to show it, not if she was going to be taken seriously enough to get her Time Pieces back.

It wasn't likely that she'd be heavily scrutinized for that in the Firelands, but it didn't make up for the bashful feelings she had toward her toys. That, and she wanted to play with them outside so the treehouse setting would feel more authentic. There was a large, old stump not far away from the cave—ignited along its sides by the everlasting flames that encompassed the rest of the area. It'd make for a good enough tabletop to play in relative isolation.

A short walk later and Hat Kid set up a nice spot for herself and her dolls. The dollhouse was pushed to the center of the rings, and she used an old napkin she found tucked in one of her backpack's side-pouches for a blanket. With her waterskin, she was able to mix up some of the dirt at her feet to make mini mud-pies. The group of figures sat clustered around each other, enjoying the imaginary picnic as while she continued to mold the mess into new things for them to "eat."

They looked happy, now that they had a home of her own. When she ever got back to her ship, she would have to write down something in her diary about how thoughtful the people on this planet were for making these nice, little buildings for the plushy-inclined…

Hat Kid slumped on her knees in front of the stump, gazing at her toys longingly with her cheek resting against her arm. _ How long has it been?_ she wondered. It must've been going on a couple weeks by now. That wasn't any longer or shorter than any of her other adventures across the planet, but it _was _the longest time she'd ever been away from her ship. From her own room. From her own bed. From Rumbi… It felt like leaving her homeworld all over again. It was a good thing she knew she was strong, or else she might've been _doubly _homesick.

One of her dolls seemed to agree as it fell onto its side, lying with its blank face staring back at her. She reached out and gave it a little pat, as if to console it. _I bet you miss being curled up in bed back on the ship too,_ she silently told it. After all, they could only stay cooped up in her bag for so long before they started feeling cramped. Her journeys were hard on them as well. _Don't worry, I'll make it up to you all. When we get back, I'll make us a real picnic—with real food, like cookies._

Then again, she'd probably have to go shopping first… The idea of returning and immediately getting stuck with chores made her sick, but most of what she had was likely spoiled by now unless Cooking Cat had looked after the kitchen while she was gone.

Snatcher, Cooking Cat, Rumbi… She was even starting to miss the thuggish antics of the mafia goons. Hat Kid wondered what they were doing without her… If it was taking this long for Snatcher to come for her, maybe Mustache Girl really had just run off and gone after the rest of the Time Pieces. Or maybe Snatcher really did just leave her to the fire spirits. Or—?

"Little one?"

Hat Kid looked back over her shoulder. It was Kit, looking for her with a basket at her hip. She'd been out foraging in the woods while the other relaxed—although it baffled the child that there was anything to find through the burning shrubbery at all—to create yet another one of the spicy stews or stir-fries that were her common dishes. Standing up with her back hiding the dollhouse, she brought herself to attention. She was met with a cheery grin as golden eyes fell on her at last.

"I found some mushrooms!" the woman announced in a kind of singsong voice, waving a little stalk in the air between her fingertips. The fungi had a round cap that reminded her of bread. "These will cook nicely, don't you think?"

The girl nodded rapidly, biting her lower lip.

However, for Hat Kid's usual wit and for Kit's usual obliviousness, the latter could clearly tell that something was wrong. Ears fidgeting back, she approached her, ready to ask what was the matter, only to catch sight of the dollhouse and forget in her excitement. "_Oh,_ so cute! Is that what you needed those paints for? It's adorable!"

Again, Hat Kid nodded, a little embarrassed but also glad to avoid what could've been an even more awkward situation. She didn't even have a chance to step away as Kit walked to her side and squatted down to take a better look, eying the toys with something of a childlike glee herself.

"You shouldn't be anxious to play with dolls," Kit said, not quite on the right track about the young alien's real feelings, "In fact, we can invite them to dinner too, if you want. Think they'd like that?"

Her tail whipped the air behind her, the sight finally making Hat Kid smile. It was always funny to watch an adult act so much like a kid, and the offer had an obvious sweetness to it. All this time, Kit was trying her hardest to make her feel at home here, but… It just wasn't. This wasn't _her_ home, and she didn't even think it was any place for any normal person.

Hat Kid was going to have to talk to her soon. For all of Mustache Girl's and the Badge Seller's warnings, she'd have to explain to Kit why she had to leave. Yes, she was a little shady, but Kit could also be considerate—she knew that—so surely she'd listen and besides, she could always visit before she left the planet thanks to the Trailblazer Badge. Maybe she could even somehow convince her and Snatcher to get along after she was gone, so that they'd both have a friend close-by.

She'd have to do something. And she couldn't delay things for much longer.

Before Hat Kid could speak, a familiar gekkering sounded over the lip of the gulley, just above their heads. Fire spirits—two of them, from the sound of it—were quickly approaching.

"Give it! Give it here!"

"_Noooo_, me! _I _give it! I give shiny!"

"_Give it!_"

"_Nooooo!_"

_Shiny…?_ Hat Kid had a strong idea about what the two were fighting over, but the joy she felt soon dissipated when saw the pair wrestling over a Time Piece as soon as they neared the gulley. The foxes tugged the hourglass between them by the handles, the child wincing as if the wood would crack. Their fur was startling to bristle with flames by the intensity of their argument, and even Kit seemed nervous just watching it. She looked over to Hat Kid, then back to them, and took a few careful steps forward.

She tried to pacify them with outstretched hands, a motion meant to summon their attention to herself. "Lookie! You found one of the little one's shiny things!" she cheered at them, although her nerves prevented her happy tone from reaching her eyes, "Let's not be nasty to each other now, ok? You both can give it to her: I'm sure she'll be just as happy. Besides, we can make treats enough to go around! See?"

Before she could show off her spoils, the fire spirits began to tumble down. Hat Kid gasped, already spotting the trouble before it even happened. She dove forward, but was still too late. The creatures lost their grip on the Time Piece and it fell—each managing to land on their feet, but the object striking Kit right in the forehead with a solid _thunk, _a wide crack darting across its surface on initial contact. The woman craned back and she let out a warbling grunt, her hands flying to her face.

Meanwhile, the Time Piece dropped the rest of the way to the ground and shattered. Almost right under it when it fell, Hat Kid was immediately swept up in a purple haze that billowed from the wreckage. She could do nothing but brace herself for whatever she might find in the newly made time rift.


	17. Time Rift: Drift Smoke Dell, part ii

Unlike blue rifts, the purple lifts often had a more multi-leveled structure to them, built upon the strong, heavy influence of memories and dreams a broken Time Piece drew from an individual. She never knew what to expect when she dropped into one. Take, for example, the apocalyptic sight of a village consumed in a steady blaze with not a soul around her: The fires were contained, so that didn't worry her, but the vision itself was fearsome nonetheless.

Hat Kid braced herself against the flames, wandering through the ruins of the town. There were some things she recognized from the warped, miniature reality—like the woodlands and treehouses from the burning forest—but she couldn't identify most of the buildings. They had short bases and little stonework, instead made from wood and a kind of plastered clay. Even if it weren't for their dilapidated state, they seemed old.

Whether the location was more dream or more memory, she didn't know. All Hat Kid could do was investigate. Creeping around, she was careful to avoid the fire. She'd done this three times by now, venturing into one purple rift for each of the areas that she'd already cleared across the planet. If she wanted to find the Time Piece at the end and make it safely out of the rift, she would have to collect pons located on each level. Whatever surprises were in store for her, she'd be ready for them.

She just wasn't very interested in pons at the moment. There were always more than enough around to get her where she needed to go anyway. Instead, she started looking for something a little rarer and a lot more special: Storybook pages.

Purple time rifts had a unique trait beyond the merger of dreams and memories: Key moments of a person's life—or fragments of a single, life-changing event that they held close—copied themselves in a physical, scrapbook-like form that she could access. They were always the kind of events that meshed so heavily with who a person was that they could never be forgotten, not really: Instead, the pages of that history hid themselves away across the subconscious, sprinkled in various portions of memory so that they could never be fully removed.

She had meant to catch the Time Piece before it fell, but Hat Kid also realized that this was her chance. Finally, she could learn something substantial or at least satisfy her unrestrained curiosity. Every time she accessed one of these rifts, it helped her to see a much bigger picture regarding the people she met along her journey. Who knew what this next picture would do for her this time…

The first storybook page was tucked away behind one of the smaller structures, and the young alien was only able to find it because its steady glow was more similar to the brilliant shine of a Time Piece rather than the surrounding fires. Hat Kid had long abandoned the internal debate against privacy, picking it up almost as soon as she laid eyes on it. However, she was a little disappointed by how unfamiliar the sole figure in the image appeared to be.

It didn't matter. The page reacted to her touch instantly, consuming her in its light. The vision changed, twisting her view to another, _true_ place in time.

* * *

_Wherever she was, it wasn't the Firelands. The light was much softer here—a warm, but pale yellow that washed over earthy shades of brown and eggshell white within a wide cottage space. Hat Kid sighed, feeling a gentle breeze tickle past her cheek from an open window, and looked around. Automatically, she could tell it was some studio from the easel and paintings set around the room, although it was a lot more organized than Kit's. The space was clear and modestly furnished, supplies stacked along shelves or in the chest that sat against the wall. There were books and a couple of desks, with faint sketches and other paperwork strewn on top of them, all done in a fine, professional hand._

_Hat Kid stepped over to the window, peering out to look at a village in a rolling countryside. Mostly farmland with a stream coursing through a winding road in the distance, it was a small and isolated place. She was on the second floor, and at the sound of shifting cobblestone she looked down to watch a single wagon go down the tranquil street below._

_To be honest, it looked kind of boring. Peaceful, but a place that probably saw little action or even very many travelers: Just a quiet, quaint town that—while picturesque—could never be written in history as anything more than one of a thousand others like it. You could find something like it on postcard; you could walk down its streets and be greeted by people who lived simple, yet satisfying lives of close kinship and local tradition; but to the rest of the world, it all would go tragically unnoticed. _

_There was someone humming behind her. She wasn't alone._

_A young woman sat at a second easel on the other side of the room, working on the finishing details to a small portrait etched in charcoal. While somewhat plain, she had a kind of porcelain beauty, smooth and fragile, her simple, old-fashioned dress bathed in tea rose shades. Her hair was almost as dark as the material in her hand, framing her face in slick strands that flowed like water across her shoulders. Her eyes were a dull grey, but they caught flecks of sunlight that twinkled in them as she moved—rocking forward to apply the next stroke and then leaning back to examine her work. _

_She seemed content, controlled, so lost in what she was doing that at times her song drifted to silence before she picked it up again in a gentle murmur. Along the far wall, near one of the desks, was a painting of a man that so closely resembled her that the two had to be family, only the piece itself was slightly different in style from her current project. From the bits of knowledge she'd already gathered and by the identifiable contours of the woman's face, it wasn't hard for her to piece together who she was. _

"_Kit?" Hat Kid tentatively approached her side. Of course, she didn't react: It was just an echo of the past. No one within it would register her presence and nothing could be changed. _

_All of the bubbly, restless excitement she knew her to carry was subdued to a calm joy. There was a passion for what she did tempered by practice. Honestly, it was the happiest Hat Kid felt she'd truly seen her. _

* * *

The vision blurred out of existence as quickly as it came and she found herself back in the burning village. She wasn't sure what threw her off more: The altered personality or the strictly human appearance her caretaker once possessed. Granted, it wasn't the first time she'd known someone who'd undergone that kind of drastic, physical change—Queen Vanessa's storybook had depicted her transforming from the lovely beauty that she used to be to the hag she now was under the brace of dark magic. Kit wasn't a magical princess though: She had just been an ordinary girl with an ordinary life.

It was easier for Hat Kid to find the next page, placed even deeper within the ruins and stuck on a high branch. Hidden as they were, she had to be careful not to miss multiples of them tucked away on any level before she moved onto the next—a lesson she learned all the way back in Mafia Town. She wasn't going to skip anything and then be forced to backtrack later.

* * *

_It was impossible to tell how much time had passed between the first vision and the next, but Kit still looked the same and was still in her village. Clearly though, that was soon about to change. Her dress tucked up in a manner more suited for travel, bloomers and heavy boots sticking out from under her skirt, she stood on the cobblestone bridge overlooking the stream—leaning across its thick wall to stare out at the water and back to her home. A new, plain pack was slung across her shoulders, along with a large art bag. Wherever she intended to go, she meant to be gone for a long while._

_Again, Hat Kid walked over to her side, quietly examining the features on Kit's face. The young aura that encompassed her was unmistakable, but it was still jarring to see the content thoughtfulness she also possessed. It was the look of a dreamer, swept away in her own mind with a romantic view of the world. It suited her, but it was still so very different._

_Someone shouted after them. Lost in her own musings, Hat Kid couldn't tell what they said: She just followed the woman's gaze as she was also snapped to attention by the noise. Two figures—one smaller than the other, both with dark locks of hair—ran down the dusty road toward her. The tallest, a young man, flailed his arm wildly in the air, clutching a handful of documents. He seemed frantic and angry, but more-so out of disbelief than genuine distress. _

"_How do you… just walk out without your papers?!" he heaved, gulping down air once he'd finally caught up to her. Bracing himself against his knees as he caught his breath, he waved the documents in her face in a scolding motion. "You left them on the table this morning! You'll need father's recommendation while you're looking for work! How could you forget?!"_

_Ah, _there_ was the Kit she knew: A little ditsy, but well-meaning… Her eyes widened as she looked the papers over, then gave the young man a sheepish grin. Rising once more, he stood at around a head taller than her, a figure that could've acted as a father to her himself were it not for their close age. The other individual—a much younger, freckled boy who looked closer to Hat Kid's size, with a similar height difference between them as with their elders—also caught up to the group, tired from the long run. _

_Even without her tall, fox ears, Hat Kid could imagine them dipping low from embarrassment. "Sorry…" Kit offered them a faint, awkward, smile, "and thank you! I guess I'm just pretty excited is all."_

"_Excited or not, I don't get how you think you're going to survive on your own," the man grumbled, dark brown eyes burrowing against her grey ones. He stretched his back with a long sigh, scratching his head, "You're about as vigilant as a newborn kitten, and honestly, sometimes you can be so…"_

_As he paused to find a word, Kit scooted closer to him with her hands cupped together, fluttering her eyelashes at him jokingly. "Adorably charming?" she tried to finish for him. Whatever her mistake, she seemed to be trying to make up for it with mirth._

A smirk traced the line of his mouth, but there was also something a little sad to his expression. "_Gullible," he finally settled with his own, teasing gleam, gently smacking her in the head with the papers before handing them over. _

_Meanwhile, the little boy next to them gave her a mocking sneer, "Who's supposed to think you're charming? You got a stain on your face right now!"_

_Hat Kid took another glance at Kit as she brushed her free hand against her cheek. Indeed, there was a small smear of black dust that she hadn't noticed before, running along the bridge of her nose. It took the woman a minute to find the spot, wiping it off with her forefinger and some spit. Mischief found its way onto her smile and she wiped the little boy's own cheek with it next—the latter recoiling back all too late. Laughing as he sputtered, she gave him an affectionate pat on the head next, ruffling his hair._

"_I'm going to be just fine," she reassured them, "You'll see."_

"_Won't you at least let me walk you over to the next town?" the man offered, "I've got a friend who can take you in for a few nights, just until you're ready to leave again."_

_She shook her head, fumbling with her belongings to store the papers in her art bag, "You can't escort me everywhere. And if I can't take the first step away from here by myself, then how can you expect me to make it anywhere on my own?"_

_For all the stubborn attitude the young boy held, something in him seemed to give at her words. His sour expression softened, even as his gaze fell to the ground at his feet. "Do you really have to go?"_

_Both adults looked with bittersweet fondness at the child, the kind of glance that was loving, but couldn't express the complicated waxing and waning between youth and maturity that marked their years. That—necessary or not, ready or not—change had come and it was taking Kit away from them. Kit leaned down toward the boy, embracing him in a tight hug and kissing his forehead. "I'm afraid that Papa's the only artist needed here for now, and I want to see the world a little before I settle down. I'm going to write home whenever I get the chance though, ok? Will you write to me back?"_

_There was love between the trio: __There just wasn't exactly room for an argument. A decision had already been made. The boy hesitated, but gave her a firm nod. Then, Kit stood up on her tiptoes to kiss the young man on the cheek, his arms bracing her for a short moment before letting go. Once free, she skipped back along the bridge._

_Mid-jog, she spun around again to wave at them both, her bags swinging around her body in a kind of dance. "It won't feel so long, alright? I'll come home again someday!" she called to them, "I'll write when I get to every town! I love you!"_

_Hat Kid stood with the two boys, watching her disappear down the road until she ran out of breath and gradually began to slow. In the distance now, the woman turned just one, last time to face the village and wave at the pair yet again. They waved back, and it was only this final dismissal that gave her leave to continue on her way with a spring in her step. The morning sun seemed to follow her as she left, as the only escort she had on her new and solitary adventure. _


	18. Time Rift: Drift Smoke Dell, part iii

The next two levels Hat Kid reached were each different in design, but were both even more dream-like than the first:

The second level had geysers—much like the ones near the hot spring—that fired from a seemingly endless, grey abyss. That, combined, with the rotating boulders and rock pillars that were kept in suspension enshrouded the world around her in a dull monotone. However, this also made the rift pons and storybook pages much easier to find, so she was able to clear the section in record time.

The third level was a little less simple and a lot more phantasmic. All of the platforms were large paintings: Some caught on fire, some she recognized from Kit's studio or the cottage, and others depicting victims trapped in the cursed frames used for the fire spirits' rituals. It was as though the area itself was one giant, surrealist work of art. It was also harder to find her way around it than its predecessor, the pons and pages camouflaging pretty well against the various bright and colorful backgrounds.

As for the pages themselves, they constructed a single, large scene at a point that must've been at least a few months into Kit's journey. From the last memory, when she had left her home, the seasons had changed from their early spring to the lush greens of summer or early fall. Besides accumulating a few stains from her work, nothing of hers had worn enough to warrant a large passing of time. She also appeared much the same as before, daydreaming as she walked with a carefree air… and still not overly wise.

* * *

_Hat Kid didn't need to see the miasma, or spiders, or skeletons to know that Kit eventually made her way to Subcon Forest. Even if she hadn't seen it before in another storybook, there was something unmistakable about its large, ancient trees and the magical aura that seemed infused with the very land itself. This wasn't the Subcon Hat Kid knew though, it was a lot younger—in a time before Queen Vanessa's frozen storm. Although the treetops blanketed over them, blocking out much of the evening sun, the woods were thriving with life. Wildflowers and berry bushes replaced the tombstones and thorny vines she was accustomed to, and the chirrup of birds and insects filled the air. _

_Kit continued to move along the slowly thinning trails, but as Hat Kid walked unnoticed beside her, it became clear that the woman was lost. The altered landscape was new to the child as well, so even if she could've helped, she wouldn't have known how. The trouble with all of the blossoming flora was that it didn't leave much of a clear path anywhere, and Kit had somehow ventured off of the main road to follow an older path overrun by undergrowth. _

_Reaching into a pocket covered by the folds of her skirt, Kit pulled out a map and examined her surroundings. After several minutes as trying to move forward and then reroute her way back, however, she made little progress. Eventually, she was able to find a solid trail again, but there weren't any road signs and the way was empty of other travelers. She would have to hope someone would stumble upon her and she could ask for directions or make camp for the night. Either way, she was stuck._

_It really did make Hat Kid wonder why someone like her would've left home in the first place. It was obvious she had a loving relationship with her family, and she must've liked her town, the way she stared at it so longingly before departing. All she could make for a reason was a lack of opportunity. _

_Despite the circumstances, Kit didn't seem to mind her situation. Maybe her travels at that point had allowed her to develop a tougher skin, or maybe she was just that laidback by nature. Either way, she found a comfortable place to sit on the root of a tall oak and looked around, slowly shrugging off her gear to make herself more at ease. Taking advantage of the last light of day, she withdrew a sketchpad next and with a small box of tools. The box contained all kinds of sticks made of either charcoal or graphite, and she plucked out one of the former to begin drawing some of the wildlife growing nearby._

_Hat Kid took a seat beside her, watching her work. If it weren't for her naivete, the woman really might've made a professional artist out of herself. She had talent and practice: It was the ability to apply that skill sensibly which she lacked. For the lessons her older self had shared with the young alien, it was still unlikely that she'd make a good teacher. For whatever work she could do, there was no telling how well she applied herself to business. She didn't have the tactical wit to make shrewd judgements. Really, she struck Hat Kid more and more as the kind of person that could get robbed at point-blank range simply because her back was turned and not even pay attention._

_Never did that become clearer then when a fire spirit crept around the tree the two sat on. The fox moved so quietly that Hat Kid herself didn't notice it until it stood just out of arm's reach, but Kit took a lot longer. It was smaller than the child—about knee height to an adult—and was still flush with soft, golden baby fur. Like the rest of its kind, its body radiated warmth, but Kit so absorbed in her work that she didn't even notice this until the creature stuck its face in front of her paper and sniffed at the material in her hand._

_The woman flinched still, staring in amazed bewilderment at the spirit. Perhaps she knew them from stories, but the look on her face told the child that this was the first time she'd ever seen one up close. Her initial shock turned to endearment, like she thought the creature was like the average puppy rather than a mythical being. Still frozen, she was all the more astonished when it blinked up at her after a moment of silence and asked in a high warble, "Food?"_

_Kit didn't know what to think, her whole self appearing shell-shocked over the mere fact the spirit was there at all. It took her a few seconds to stammer out an answer in a soft voice, "Hello there! I-I'm not sure if I have—"_

_The young fox stopped listening, sniffing again at the piece of charcoal in her fingertips only to snatch it away with its teeth and munch it down like it was snacking on a biscuit. Kit mutely gaped in disbelief, her further astonishment giving the creature time to start licking at her latest work in-progress. Then the woman cried out in mild horror and stood up with the now smeared pad cradled close to her chest—the fire spirit dumped near her feet as it lost its balance._

_Hat Kid broke into a fit of laughter, gripping the root beneath her to keep herself from falling off as well. A part of her was sympathetic regarding the now ruined piece, but Kit's reaction was too hilarious not to giggle at. No, she couldn't have had much experience at all with the spirit's yet. Kit examined her work to see if there was any way to salvage it, but the fire spirit had lightly singed the paper with its tongue on top of harshly wiping the charcoal in deep smears, leaving black and yellow trails across the paper. She flipped to the next page, then the next, check the extent of the damage and how far the marks had seeped through her sketchpad. _

_Meanwhile, by then, the fire spirit had already forgotten how it'd been dropped and scrambled along the root a second time, leveling itself above Kit's open art bag and sticking its face inside. Forgetting her and twittering with interest, it began to dig through her stuff. Supplies went flying out before the woman took notice—another startled, worried cry leaving her—and she hurried to collect whatever it tossed. Hat Kid continued to erupt with laughter all the while._

_At last, the fire spirit settled on digging out a tin box, carefully smelling at the edge of the sealed lid. Something akin to a purr resounded from its throat and it began to fight to open the container. This final straw was what threw Kit into the worst panic, swiftly ripping it out of the creature's hands and nursing it in her own with a rapid series of shouts, "Hey, hey, nononono! We don't touch that—we _do not_ touch this! This is bad! This is gunpowder!"_

_Fighting to contain herself, Hat Kid sat with her legs drawn to her and a raised brow, snickering through her teeth. Gunpowder? Now that was an art supply her elder had never bothered to share. With good reason, she supposed: She just couldn't see how that'd be useful to an artist. Besides a couple knives and other utensils used to sharpen her tools or carve into some of her work, she'd never seen her with a weapon. The idea of her with an actual gun was as strange as it was worrisome._

_The fire spirit understood the woman less than Hat Kid did, drooping its ears back when she barked at it only to lift one of them up again as it tilted its head at her. It gekkered curiously "Poo-duh?"_

_Calming down a little, Kit tried to offer it a patient grin and nodded, "Yes, _powder._"_

"_Food?"_

_Again, her face fell. Again, Hat Kid laughed behind her. However much the creature could grasp the human tongue or would know about the language in the future, it was virtually pointless trying to reason with it at this stage. Innocence—or maybe just ignorance—pushed Kit to keep trying though. "N-no…" she exhaled, working to maintain her composure, "This is… not good for foxes. I think, just…"_

_She looked at the bundle in her arms, then at her surroundings. Since she held no presence in the memory, Hat Kid would've just faded right through her as the artist bend down to lay her belongs behind the root the child sat on—out of the fire spirit's range with herself in between them on guard. Instinct, however, beckoned the girl to lean away as the other worked nonetheless. Kit then ripped one of the ruined pages out of her sketchpad and opened the tin, holding it out of the way when the spirit jumped toward her to sniff again at its contents. _

_Even when it gave up and just sat at her side, watching her, she kept her elbow braced out toward it as a kind of shield. The paper was laid flat on a patch of clear earth and the gunpowder lightly sprinkled along its surface. In less than a minute, she'd made a simple, small pattern to look like an elegantly shaped heart or an ivy leaf. Still keeping the pup at bay, she cumbrously reached for her pack to fish out a tiny box of matches._

_There was a small reluctance to her actions as she lit one, moving with greater care when she lowered it to the powder and dragged both herself and the spirit away from the work. The gunpowder quickly ignited, a blaze of fire erupting into the air and dancing across the paper as it followed the trail she left behind. The alien watched, mesmerized by the foreign technique, and even the fire spirit twittered a bit in awe. She expected the utter destruction of the work, but instead the flame traced the powder in a controlled line, burning away its deep, black color to leave behind a scorched brown embedded into the once blank sheet. It really was an art form. Unorthodox art, but art nonetheless._

_The process took place in less than a minute. Once it was over, the fox pup warbled in a playful, giddy way and lunged around Kit, jumping around the paper and smacking at the piece as if trying to ignite it again. The powder wouldn't burn twice though, and the spirit was still hungry. Remembering this, it paused and sniffed at the artwork. Then, to little surprise this time, it began to lick at it just as before._

_Kit's shoulders sagged, but she grinned. She shook her head, plopping back down on her seat as watched the creature from the corner of her eye and started to pack away her belongings, sliding each in her bag carefully to make sure it would fit securely within._

_The last two pieces was her sketchpad and the box of drawing tools. She nearly put them away too when the spirit finally took notice of her once again and stared her hard in the face, soon galloping the short distance over to press its tiny hands against her chest imploringly. "Food?" it requested once again._

_She sighed, looking at the container in her grasp. After a moment's pause, she put away her sketchpad. Then Kit opened the box and withdraw one more piece of charcoal, this one larger than the first. "You get _one_ more," she dipped the piece at the pup firmly, "That's it. And only because you're cute."_

_Just the sight of it made the creature lose its focus yet again. With a pleased yelp, it nipped the charcoal from her grasp and started chewing on it. Finally relaxed—if partly out of exhaustion from the high energy the creature exuded and the panic from before—she leaned back against the tree and watched it in silence. The box was once more sealed with a clap of the lid, tucked back inside her bag, and zipped out of reach._

_Happy enough with the light snack, the fox licked the remaining flecks of charcoal and gunpowder off its face and paws. Then, as a shadow passed over from the clouds suspended somewhere beyond the thicket of branches above, it looked to the sky. It was beginning to get darker. The day was ending. It batted at its ears, dropping its gaze after a minute to stare at Kit. Then, without a word, it walked away._

_Only to stop. Sitting in the grass, it turned to look back at her expectantly. She could only stare after it in return. It whimpered, jerking its head in her direction._

_The woman got nothing out of the motion, lifting a brow and then glancing behind her to see nothing. "What…? What do you want now?"_

_Still whimpering, it jerked its head once more, first at her and then off further into the forest. It stood up, walked a little farther, then plopped down again to fire a steady glance her way once more._

_At last, she started to clue in. Her eyes lit up with hope and she sat a little straighter. "You… want me to follow you?"_

_The spirit paused, not fully understanding her own words, but nodded with a grunt._

_Smiling now, Kit jumped onto her feet and scrambled for her things. "Can you take me to the village?" Her bags clamored against each other as she threw them across her shoulders, "Subcon Village, or—you know what? Either one! I just need a place to spend the night."_

_Again, it paused, processing her words, then stood as she neared. "Take you," it echoed. "Like! Like you!" it cheered, darting around her legs before taking off a few meters ahead of her once more._

_This time, there was no hesitation as she followed after the spirit, "Thank you!" She fumbled a little from the weight of her load and the thistles that clung to her boots, trying to keep her back as though nature itself were trying to warn her of the danger. Except she didn't know that. All Kit knew was that a cute, funny, little fox was trying to help her find her way through the woods._

_Hat Kid knew though, or she knew enough by now from the legends that she tried to give chase with a hardened, concerned stare after the much faster woman. It wouldn't matter how much she ran after her though, or whether or not the vision cut off somewhere in the depths of the forest. Nothing could change what had already been done._


	19. Time Rift: Drift Smoke Dell, part iv

_The next vision ran parallel with the last. Hat Kid watched from among the dark, fiery trees of the burning forest as Kit tore her way through the flames and underbrush. Some time had passed: Maybe a few weeks or even a month or two. Her clothes were disheveled and torn, and she was covered in sweat and grime. She looked skinnier too—not starved, but malnourished. She was a wreck, heaving from overexertion and disoriented from the fear and heat._

_A sickening feeling gnawed at Hat Kid's gut as she ran by, watching the elder gaze at her surroundings with a confused, terrified look on her face. She was experiencing the same thing Mustache Girl must've gone through, except the vigilante made it out after the other child happened upon her when she was also lured in. She was experiencing the same thing that Hat Kid did, except that had barely lasted longer than two hours and she had the Badge Seller to help guide her way. Kit though? She might've attempted to leave the Firelands several times over without making any progress, running in circles thanks to the invisible, spiritual barriers that hid the realm from mortal eyes. And she was completely alone. _

"_Where are you? Where are you?"_

"_Fun, fun! Let's run!"_

"_Silly human, where'd you go?"_

_The fire spirits' voices echoed after her through the wilderness, unaware of the terror they caused. It was just like what happened the first time, like Mustache Girl had explained: No matter what Kit was going through, this was all just fun and games to them—and she was their newest playmate. They didn't mean any real harm, but they wouldn't let her go until they finally grew bored, and by then…_

_The woman's foot caught on a long, shriveled vine buried somewhere in the leaves. Flying forward, collapsing on her side, she released a guttural cry of pain as thistles raked against her arms and face. Hurt, tired, and dehydrated, she sucked on her lower lip and braced her hands against her racing heart. Sheer determination encouraged her to keep going, her feet kicking against the earth until she managed to scramble back up—a little slower, but ever pushing forward._

_It wouldn't matter. She didn't know the way out and sooner or later her body would give up on her from strain. Then the fire spirits would find her, cheering over her collapsed form in victory before dragging her back with them to their home._

* * *

_It was cold and dark. _Overwhelmingly_ so… The damp, frigid atmosphere rattled Hat Kid the most as she squinted in the shadows, trying to make sense of where they were now. Hands outstretched, she touched nothing until she stepped sideways for her palm to meet cold stone—the rock leeching the warmth from her body like a desperate parasite. Just ahead of her, someone was crying. There was the repeated sound of rock hitting rock, grunts muffled through tears and clenched teeth whenever it struck flesh instead._

"_Let me go!" Kit's horse voice screamed across the confined space to three, sequential clangs. _

_Slowly, the child's eyes adjusted to the poor light. They were in one of the fire spirit's dens, comfortably sized for her, but cramped for an adult. Hat Kid could reach up and touch the ceiling without effort. She kept back, pressing herself to the wall with Kit on the other side, trying to dig her way out of the collapsed entrance. Her hands were beaten and cut raw, and her attempts went nowhere. For every stone she moved, two more fell in its place._

_She couldn't believe how cold it was. Even when it had rained, the Firelands never once chilled over. To be fair, it wasn't as bad as it could've been—she was alright in her poncho and when she bundled around herself—but the fact that it was cold at all was surprising. The Firelands didn't have any source of snow or ice, except—_

_Hat Kid felt her heart sink in her chest. This was Queen Vanessa's storm. It had made it this far into the Firelands, the frost that radiated from her own wicked heart expanding enough to partially freeze even this spiritual place. _

_The telltale, singsong voice of a fire spirit called out to her through the rock, its tone unusually somber, "Can't come out! Wait in there!"_

_Deep in despair as she was, something new took over Kit's expression at the sound of the creature's command: Fury, the kind that scalded anything it touched—maybe even enough to melt Vanessa's cursed ice. It was enough to keep Hat Kid back anyway, sympathetic, but scared of the ferocity in her eyes. In that instant, whoever the woman was had vanished: For the time being, she was just a caged animal, frightened, and bewildered, and _angry! _She released a piercing screech, driving her stone a final time into the ground before slamming a fist against the rubble._

"_Monsters! Devils!" she cursed them, "I'll kill you! I'll snuff out every last one of you myself!"_

"_No mad, no mad! Wait there!"_

"_I want to go home!"_

"Can't come out!_"_

_Another scream tore past her lips, long and shrill, and when the sound finally died in her throat she just sobbed. Kit's body racketed by the intensity of her now mute cries, she drew herself inward and enveloped her arms around her stomach—her head leaning against the unrelenting rock. Despair had won her again, the last of her energy spent. Limply shuddering, she seemed content to at last give up._

* * *

_She didn't look good. _

_The next time Hat Kid saw the artist, she was lying on her side in what looked to be her cave, empty of everything it would eventually contain. Only the tarp stretched across its opening was familiar, the only means for her to shut the elements—and the fire spirits—out. If it weren't for the heavy rise and fall of her chest, she'd look dead. Even then, those seemed like the final, steady breaths of a wounded, dying creature._

_It was happening. Slowly but surely, the same magic that the fire spirits' wielded was taking over her body. It was evident from the subtle glow of her skin, reddened and drenched with sweat, to the fiery veins that coursed through her hair like newly awakened embers or magma pulsing through earth's crust. And then there was the distinguished markings that looped around her wrists and ankles, not as long or as wide as they'd someday be—even the ones that crescented around her eyes were no bigger than hairline cracks—but present all the same. They seared her skin from the inside out, bubbling burn scars carving a trail along her flesh until the polychromatic light ignited under them could break through._

_It was impossible to tell whether it was killing her or fighting to keep her alive. Either way, Hat Kid somehow knew that the woman's _human_ life was over. Even if that same magic somehow gave her the means to, at last, find her way out of the Firelands, things had changed. Now, there were scars that ran much deeper than the ones that ripped apart her skin._

_Some memory resurfaced in Hat Kid's mind, something that Kit had told her when they first met: 'The fire spirits have already taken a shine to her, so it's really not up to me! Once they have their favorites—!'_

"_They like to keep their favorites…" the child finished aloud in a whisper. By spell or by the very spiritual energy that resonated in every crevice across their domain, the fire spirits had infused the woman with their power. No... On second thought, _infected,_ might've been a better word for it. _

_Kit said nothing. She couldn't even cry anymore. The streams of tears across her cheeks had dried long ago, and now she just stared with an empty gaze at the wall in front of her. Grey paraded with gold in her irises, but the life they once had was gone. The light that used to dance in them had dimmed, less like a reflection of the sun's rays and more like the foreboding rings of a black hole. Despite the blazing fire she now nursed inside her, she was a star that had finally burnt out. _

* * *

_Another gap in time passed. Kit's transformation had completed, and however many years had gone by, she retained the soft, lithe beauty of her youth. Sitting at the edge of the firepits which cradled the spirits' young, she gently stroked the hide of a fox that sprawled itself across her lap. It was a comforting, unconscious gesture, her real focus on the pups nestled in the embers. _

_Although Hat Kid had seen them when they were sleepy and at their weakest, those had more energy than the ones clustered together now. These barely moved despite their elders' prodding or only nibbled at the 'food' tossed their way. Their numbers, by comparison, were pitifully small as well. This was a sickly generation, meaning somehow that season's ritual had failed._

_Kit struggled to keep a hardened face, but if one part of her old self survived, it seemed to be her compassion. If it weren't for that, she probably would've kept her promise from before and slaughtered their young then and there. It was the perfect time for it, with so many of them down and their numbers dwindling. If she was brief, she could've easily taken out dozens of pups before any of the much stronger adults keep watch even turned to glance her way. But instead, confliction shown in her eyes, to the point where she eventually rose to her feet and left the area, abandoning the fire spirits as they continued to look after their own. None followed her as she marched down the gulley's familiar path back to her cave, fists clenched at her sides—Hat Kid chasing after her. She moved with a quiet kind of rage, slapping the tarp away as she entered her now somewhat cluttered 'home' and stormed into the studio space._

_Her studio was still the most crowded and disorganized. She'd likely resided in that chamber first to better isolate herself. Her art bag was nowhere to be seen, but she still had her backpack—if lying filthy and tattered along the cave floor, hardly good for more than collecting dust at this stage. Here she stopped, paced a while, then stopped again, trapped within her own, painful and grudge-filled musings. Then she kneeled in front of the pack and took out one of her sketchpads. One of the cover corners had burned and the pages were yellowed with age._

_Hat Kid stepped over to her to peer at the book, watching her flip through the miscellaneous drawings until Kit settled on a collect of small portraits. Most of them were of people the child didn't know. Three of them, she did, recognizing the figures from some of Kit's other memories. The image the woman stared at the longest though matched the painting of her father back in her childhood home. _

_The child pursed her lips. It was moments like these where a part of her wanted to break her own rules, the ones passed down by her own family about altering history. All it would take was single Time Piece to change the course of events leading up to this—just as it would've for the Mafia's arrival to Mustache Girl's home, or for Queen Vanessa's loss of sanity and all of Subcon's demise. History, however, was never meant to be changed; only learned from, as her mentor put it. Such was her duty, to mind the flow of time and space according to whatever she learned and guard the hourglasses from those who would abuse their power._

_Knowing that didn't make resisting the temptation any easier though…_

_Kit only appeared to grow more distraught the longer she stared at the drawing, to the point where her emotions overruled whatever control she'd developed over the magic she'd absorbed. The sketchpad erupted into flames in her grasp and, startled, she dropped it to the ground. In the next second, her expression turned to horror at what she'd just done. She tried to put it out, but it was too fragile and too far gone, crumbling to ashes at her touch. After that, she just stared at the pile, numb on the floor._

_The fire consumed everything: Her work, her freedom, her hopes for the future, her ties to her loved ones, her life, but… Kit hugged herself, gripping her arms in a shaky embrace. The fire was a part of her now. It thrived in every fiber of her being, just as much as it did in the foxes that made up her new 'family.' All at once, she began to recite a single word like a mantra, beginning as a sibilant whisper, then steadily growing. It made Hat Kid shiver, not from the broken mind attached to it but how eerily similar she sounded to the fire spirits themselves when they conducted their dances._

"_Burn, burn…"_

_There were a few rudimentary, handmade frames set along the opposing wall, no doubt some of her earliest creations to help preserve the gallery that would build in time. Right then, however, Kit crawled over to them to give at least one a new purpose. Fingers licked with sparks, she began to trace the frame's perimeter with her magic—carving out careful, sloping pathways with the fire. A golden glow began to resonate from the shallow etchings as her curse took effect, the first of many to come against unwary, wandering souls. _

* * *

Well… the little alien had done it. Hat Kid believed she'd found every storybook page and she'd reached the very end of the time rift—crawling out of a bottomless pit and jumping across a mountainous volcano to get where she was now. The Time Piece hovered before her, bound in the protective casing the purple rifts always strangely formed around them. She stared at it with her weapon drawn, her thoughts in too much of a frenzy to concentrate on the sea of lava that stretched across the horizon, covering everything as far as the eye could see beyond the small island of rock that was her safe haven.

The Firelands wasn't Kit's home. The fire spirits weren't her people. She was a prisoner, beaten by circumstance, broken by the years, and warped into believing that there was something more to her misfortune. It was probably the only way she'd kept a shred of sanity intact.

Taking a deep breath, Hat Kid dove forward and swung at the Time Piece's shield, hearing an ironically satisfying _crack_ as it bounced across the ground. A few swings later, it exploded in a bright shower of vivid, pastel stars and sparks—the actual hourglasses rolling across the earth to her feet, undamaged.

She had to get out of there. They both did.


	20. Act Six: Spirit Chase, part i

When Hat Kid made it out of the rift, she was spat out the same instant in time as when she'd fallen in. Where she might've landed in a tuck-and-roll had she caught Time Piece beforehand, she now stood with the hourglass 'already' in her arms and her mind playing catch-up to her surroundings. Purple rifts always gave her that kind of disoriented feeling the worst, the constant shifts from dreams, memories, and finally reality messing with her head. It was like picking up a book you hadn't touched in a long time and trying to read where you left off only to have forgotten parts of it already, those memories overwritten by other stories or the details of one's own life.

Now left with nothing to fight over, the two fire spirits leaned over the edge of the gulley to peer down at the two humanoids, twittering to each other. One of them warbled a soft "uh-oh" in a hushed tone while Kit continued to rub the spot where the Time Piece had hit her. Her ears were still back, but there wasn't a mark when she eventually drew her hand away to give them another, awkward smile yet again.

Her gaze then dropped to the ground—clearly anticipating a pile of broken glass at her feet—only to then look in pleasant surprise as the child stood there instead with the Time Piece in perfect condition. She beamed at her with the kind of bubbly charm that Hat Kid had grown so accustomed to, "Nice catch! That could've been a mess!"

Hat Kid said nothing, keeping just how right the woman was to herself. Instead, she observed her quietly as—crisis averted—the latter turned back to look up at the pair of foxes with a kind of scolding sweetness. This wasn't the Kit from those memories. By all reason, 'Kit' didn't truly exist in them to begin with: That was the name Hat Kid had given the shell that existed now.

"There, see what you could've done?" Kit wagged a finger at the fire spirits gently, her tone just a little sharper than usual even though the smile never actually left her, "You could've broken the little one's shiny thing, and that would've made her sad! You don't want to make our friend sad, do you?"

The spirits didn't answer, flattening themselves along the earth as if trying to hide and their ears dipping back low against their heads. The reprimanding didn't last long, however, as Kit drew two large mushrooms from her basket. Each fit within the palm of her hand, and she set the rest of her load down to take one in each. Within seconds, she'd ignited them both—each expanding, blackening, then shriveling into burnt masses that she soon held up in offering.

"Well, you both just wanted to help," she sighed, "and you can't be faulted for that. Take these and run along now."

The foxes raised their heads at the sight of the treats, their mood completely shifting to glee. Balancing themselves along notches in the steep slope, they craned down with greedy hands to swipe the mushrooms out of her own before scampering back the way they came without a word. They seemed to forget the trouble they caused or the fight between each other, mumbling in their singsong voices as they nibbled on their snacks.

Hat Kid hugged the Time Piece close to her chest a moment longer before putting it away, walking back to her toys while Kit continued to watch the spirits until they ran out of sight. One by one, she started to bundle her dolls with the rest of her belongings, pausing only when she noticed the slightly crumpled state of her paintings pressed between her purple tunic and the backpack's interior. Without proper care, they were beginning to ruin. She hoped she could give them to her friends soon.

"Let me help you carry those!"

Hat Kid glanced over her shoulder as Kit approached and reached out for the dollhouse, but stopped her with an outstretched arm. "I got it!" she said in a hasty voice, covering her small rebuff when the woman gave her an uncertain look, "It's not much and you've already got your basket. I can do it. See?" She quickly stuffed everything away, a little more recklessly than she would have normally, and zipped her pack firmly shut.

Kit tilted her head at the girl, "But won't you just have to get them out again? I thought you wanted to play with them some more at dinner."

"They already ate. Let's go!" Spinning on her heel, Hat Kid herself led the way back to the cave all without looking the other in the eye. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she really _should_ do anything. It wasn't her responsibility and for all that had happened in her past, Kit _seemed _happy enough now, so maybe it was best that she didn't interfere. She could end up making things worse. Now was probably a good time to take the Badge Seller's advice a little more to heart and just keep herself from getting burned by the woman's hidden inferno.

But the thing was… She liked Kit, just as she liked Snatcher and the minions, the Conductor and DJ Grooves, some of the Mafia members, and—if she was honest—Mustache Girl. They weren't always good people—most of them had tried to beat or kill her—but they were people all the same, each with their own histories and reasons for why they were who they'd become. She'd fought with them, gotten to know them, and helped some of them all without losing herself.

Maybe things didn't always turn out so great, but by the end of the day she could say that she'd done at least some good. She had to have, even if Hat Kid knew she wasn't anyone's savior: From the Conductor finally swallowing a piece of humility to Snatcher—tsundere or no—slowly opening up enough that he didn't mind her presence in Subcon beyond his empty threats. Even the Mafia Boss had to be lightening up a bit despite his claims to her being his 'arch nemesis,' the way he still sometimes hung around her ship.

She could at least set the first piece in motion. After that, well… Things would either be up to Kit or someone wiser than the both the both of them.

Hat Kid took a look around the cave's main chamber as she entered, viewing the place the woman called 'home' in a radically new light. One way or another, Kit had made something of it: A cozy, little hiding place where she could rest away from the fire spirits and pour herself into her work. There were bad memories tied here too though, ones that needed to be unaired.

"You know, roasted mushrooms actually do sound good!" Kit's voice followed after her as she also stepped inside and around the young girl, "Maybe we can have that tonight. Would you like to help me, little one?"

She braced herself and took a deep breath, her boots scuffing the floor anxiously. It was time. Better to get it over with now than later, anyway. "Kit… I need to tell you something."

Her back turned as she set the basket down, one of her ear's twitched at the child's worried, bleak tone. There was no use for Hat Kid to hide her nerves. The woman wasn't so oblivious to miss the clear signs, but whether by choice or honest misinterpretation, she returned them with an embarrassed, apologetic gaze, "_Oop!_ I didn't even ask, did I…? Do you not like mushrooms?"

She bit her lower lip, but pressed on, "I can't stay here in the Firelands, Kit. I need to leave soon."

She could've just left without a trace, but there wasn't any good way to deliver the news. Kit still didn't take it well. Her eyes widened and her smile vanished. She seemed shocked, like the thought never occurred to her. She delayed responding, and then she pretended not to hear.

"I can make something else," her mouth curled upward yet again, but when she couldn't force a grin, she looked away. "Just tell me what you'd like eat. I'll see what we have—!"

"_Kit!_" Hat Kid rose her voice to a shout, cutting her off. Even without looking at her, the woman's ears fell at the sharp bark in her tone. The child bundled the fabric of her dress into tight fists, gripping it for support, then forced herself to try to keep calm. This was already off to a bad start, so someone had to be. "I need to go home. You know what that's like right? So you know I can't stay."

Wincing, her elder spun back around, brows contorted and her arms raised outward in question. "_Why_ though?!" she insisted, unable to keep her own voice level. It seemed enough of an effort to keep her breath steady. "Don't you like it here? I thought… We were having so much fun. D-did one of the fire spirits do something to upset you? Did _I _do something wrong?!"

It was hard for her to answer that. In the woman's own mind, no, maybe not. While she mostly had good intentions, many of her decisions were morally ambiguous at best. Kidnapping Mustache Girl, creating the cursed paintings, imprisoning the victims caught in them for however long in puffs of smoke… A lot of those decisions were made with the fire spirits' influence, but she wasn't wholly without blame. Any point the alien might've made, however, would not only have veered the conversation in a worse direction; it would likely be a struggle to make her understand.

"I'm a girl, not a fire spirit," she said instead, taking a cautious step forward, "I don't belong here and… I don't think you belong here either." Her movements were purposefully slow, in part out of uncertainty and from a desire not to let the woman feel cornered. Tentatively, Hat Kid reached out and took her by the hand. "_Come with me_, Kit. I still have to find another Time Piece, but we can leave the Firelands together. You can see new places, and meet new people. It's a big world. You don't have to stay here."

No amount of encouragement would work: Kit just shook her head, her ears pinned low in distress. "No…" she whispered, still shaking, she drew her hand free and walked away, gripping herself tightly around the chest, "N-no, no, no… The fire spirits need me. They're my friends! They take care of me. And even if they didn't, no one just—Wait." She stopped short, true hurt showing in her eyes when she glanced at the child again. "Did you just come here for those shiny things? And then… you were just going to run away when you found them all?"

Confronted with the possibility, she wondered again if that might've been the better choice. Her muscles tensed and she worked to keep her face unreadable. She held her still outstretched hand passively. She needed to reach the other on her level… "Can I tell you a story?"

Kit said nothing. The hurt and confusion still lingered in her eyes, but soon enough she nodded. Good: At least she was willing to try to listen.

Hat Kid shuffled on her feet as thought of where to start. She wouldn't talk about the Time Pieces or her past: There was a chance the woman would just turn her words against her like she'd done to Mustache Girl to rationalize her own thoughts. She wouldn't talk about her adventures or her other friends: She probably wouldn't care, or would try to convince her that the Firelands was better. Sad as it was, there was already a perfect story that could get through to the her more than anything else.

The child sighed, eying her carefully, and began, "Once upon a time, there was an artist who lived in a small town. She worked hard everyday to make things people would love, and she wanted to show her work to others."

Pausing after the basic introduction, she read Kit's blank, bewildered face. The latter had no idea where she was going with this, still silently listening. It didn't give Hat Kid much hope, but it did push her to keep going:

"The artist also wanted to see the world, so she packed her things and left her home. But she wasn't used to being on her own. Sometimes, she didn't know where to go or what kind of dangerous things were out there. One day, she met a fox. She just wanted help finding a place to spend the night, but the fox was tricky. It led her away from the normal roads to its home, where it refused to let her go."

Kit remained quiet, but the moment's calm had passed. The more Hat Kid told her, the more fearful she seemed to become as realization gradually dawned on her. Her doe-like stare demanded answers from the child; however, she never asked them. She just turned to flee, hurriedly walking to her studio without a second glance.

Hat Kid chased after her, calling her retreating form. "She was stuck there for years," she continued, urgently now, "She couldn't run away, and she was all by herself. Eventually, she became just like the foxes."

There was nowhere else to go: The cave didn't run any deeper than the studio's chamber. Trapped, Kit stopped in front of a cluster of paintings trying to busy herself by examining each of them. "Enough, little one," she told her softly.

The young alien wouldn't let up. Kit actually did remember, didn't she? All this time, she was just pretending not to. Because she didn't _want_ to. Because it hurt too much to think of anything beyond the day-to-day 'fun and games' that made up her current existence. If this is what it took to get through to her though, then she had to face it. "No matter what though, there was still a part of her old self somewhere. She loved her work and she missed her family!"

"I said _enough!_" the woman's voice rose to a harsh, furious shout. Hair swinging across her shoulders as she looked back, it bristled similarly to the spirits' fur—like a fiery mane. It was amazing that her tear glands hadn't completely dried, given what she'd been through, but the droplets built up in her eyes were wrong: They had a strange glow to them, a thin steam encircling her lashes while golden irises pierced fiercely across the chamber. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to hear it!"

"You used to be human! You had black hair, and you wore dresses!" Hat Kid pushed further, "You had two brothers! You promised to write to them! You promised you'd come home someday, but you never could!"

The chamber was cluttered that she had no room to dodge when Kit suddenly took her by the wrist in a firm hold. She gasped, trying to pull herself free and knocking down art supplies as she fought her elder only to be dragged across the studio—flung into the open storage. Hat Kid found her balance and spun around in time to see the woman grab the large slab of rock she used for a door.

"W-what are you doing?" she cried, charging back, "Kit?!"

She didn't look like she fully understood it either. She just had that same confused, pained, and angry look as she dragged the slab over the entrance—a work of effort for her, but nearly impossible for the child. "You…! _Time out!_" she yelled through the stone, fumbling with her words, "You're in time out, little girl! Yeah… I—_You_ need to think, and I'll go make dinner, and then no more talking! We're _done _talking about this!"

Hat Kid beat against the rock, demanding that Kit let her out, but it was pointless. For a second, there was the sound of feet shuffling nervously by the door, and then they padded away as Kit ran out of the studio. All save for the burning flower in her hair, her torch, and a tiny crack in the stone where the slab didn't quite fit over the entrance, it was dark. Left by herself, it was quiet too.

With a groan, overwhelmed, Hat Kid slid to the floor, drew her legs up to her chest, and leaned her cheek against her knees. _Maybe I tried a little _too _hard, _she pouted. That hadn't gone at all well. If anything, she might've just made things worse. If Kit was too far gone, if she _herself_ didn't want to leave the Firelands anymore, then what more could the alien do? Hat Kid might've been on a lot of adventures and had a lot of responsibility over the Time Pieces, but she was still just that: A kid. And how could an _adult_ even help someone who didn't want to help themselves…?

On top of that, how was she going to find the last Time Piece now? Kit would probably keep an eye on her now more than ever, or convince the fire spirits to pay extra attention on her comings and goings. Even if she didn't know about her Trailblazer Badge—

The child blinked, instantly perking up. Maybe that was it. She didn't have to stay in the cave. It would be difficult, but she could just sneak around the Firelands on her own with her Dweller Mask and that badge! She'd explored the area enough to know a few hiding places: So long as she could sneak herself some food and water here and there, she'd probably be alright. More pressingly…

Tearing her backpack away from her shoulders, Hat Kid scrambled through its contents in the dark until she withdrew the familiar mask. There was a chance she could just blow the door apart with her Brewing Hat, but something less destructive might allow her to sneak away unnoticed. It was just a simple hope, but she was right to bet on it: Slipping it on, she looked around the room for anything that could help her escape—some secret kept normally hidden by mortal eyes.

It was partially covered under a wide crate. While the wall and floor looked normal—maybe a little tinged with a purplish hue—with her regular vision, the mask revealed a hole just larger than herself that she could slide through, following a tunnel down, _down_ somewhere within the depths of the earth. There was more to the cave after all. With any luck, maybe it would lead an exit.

Kit would only be distracted for a little while, but Hat Kid didn't have time to waste. Careful to move the crate back behind her as crawled through, she hurried to get as much of a head start as she could.


	21. Act Six: Spirit Chase, part ii

The tunnel sloped into a steady drop, Hat Kid kicking out with one foot against the earth to slow her descent. She was grateful for both her torch and the flower as the way ahead turned pitch black, surrounding her in complete darkness: It made her less nervous when the tunnel gradually widened and the slope ran steeper, dropping her off into the much larger cave system below. Here, the walls were greatly smooth and rounded. She'd slid into an older lava tube, with veins of olivine—the first natural green she'd seen in what felt like forever—running through the surface of the rock. The long undisturbed stones glistened in the light of her fire as she held her branch up high and squinted at the path ahead.

She couldn't feel any wind, but that didn't mean anything. Maybe the air just couldn't circulate enough or she wasn't close enough to an opening. Either way, there was only one direction to go in: Forward. Allowing a moment for her eyes to adjust, she began the steady march further in. There had to be an exit somewhere, and after that… Well, she just hoped her disappearing act worked long enough to make her escape before the entire Firelands chased after her.

She tried thinking of where she could go to hide out until she could find the last Time Piece. Any of the treehouses at the edge of the burning forest would be ideal, but they were pretty far from the rest of the Firelands and the spirits frequented the area too often. Maybe the ravine? No, the lava stream had probably filled again: It was too dangerous. Maybe it was better if she just left the Firelands altogether for now in order to regroup—come back when she was better prepared or at least had some more advice. But how much harder would it be to find her way back in after that, even with the Trailblazer Badge?

A sharp hiss breaking the quiet startled Hat Kid out of her thoughts. Running around the corner of the passage, she skid to a halt just in time to narrowly avoid a blast of steam from a nearby fissure carved through the wall. As the steam evaporated, it revealed a much more difficult terrain to cross. The ground opened to a seemingly bottomless drop, hot vapors jetting from hidden crevices. She couldn't be close to the hot spring, right? It was too far away. Maybe there were other, underground waterways that flowed through the area.

On the other side of the pit, the tunnel continued onward, but above a ledge that that seemed to have partially collapsed. Timing herself to the bursts of steam, Hat Kid jumped across the space to reach the ledge—using the gouged-out stone to scale further up and launch her body over the lip to safety. Another, massive drop-off lay ahead. She paused before going further, however, at the sight of fire rats scurrying along in the dark.

Whether it was luck or fate playing just tricks on her, one of them had a Time Piece locked in its mouth.

She liked to think that it took a lot for anything to really get under her skin. The Conductor's prideful attitude was a large part of his old-man charm. Mustache Girl's threats and the initial end to their friendship hadn't sparked anger until she found out that the vigilante stole her money. She'd made friends with most of her enemies. Somehow though, there were a couple of creatures on the planet that just seemed to find all the right ways to get on her nerves for the sake of spite and nothing else: The crows, the squids, and the rats…

She was going to get that Time Piece even if she had to tackle the rodent to the ground and set herself on fire.

Taking a running leap across the pit, Hat Kid spiraled into a dive straight toward one of the rats with her branch raised to attack—whipping it at the creature before her feet at even touched the ground. It squealed at her, unable to dodge, while a second hissed and moved to counterstrike. That one too was taken out quickly as well, but the third—unfortunately, the one with the Time Piece—jumped up and ran off before she could get to it.

She chased after it immediately, following it deeper through the tunnels. Even if she had a means of luring the rat to her, she doubted she could convince or trick it into handing over the hourglass. Unlike the foxes, these spirits had been nothing but ill-tempered and aggressive. She had to catch it before it vanished somewhere with the Time Piece and she'd have to hunt under every rock to find them with Kit and the fire spirits on her heels.

Worry clenched her heart when the rat tore into a small hole in the wall—struggling at first to fit both itself and the Time Piece through the opening. She was already on her knees, peeping inside to see if she could reach in and grab them, only to hear an odd squeak and look up again to see where it ran off somewhere else further ahead. Quickly, Hat Kid fished for her Sprint Hat through her backpack to give herself an added boost and began the chase once again, beating another pair of fire rats that crossed her path.

The familiar hiss clued her in before she saw the steam this time, rolling out of the way before it could reach her without stopping her pursuit. The next, however, blocked her path before she could make it past—giving another fire rat the chance to attack her from behind. The alien grimaced as it struck in her the back, nearly sending her flying into the mist if she hadn't caught herself in time, dropping low and leaning away to hastily dodge it. From the awkward squat along the earth, she then reared back to lash out at the rat only for it too to jump out of the way in the nick of time. Hat Kid was quick to follow up with a second swing, rotating on her knee and pushing off with her other leg for additional reach. This time, the rodent was knocked back against the wall with a fierce cry, unable to recover before she slipped back the steam and continued onward.

Be it from erosion or just the severe damage from the various vats of lava that ripped apart the land, the two pits she'd left behind weren't the only ones. Very soon, she stumbled upon a third, on the other side of which was a simmering pool of lava that her target now swam through—its head held high above the molten rock to keep its trophy safe from harm. Her umbrella clasped to the side of her pack, she switched it out to fire her grappling hook at a stalactite above and swing across the pit. She landed on a chunk of floating rubble, using the combining stones and stalactites to get across and regain the distance she'd lost earlier.

When the rat ran through another hole in attempt to escape her, it wasn't as lucky as before. This one was much bigger, enough so that Hat Kid was able to squeeze her own body through and follow it at a steady crawl. She was gaining!

Then it hissed at her before picking up speed and squealing with a different cry to the other, viscous noises its kind normally made. It was like an alarm. Sure enough, when she'd made it out to the other side, there was another trio of fire rats waiting for her. One jumped at the child before she could rise to her own feet, forcing her to use her umbrella as a kind of shield.

Without the powerful flame of the fire spirits' magic though, it really was fruitless. The rat bit at her umbrella in place of herself, but showed no sign of injury chomping down on the metal handle in place of soft flesh. The child gasped as sparks began to lick its teeth, rearing back its head to take a second bite—she worried for the loyal weapon that had stayed by her side for so long. She kicked out with her boot against its stomach, sending it flying, but again she made no damage. No sooner had it hit the cave floor did the creature rebound and prepare to launch itself at her again.

This time though, she was ready, now bracing her torch once again in her dominant hand to beat another fire rat back that tried to pounce at her from the left and then her first attacker. The third of the trio dove with a frontal assault: She met it halfway, parrying the creature easily.

The hourglass-wielding fire rat kept leading her deeper and deeper through the tunnels, to the point where Hat Kid felt like she was going in circles until she was forced to jump across another, large pit with rocks collapsing underneath her feet whether she lunged for safety. It wasn't the darkness encompassing the caves, or the obstacles, or even the prolonged chase itself that concerned her in the end though: It was when she finally saw the bright opening spilling her back into the rest of the Firelands—the glow of its ever-fiery atmosphere shimming against the rocks. What would've been a hopeful sight had turned sour at the risk of losing the fire rat and blowing her cover.

But, when it ran out before she could catch it, she didn't have a choice but to press on and pray she could get her Time Piece back before she was spotted. She blinked as she charged after the rodent, not allowing herself the time to get used to the vivid, red light that assaulted her eyes. Her only saving grace was that her immediate path was relatively clear, the cave having spilled them both out into a wide, but fairly shallow trench she guessed was on the opposite side of the gulley where more of the fire spirits resided. She kept her head low as she ran, urging herself to pick up the pace.

There weren't too many other fire rats out here, luckily, and the obstacles weren't as bad either. Instead of jumping a vat of lava or a dodging a fissure of steam, she just had to keep a steady pace without bumping into a boulder, or getting stopped by a fallen tree trunk, or one of the random blazes that always seemed to consume the land. Beyond that, the trench's path was direct—and the walls were high enough to prevent the rat from escaping her mid-chase.

Sure enough though, the worst of her worries materialized in the sound of familiar voices pursuing herself. The ones she'd heard chase down Mustache Girl in the forest and race after Kit in the visions:

"That hatted child?"

"Hatted child? Where are you going?"

"This game, this game?"

Panic swept across Hat Kid as she envisioned the foxes right behind her, not once looking back and instead again encouraging herself to hurry. Gritting her teeth, she dove over a log, her feet hitting the ground hard and dust skidding across the earth as she ran. Things were going to be different this time for sure! She wasn't going to get herself kidnapped! She wasn't going to be forced to stay in the Firelands! She was going to _get that last Time _Piece and she was going to make it home!

Lungs beginning to burn almost as intensely as her surroundings, she braced her torch at her side—holding it out to trip up the rat as she finally, _finally _caught up to it. Its tiny legs scrambled over the branch, sending the creature rolling across the earth and causing it to lose its grip on the Time Piece. With a dismissive, wild swing to thrust the rodent further behind her, Hat Kid scooped up the hourglass in her free hand—awkwardly adjusting to her usual run as she _kept moving _all the while. There was no time to stop and celebrate her victory, or even try to catch her breath: Now that she'd been spotted and had the last of the mythical objects, _she had to go_.

The trench gradually sloped up back to flat ground, spilling her out right in front of the tree line connected to the majority of the burning forest. Before it was a small, open patch of land that revealed her to every fire spirit close-by, but—as it was already too late anyway—she paid them no attention. She shut out their calls for her to come back, their cheers for this latest 'game,' and the swift padding of their feet as they ran after her, focusing on the heavy beats of her own footsteps rapidly pounding the earth and eventually crunching through leaves twigs as she broke through the undergrowth.

All the while, she fumbled with her belongings, shoving the Time Piece in her bag with a reckless abandon that made her cringe in self-disgust, taking her Dweller Mask back out and slapping it onto her face. Her vision altered to the Trailblazer Badge's strange palette and she swiftly corrected her course in turn, following the metaphorical breadcrumbs it gave her that would lead her out of the fire spirits' domain.


	22. Act Seven: Trial by Fire, part i

For a while, she'd hoped that she'd managed to lose them in the forest. The smog and strange, eternally burning flora—along with the warm colors of her outfit acting as camouflage—gave her some cover. That, and her mask's own abilities helped confuse the spirits. Whether simply by its design or the magic it possessed, she didn't know, but she didn't take it off until she was well beyond the trees blanketed in flames and abandoned treehouses, at last approaching the beacon of hope that was the old bell-tower just at the edge of the wood. Back to where it all began, where she'd first been lured away. And beyond that, Hat Kid could see the ocean of deep purples that marked the boundaries to the rest of Subcon.

She'd made it! The place usually exuded an aura of foreboding, but she couldn't help smiling at the familiar sight of it. Chest heaving, legs burning, she ran past where her badge's illuminated path ended –straight for the cover of the bell-tower. Her face was slick with sweat and she wiped at her forehead, leaning against the wall to support herself as she took a moment to recover.

It was still far too early to relax though. Before Hat Kid could take another step, she heard the fire spirits following after her still, their warbling cries echoing off the trees. Pushing herself back up, she tried to race the remaining distance into Subcon—if she was lucky, she could get close enough to Snatcher's tree to call for help—but a wall of flames tore across her path before she could.

Some of them came running on foot. Newcomers caught up with others of their kind in a swift blaze visibly no different from a charging fireball. The spirits swarmed her, cutting her off on every side. A few had even scaled up the trees, looking down at her from the looming branches above. The child grimaced, looking around for a break in their numbers, "You're all pretty persistent, aren't you?"

For all of their usual playful, mischievous attitudes, they seemed more reserved after the chase. This close to the rest of Subcon, with her having bolted through their territory without trouble… even they had to know that something was up and that this was no simple game like some of them had first imagined. One of the foxes ambled a few steps closer, its arms held up near its chest as it sniffed the air and tilted its head to one side, "What hatted child doing?"

"Where going?" another one asked with a sad tinge to its voice, stretching along the ground, "Where little girl going?"

Echoes of the same questions overlapped between them in a chorus of baffled dismay. Hat Kid bit her lip, again looking for a clear way around—spotting a small, dark purple blur out of her corner of her eyes for a moment, but disregarding it as it disappeared. She thought of running for the bell-tower again, but she'd only end up pinning herself inside. Could she call for help? Maybe… Raising her voice loud enough that she hopped it carried deeper into the woods, she looked at the spirits, "I'm sorry I can't stay and play with you, but I need to leave! I need to get back to my friends—and I've got a job to do!"

"You don't want to play with us anymore?" an older fire spirit questioned, the comment further disheartening the rest, "You don't like us?"

"No like?" another, much younger fox whimpered, ears flattening down on its head. Others followed:

"Why no like? We have fun!"

"Leave? Why leave?! Our home best!"

"Our home best home! Come home!"

There was no reasoning with them. Their voices erupted again into another chaotic symphony of gekkering words and she couldn't have pleaded with them more if she tried. Two of the foxes scampered up to her, one of them reaching for Hat Kid's arm to pull her away before she reared back and found herself pinned further as the spirits behind her closed in. Tearing herself free from the former, she twisted her body around their clustering forms—spinning to face them and maintaining her distance.

She freed herself just in time to watch a few more figures arrive on the scene in a spiraling inferno billowing from a low branch nearby, their sudden appearance jarring her. She veered further away from her, bracing herself. Distorted by the flames, they all looked like fire spirits, but as the sparks cleared, she immediately recognized Kit's hurt expression among them.

The woman seemed to have calmed down a little from earlier, but she seemed to forget some of the events that transpired and was far from alright. She'd only managed to regress back to the same state of distress as when the young alien had first announced her intentions to go—if less shocked and sadder than before. She carried her pouch in her arms, hugging it tightly to her chest, and for a long moment she just stared at Hat Kid while the spirits carried on around them. It wasn't long, however, until she joined them.

"Do you really want to leave this badly?" Kit muttered, wincing and gripping the pouch in a tighter hold as if to comfort herself, "I just don't understand… What's out there that we couldn't do for you? We care about you; we've looked after you. I thought we were having fun—and I thought, maybe, you'd…" Here her voice drifted, her eyes snapping away to look at the patch of earth at her feet.

There was no telling how she planned to finish that sentence. There just seemed to be a small disconnect from what she did say and whatever flickered in her conflicted gaze as she kept her head down. They sounded like the fire spirits own lines, but without the certainty or wounded pride. Seeing her like that, Hat Kid wanted to try again to convince the woman to come to reason, but she didn't know what she could say that hadn't been said already and failed.

Hat Kid took a breath, her words directed to the spirits, but her eyes locked on Kit pleadingly. "I'm sorry… I _did _have fun, and I _do_ like all of you," she motioned around, "but this just isn't _my_ home. What if you guys were taken from here? Wouldn't that make you sad? Wouldn't you try to come back? I have to go back to where I belong too."

The woman remained silent, and for a brief moment even some of the foxes paused to consider her answer. Still, one of them cried out in a long whine, shaking its head furiously, _"Noooo! _No, stay! You stay, 'member? You stay!"

Another fire spirit standing beside the first moved closed, adamantly stomping its padded foot on the ground. "Promised stay!" it barked, "No fair, _no fair!_ Lava girl go and you said stay!"

Whatever Hat Kid's chances were to talk them down, they dissipated at this latest reminder. The spirits' restless stillness turned to indignity at the idea of a broken promise on top of her leaving. Their voices rose again, shouting over one another as they demanded she return to the Firelands with them. Again, more closed in. One of the bolder spirits ran up and pulled at her from the back of her dress.

"You stay! Promised stay!" chanted the twittering voices all around her.

"Then you should've got that in writing!" another voice, loud and angry, lashed back from an unknown source. Its dangerous, threatening tone and the way it boomed over their own chorus hushed the fire spirits instantly. There was no time, however, to look for the cause of it. Besides, Hat Kid didn't really need to—especially not when she spotted a part of the ground suddenly seep with a purple mist out of the corner of her eye.

There was no further warning: Only a bombardment of blue as the quick, blurry shapes of vials soared overhead—targeting the fire spirits. Although Hat Kid stayed mostly out of their range, one shattering nearby startled the fox grabbing onto her, causing it to let go and step away with a panicked yelp. The child could barely see the rolling waves of flames that covered this part of the forest from the overwhelming haze that erupted around her afterward—bright shapes darting through the azure clouds as the spirits continued to dodge the vials.

Someone shouted at her from the sidelines of the chaos. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted one of Snatcher's minions waving at her from afar and giving her a silent thumbs up. She smiled back, returning the gesture appreciatively. Sure enough, when everything cleared, there loomed Snatcher himself, satisfaction breaking through subdued rage as he gazed at the mayhem he caused.

A few foxes—particularly the ones who had stayed in the treetops—were untouched, but several where sprawled along the forest floor, drenched head to foot in blue. Many more fell somewhere in between, the goop clinging to their fur as it stood on end. Some tried to shake it off, others—the eldest—tried burning it, while most all of them groaned in disgust. Knowing the truly destructive power those potions could wield, Hat Kid was glad to see that spirits were largely unharmed, even if several were left dazed.

Looking around, her hopeful smile turned to shock when her eyes fell again on Kit, covering her mouth with her hands. She'd been thrown onto her side, and while the woman's expression seemed merely dazed as well, the rest of her hadn't withstood the assault like the spirits did. Splattered in blue, the potion coating her skin and dripping from her hair, there was a long crack that ran from the tip of her forehead to the side of her nose like broken clay. Flickering light shone out of it, and one of her eyes now radiated a near solid white. One of her legs was littered with cracks, the lower part of her calf completely shattered to dust to reveal a translucent, glowing shape somewhat like a normal human foot, but in the fire spirit's bright patterns.

"And here I was beginning to think that you fire spirits were starting to learn your place," Snatcher seethed, "_My _forest is not _your _playground! _My_ minions are not _your_ playmates! _My_ contractors are not _your_ toys! I've done what I can to tolerate you, but my patience is running thin."

Raising his ghostly tail out of the mist, he revealed a young fire spirit even smaller than Hat Kid herself constricted in his grip. The creature seemed relatively ok, but miserable. Gnarled vines oozing with some kind of spiritual energy bound its arms to its sides and kept it muzzled. It whimpered, tiny sparks flickering from its fur only to fizzle out soon after when it tried to burn through them.

"If you want to keep your hides intact," the ghost continued to sneer, dangling the fox in a clear threat, "You'll hand over the kid and run along back to whatever pit you crawled from. Otherwise, junior here will be the first of you to get snuffed out."

Hat Kid tensed. While grateful for the rescue, she couldn't help thinking that this was taking things too far! She wanted to get away from the fire spirits, but that didn't mean she wanted them dead! And even if threats and violence were part of how he did things, she didn't see that helping right then.

Needless to say, after the spirits got over their initial shock, they all began to bristle with fury. Their bodies igniting, they gekkered and howled at Snatcher in demanding, outraged cries to release their kindred. The only thing keeping them back seemed to be the young fox itself still fastened tightly in the ghost's hold.

Only one seemed less reluctant than the rest. "Nasty shadow…" Kit spat, shakily pushing herself up.

Hat Kid watched in astonishment as the dust began to warp around the woman, patching over the broken parts of her body while the flames contained inside her began to weld her back together. Lines of vivid, orange sparks ran across her body, leaving behind a bright glimmer as they restored her to normal. Once she wobbled back onto her feet—momentarily tapping the previously damaged one on the ground to test if it could hold her weight—she glared daggers at the phantom, teeth bared in rage.

"You nasty, _nasty shadow!_" she screamed, fire flickering around her until she channeled it into a solid coil, firing it at Snatcher.

Eyes widening at the abrupt attack, he swiftly dodged it, then shot his own glare at Kit in turn. He seemed bewildered by nothing more than her odd and out-of-place existence, but soon enough looked like he silently drew his own conclusion on how she came to be. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from moving to counterstrike: The only thing that did was that Kit's sudden outburst encouraged the fire spirits to jump into action as well, summoning another barricade of flames—this time, similar to the ones they created during their ritual dances—and attacking the ghost themselves.

Two of his minions darted through the fire to try to reach Hat Kid, but stumbled short. Following their worried glances, the child turned her gaze to find Kit storming toward her, sparks still shimmering around her hair like a fiery mane. Before she could dart off, Kit grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her further in the burning wood.

"Let me go!" Hat Kid shouted, brows furrowed, wrestling her arm and digging her heels into the earth.

"And leave you with _him?!_" the woman rebuked, firing the word past her lips as if it were poison, "_No…_ No, you're coming with us! And you'll be safe, and happy, and he'll never sink his claws into you! We'll go back, play more games, and forget this ever happened!"

"_I won't go!_"

"I'm trying to look after you!"

Unable to break the woman's hold, her mind in a frenzied panic, Hat Kid swung her torch. As it struck Kit's arm, the tip scraping her cheek, they both looked shocked. In her surprise, Kit released her, Hat Kid stumbling back and swallowing hard. She swung it again, this time as a pointed gesture to keep the other back—

Kit caught it mid-swing. Confusion and hurt written in her eyes before they suddenly hardened. A destructive blaze erupted from her grip, devouring the fire that already burned there and eating away at the rest of the branch. Hat Kid gasped, throwing her the remains of her destroyed weapon to the ground before the flames could reach her hands.

Kit touched her face where she'd been scratched, but she'd barely been singed. Only a faint trace of soot marked her cheek and was quickly wiped away. "That weak a spark can't hurt me," she murmured, looking at the blackened dust on her fingertips, "I've been nursing this fire of mine since the beginning—I can't even burn it out like the spirits can…

"If this is what you want though, then fine," Kit shifted her gaze back to the child, clenching her fists at her sides, "I'll drag you back to the Firelands with me, one way or another!"

Hat Kid stepped back cautiously, making some distance between them and reaching for her umbrella. Thanks to Snatcher's potion, she actually had a chance of winning. She just hated that it had to come to this...


	23. Act Seven: Trial by Fire, part ii

It was so subtle that she didn't notice it at first, not until the glistening cord tripped her from behind, knocking her on her back and rising over to Kit's side. Ashes twisted through the air, drawn from the surrounding fires to manifest as twin whips ignited by a parade of sparks that acted like a strange glue fusing them together. Rolling into a crouching position, Hat Kid was glad that Kit didn't summon her flames right away—for _now. _For the time being, at least, the woman was keeping her thoughts straight enough to limit the chance of _seriously _hurting her.

It was always better to wait, to hold your ground and get a read on your opponent before moving into strike. Kit's graceful movements were more akin to a dance than an attack, but her speed was impressive. Whatever her strength, the young alien would need to watch out for that quick fluidity the most. One after the other, the whips lashed toward her. Thrusting herself off the ground with her hands, Hat Kid reared back to dodge the first and lunged over the second.

There was hardly time to regain her stance when Kit suddenly changed direction, the whips moving almost parallel to each other this time as she twisted them around her. The child kept ahead of their path, darting out of their range and then charging at Kit before they could snap back into momentum. She drove her umbrella against Kit's abdomen, the strength behind the blow clearly taking the woman by surprise as she released a startled, pained grunt and was knocked back—feet skidding in the dirt in order to stay balanced.

If Hat Kid got any satisfaction from landing the first hit, it was soon lost as the whips lashed out yet again, this time with the first striking her in the back of the hand—causing her to yelp—and the second following after by wrapping around her ankle. In a split second it was pulled taut, with herself dragged along with it as Kit swung the cord down to one of the roaring fires. Hat Kid's eyes widened as the flames distorted, stretching to form the coils she'd seen the woman and the foxes use to teleport across the Firelands.

She managed to snag a tree branch in a desperate hold before she could be flung in, her arms screaming from the strain as she was pulled down. The unstable whip handled the added tension worse, snapping in two with the ashes swiftly falling away from one another not a moment after. The branch followed suit, breaking midway and throwing her off: She landed in a squat, the harsh impact somewhat rattling.

Unphased, Kit was already repairing the broken whip, the cord reforming from the infinite ashes scattered around them. Hat Kid tried reasoning with her, "Kit, this is crazy!"

Her lips curled into a sneer, "_Crazy?!_ You'd rather hand yourself over to a nasty, no-good, soul stealing, shadow than come home with us!"

"That's not home, Kit—either of ours! You know that!"

She wouldn't listen. With a furious shake of her head, Kit spun forward and brandished the whips once again. Each swung at the child in sequence, higher this time. Hat Kid jumped further into the air and dove across them to regain some distance. Spotting a break in the next step, she then darted forward—jumped over a whip once again—trying to knock one of them out of her opponent's hand. However, her aim was off and she struck the woman the arm instead.

Too close for Kit to pull back her weapons in time, Hat Kid was able to land another hit before withdrawing. Teeth grit in frustration, the woman took a spinning leap forward, fire tracing her body until she slammed her feet into the ground where it then dispersed around her. Hat Kid lunged over the eruption of flames, then dropped low to dodge another swing of a whip.

One of the minions—forced to the sidelines by the fire spirits—shouted at her. The short warning was all she had to prep for the four fireballs that manifested around her from the blazing wood. Apparently, unable to drag her over to the fires, Kit finally opted to just bring the fire to her. They orbited around her like meteors before swiftly launching forward, one by one, in an 'X' formation. The young alien twisted herself around them to dodge each with baited breath as the radiating heat still reached her.

Hat Kid was so preoccupied with the fireballs that she narrowly avoided Kit's next attack when she lunged for her again in an eruption of dust and flames—jumping over them with a startled cry. Stumbling over her feet upon landing, she used the momentum to counter, striking her elder this time in the leg with a sharp swing to the back of the knee. It didn't have as much force behind it, but the precise mark was enough to cause the other to wobble. Quickly adjusting her grip on her umbrella to the opposite end, Hat Kid locked the handle around Kit's ankle to trip her further, the latter dropping to the ground on one knee as she tugged.

Kit tried to swing her whip at her from behind, but Hat Kid rolled out of range, sliding her umbrella back into her usual grip when she landed back on her feet and spun around to face the woman yet again. Giving herself enough cover to stand, Kit summoned the fireballs—six this time—once more: They changed patterns, two halves alternating in rapid spirals that closed in on the child from both sides. She dodged the first trio, but they wove through each other and the second followed after her. Forced to jump over them, she could've move quickly enough to completely miss the whip as it snapped in front of her, blocking her path. The second whip caught her by the arm, yanked taut as Kit tried to throw her into the flames like last time.

Hat Kid had to grip tightly to the cord to avoid it tearing at her arm. Bracing herself, she slashed at it with all her might, pulling her face back to avoid the ashes and sparks gluing them together as they burst apart. She was sent spinning and threw her weight to one side to land off course, gasping and covering her head as she landed on her back in a pile of leaves and rolled for about two meters.

It was getting hard for Hat Kid to catch her breath. Glancing to the other side of the burning forest, it didn't seem like Snatcher or his minions would be able to help her anytime soon either: Many of the fire spirits had been pushed back—some were on the ground, pushed to exhaustion—overall though, they were keeping the ghosts busy and their barriers remained strong. Luckily, Snatcher didn't even seem tired and the minions that didn't try to fight by his side were staying back. Still, there wasn't any point to this, she didn't want this!

By then, talking seemed pointless. She just needed to try to end this fight as soon as possible. She would need to be more aggressive than she'd been, pushing further on the offense. _Ten_ fireballs appeared now, whizzing around her in a flurry of motion as she stood and Kit repaired her whip for the second time. The woman waited, concentrating on the flames to direct them individually in swirling movements, like falling maple seeds. Their numbers combined with their rapid patterns made it hard to avoid them—or even avoid each other, pairs exploding on contact with sparks flying through the air. Hat Kid gave herself as much distance from them as she could without backing into another, ignoring the sweat that started to collect on her face.

Darting through the fires, she stormed over to Kit like a battering ram, no timidity behind her next swing. Her umbrella jabbed _hard_ into the latter's unprotected stomach, enough so even to run a long crack across her skin. Kit's arm flew over to cover it as she moved back, a harsh sound cry behind firm lips. Hat Kid winced, but pressed on; however, Kit leapt away and landed in a ripple of flames that countered in her stead.

The child jumped over them and closed in on her opponent once more, but she was ready. The whips swung out—failing to capture her as they had, but striking her in the side and knocking her to the ground. Gripping her stinging arm, Hat Kid launched herself off of the earth to retreat when Kit jumped again, landing in yet another eruption of fire. The sparks were close enough to nearly catch her dress before they dispersed.

Another set of bolides manifested in another new pattern: They crossed horizontally over the space, closing in on her like a pair of teeth. With nowhere for Hat Kid to run, she timed herself right, waiting to jump as they sped at her and then leaping once more when they swung back around—throwing her body across the distance to reach Kit and landing a kick against her shoulder. The woman swung her whips in unison in a downward arc, but Hat Kid dove back before they could touch her.

Sneering, Kit looked at the whips in her hands with distaste, then, to the alien's surprise, destroyed them in a fiery blaze. The sight gave Hat Kid no relief, however, as immediately after the woman braced her fists at her sides, her limbs swiftly enveloping in flames. She charged at her, trying to capture her in the fire. She veered sideways and struck the former in the waist, the spun to dodge before hitting her in the back.

Kit shuffled forward, then lashed out with fierce kick: Hat Kid dropped and dove under it, sweeping her umbrella at the woman's legs. She fell and flipped back along the earth, sparks trailing along her path before Kit then rebounded and lunged with an erupting stomp. The child jumped over it, close and high enough to strike her in the head. Her hands flew to her face as she tottered away once again.

Her movements were wilder now, less controlled the more desperate she became. Even the fireballs she summoned, as swiftly as they moved, began to lack the rhythm they once had—to the both of their disadvantage. Hat Kid felt instinct take over her, her mind alone unable to keep up with wave after wave of parading fire that danced before her eyes.

Kit continued to try to charge and tackle the girl, but it was clear she was also growing tired as her movements began to slow—to the point where the latter was able to land another series of hits successfully before being forced to retreat from overexertion and the risk of getting caught herself. By despite their weary state, neither of them was willing to let up.

The woman had one more trick. Backtracking, she looked to the surrounding fires, then to Hat Kid. Her eyes held that conflicted, desperate look that the other recognized when she'd try to shut her away back in the cave. Arm extended—littered now with a series of tiny cracks, much like the rest of her body—she manifested something new from the flames. Not another fireball, but a large, blank portrait. One of the cursed paintings she gave the fire spirits for their rituals.

Hat Kid's heart caught in her throat. In the woman's mind, she was probably thinking she could just free her from the destroyed frame later, but the fact that she would use it against _her_ at all rattled the child. Kit drew it to her hand and propped it against the earth, one hand ignited in flames to support it and cause the glowing patterns along its frame to blaze unlike anything she'd seen before from them. The air around Hat Kid turned viscous, pulling at her body the stronger it became. The plain canvas distorted into a viscous whirlpool that threatened to draw her into its relentless grasp.

The child cried out as she began to lose her footing, her hair whipping around her face and leaves stirring from the powerful torrent of cursed magic. Fighting to keep herself back, digging her heels into the earth, she looked for anything nearby for her to grab hold of. There was a wide tree a few meters away, but the winds were already too strong for her to race to it.

Then her eyes shot upward—the branches! Firing her hookshot with a silent prayer, she squealed with relief when it caught purchase, dragging herself up to safety. Her only piece of bag luck was that, as the woman adjusted the painting, the winds continued to tug at her body. She couldn't pull herself all the way up and instead was forced to dangle by the umbrella's handle.

It was hard to keep hold! More than once, she felt her slick hands slip, readjusting and tightening her grip all while the winds refused to die down. Her mind went to the Mafia goon she had kicked into one of the first paintings she'd ever found, and she actually began to feel sorry for him. The feeling was as terrifying as it was impossible to fight. Risking a glance down, she stared at the vortex with panic in her eyes.

Only one, determined thought kept her together, _I'm not going back! _She wasn't going back to the Firelands! She wouldn't let the woman or the fire spirits take her, she wouldn't become trapped there and lose herself like Kit did! For however many years this had gone on, for however many people the foxes had taken before her, she was going to escape this!

Her mouth drawn in a firm line, Hat Kid kicked out to try to swing her body around. She couldn't propel herself enough to make it over the branch, but she did catch the upper currents tearing at her body. She took a deep breath, released her hook, and road them down at a bullet's pace—straight for the painting, but also straight for Kit. With the last of her energy and a fierce scream, she kicked one foot against the top edge of the frame before she could be pulled in and launched the other in an upward arc—striking the woman with a direct blow to the chin. She fell back and lost her grip, the painting's strong magic dissipating as she lost control and it lost range of its target as the child landed a small distance away while the object fell facing the sky.

As fast and as carefully as she could, Hat Kid grabbed the edge of the painting and flung it into one of the multicolored fires that blazed around them. Swept by the magical flames, it was quickly devoured just as any of the others she'd destroyed. After everything she'd been through, she hoped it'd be the last she ever saw of one…

Kid collapsed, gripping her fragmented arms with a sneer. A part of Hat Kid doubted that her shattered, physical body was a true indication of whatever damage she'd taken during their fight, but the woman _literally _seemed to be struggling to keep herself together. She fought to breathe, heaving, and the markings on her arms flared dangerously bright—as if the fire she carried was trying to rip her apart from the inside more than it already had. If her weakened state wasn't proof enough, her failed attempt to summon a flame within the palm of her hand did. Although she held her umbrella toward the other in warning, there wasn't anymore point to fighting. She didn't have enough energy left, or if she did then the rest of her would break apart if she used it.

"It's over, Kit. I'm leaving," Hat Kid said, somehow managing to speak in an even tone despite the way her body trembled from the hard battle, "Call off the fire spirits—that's all you can do now—because I know Snatcher isn't going to stop fighting unless you get somewhere safe fast. It doesn't have to be like this."

For all that the woman had tried to do, as angry as she was herself now, she still didn't want any serious harm to come to them. The fire spirits weren't truly evil and Kit was too broken to think straight. Hat Kid doubted she could talk the phantom down though, especially after all of this: He'd never liked the fire spirits to begin with. There wasn't a guarantee he wouldn't try to pursue them even if they did make it out of this alright, but she had to hope. She just couldn't leave them to tear each other apart.

But Kit just shook her head, first with a blank stare, then a tearful one as steam began to bubble around her eyes. "I-I'm not…" she panted, "I'm not done yet—not by a long shot! And neither are they!" Her voiced became strained, almost pleading, as she continued in a pained tone. "The fire spirits like you, little one. And…" she casted her gaze downward, "I do too… We don't want you to go, you can't go! You're our—!"

"Favorite?" Hat Kid raised a brow, somewhat sternly, as she cut the other off. Normally, she wasn't one to outright scold people—too young to be taken seriously by most in the first place, even if she had it in her or could find the right words—but she was getting tired. "Like how _you're_ one of their favorites? Is that why they did _this_ to you?" With the tip of her umbrella, she pointed to the woman's markings.

Hat Kid took a few steps back, her expression changing a little back to one of sympathy as Kit abruptly looked anxious, tucking her legs underneath her and trying to hide her forearms somewhat behind her back. She wouldn't face her. She barely answered in a hoarse whisper, "They love me…"

"I'm sure they do, in their own way…" she said, but she wasn't so certain. Really, she only admitted that much to try to pacify the other. "You can be nice, and caring, and fun, and passionate. It's no wonder they wanted you to stay with them, but whatever you keep saying, I don't think _you_ wanted that." She continued to back away, slowly. "I know I don't want to stay, at least. So, I'm going now. I'm sorry…"

But, unfortunately, Kit was right. As she'd said, the fire spirits weren't quick to give up either. A few of them had noticed that she was down, and noticing the child start to take her leave they'd split from the rest of their forces to jump her from behind while her back was turned. Hat Kid was forced to the ground, thrown off her guard, and her umbrella spiraled out of reach. With so many of them swarming around her, she was pinned.

"Hatted child stay, child stay!"

"You belong with us! No go!"

"Stay, stay, stay!"

Panicked and exhausted, Hat Kid tried to wrestle herself free to no avail. If she managed to shake one fox off, another quickly took its place; and if she managed to free one arm of leg, it was swiftly pinned again. She looked for Snatcher and his minions through the tangle of limbs and fur, but they were still busy. So, distressed, she turned once more to the woman sitting in front of her with a blank expression written on her face.

"Kit, please!" she kept struggling against them, "You can't do this! Don't let them take me, _please!_"

But like all of the other times, her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. The stunned look on the other's face began to twinkle back to life with budding realization at what was happening right before her eyes, then just as quickly turned troubled. She didn't respond: She just looked away.

Hat Kid screamed at the sight of sparks igniting around her. The foxes were organizing themselves as they remained crowded around her despite her protests. They were beginning to carry her off to one of the surrounding fires! Despite her weariness and the loss of her weapon, she continued to fight! The flames edged closer, parting as they neared in preparation to at last spirit them away. Two of them blocked her view as she kept screaming for help—to anyone that would come for her!

There wasn't a limit to her astonished joy when a familiar hand reached through the swarm and grabbed her by the front of her clothes, much like it had saved her once before. The main difference was that, when she was ripped away from the spirits, she wasn't greeted with a smile. Kit just looked confused and distant, like she wasn't even staring at her, but at another time and place. At some point that wasn't so different, even if no one had been there to anchor herself back.

The spirits also looked confused, staring at Kit in concern. She'd gone against them before, but never like this; always with a compromise or pleasant distraction. There was nothing she could say or give to them that could persuade them this time. Worse, they seemed began to grow irritated by the strange resistance, fur pointedly standing on end and ears turning sideways.

So, looking from them to the girl in front of her, Kit murmured the only thing that seemed to come to mind, a possible reflection of her own, scattered thoughts. "Run," she ordered, and then her voice rose louder—and she the child aside as she looked to the spirits and called to those further away, "Please, run! We can't do this! Run home!"

Not giving them the chance to react, she took the lead, scampering ahead of the group in their already made circle and drawing the fire around them with the last of her energy. She didn't give Hat Kid a second glance. The young alien didn't have much of a chance to respond either, forced to duck for cover behind a nearby tree trunk as the fire spirits still remaining startled at the show the woman had made. Her fearsome cries had shouted over the chaos and the teleporting flames were taller than before, catching their attention.

Call it mob mentality, but it worked. Startled by their shrinking numbers, they began to flee through the fires in groups. When the last group—after chewing through the vines of the formally captured spirit—had gone, the whole area fell silent beyond the quiet sizzle of the ever-burning wood and the subtle, quick beat of Hat Kid's own heart. Everything was still. The animals were mute, many of the minions were only now creeped from their hiding places, and even Snatcher appeared baffled by the sudden retreat.

Worn out and struggling to collect her own thoughts, Hat Kid shuffled through the leaves and leaned down with a grunt to pick up her fallen weapon. It was amazing it had survived the fight, and she brushed off the ash that had collected on it to examined the rich, colorful fabric. She glanced over her shoulder to where the spirits had disappeared, staring off in the distance where she knew, somewhere, a trail led to the depths of the Firelands. And then she shook her head solemnly, mentally noting to keep watch for the spirits in the future.

It was well camouflaged, but something laying on the ground caught her eye. It shimmered like the flowers that grew in this part of the forest: A pouch, made from the heavy petals of the same plant. Kit must've dropped and forgotten it. Unable to resist, the child took it and peered inside.

She blinked at the near-blinding light that radiated outward as the pouch was drawn away. There _had_ been a ninth Time Piece after all. She hugged the hourglass with a sigh, thankful for the lucky find.

There wasn't time to go over all that had happened and she was tired. Finally free, all she wanted to do was lie in her own bed again. A shadow loomed over her. Dust and sweat coating her face, Hat Kid turned to face Snatcher. He didn't look at all happy, but she smiled at him anyway, "Thanks for coming for me."

He glowered at her darkly, "Don't you _start _that. If it weren't for our contract, you'd be busy planning out the rest of eternity with those foxes!" With an agitated groan, he rubbed at his temples, "You have no idea what many of the spirits here are capable of, kid: I just figured you weren't stupid enough to run right into their grasp. If they had their way, not even _death _could save you."

A small shiver ran down her spine at the confession and grim reminder, but she hid it. "Yeah, well, I know that _now,_" she replied with confidence, looking down once more at her newly acquired Time Piece.

She shrugged off her backpack to pocket it away; then, shuffling through the pack's contents, Hat Kid spotted the collection of paintings she'd nearly forgotten. She pulled them out, smoothing down the small wrinkles with her hands, and sorted through them to draw one out. Then she backtracked, holding it up to Snatcher. His eyes shifted as he raised a quizzical brow at her before taking the paper and examining it.

Then she began the steady walk toward the rest of Subcon. She didn't imagine she'd get a thank you—more than likely, he'd just mock her for the childish present—so she wasn't going to leave him much time to process everything.

Snatcher sputtered at her casual dismissal, "Where do you think you're going now?!"

"I need a nap," she answered simply. Hat Kid paused only once, giving the ghost a smug look, "And Snatcher? Go easy on the fire spirits. Whether you like it or not, they live here too."

Somehow, she was going to have to make up for all of the trouble she caused later, but right then she just snickered quietly to herself as she darted away and left a bewildered, infuriated Snatcher behind—Subcon's ruled yelling obscenities after her. Somewhere between curses, she heard a 'don't bother coming back,' but she had a feeling she would anyway. After all, when she did leave the planet, she couldn't do it without first saying goodbye to her contractual BFF!

Giggling, she raced through Subcon's darkened forest and dark in the cool air, unphased by the miasma that surrounded her. The chilly breeze felt good against her skin and the dim path she ran along never seemed more open.


	24. Epilogue

It'd been two days since she'd made it back to her ship. Maybe it wasn't right for her to take a break, but she thought she deserved it, after all she'd been through. Just enough to recover her strength anyway. For the past forty-eight hours, after a nice, long bath, all Hat Kid had done was curl up in bed, snuggle in front of the TV, and eat whatever pleasant, cool things she had in her fridge. Ice cream was a must, along with tall glasses of milk or juice. Cooking Cat even cut slices of a fruit called a 'watermelon' for her, which matched its name and was sweet to the taste.

The ship's ventilation and air conditioning units were working just fine, but she still dragged a fan out of storage. The extra air flow felt amazing after weeks in never-ending heat. Besides that, it was fun to make noises in and hear the wobbly, vibrating feedback. This was how the feline found her and she smirked at her as she walked into the main bridge, the young alien's red dress and poncho draped over her arms.

"It's going to take some of elbow grease," she explained, lifting up the outfit, "but, scrubbed good and with a few washes, I think we can get most of the strains out."

In the Firelands, damage to the fabric had been a near everyday occurrence. The battle had only made it worse. Stains from ashes and soot, as well as scorch marks, patterned over the bright colors. It hadn't been as obvious before—not that she'd given it much attention—but they were distinct in normal lighting. It was pretty and it seemed a shame to throw it out, so she'd asked for help fixing it.

"What about the burn holes?" Hat Kid asked.

Here, she twisted her mouth in an awkward frown, holding the outfit up. "Well, I didn't see anything like that on the poncho, but the bottom of the dress did get singed. I'm no seamstress, but we can probably get somebody to cut and hem it. We won't have to take too much off and you can probably even have something else added to the bottom if you want."

Dressed in her usual, purple tunic—freshly cleaned with the smell of detergent still lingering on it—her shoulders fell in disappointment. She liked the dress just as it was, but there wasn't much she could do. She guessed it wouldn't hurt if it was cut a little shorter. Maybe she could find someone to detail it with the same pattern that the poncho had along its hem…

Noting her dejection, Cooking Cat walked over to the girl as she folded the clothes over her arms once again. "It might not be the same, but that doesn't mean it's beyond saving," she reassured her, "I have a neighbor in Mafia Town who knows her way around a needle pretty well. You can come with me when I go back today to meet her. You can tell her what you want done."

Hat Kid gave her a soft smile and nodded. Although she still wanted to rest some more before running off to find more Time Pieces, stretching her legs a bit sounded like a good idea. Not to mention she wanted to see a blue sky. The young alien didn't have to go to any of the planet's strange, gravitational waypoints to get to her ship initially, but she did have to be within range of the vessel for her handheld teleportation system to function. She'd seen a clear sky then, but after so long of being deprived from the sight while in the Firelands, she was already starting to miss it again.

* * *

It took about half an hour for the two to get ready, but soon enough they travelled down to the seaside city. As soon as her eyes fell on the expanse of water, Hat Kid skipped over to a nearby stone railing and leaned her face toward the ocean breeze. It smelled of salt and the bolder scent of fish wafted from the nearby docks, but she'd forgotten how much she missed even this. It was strange how much more she could appreciate the little things about a place—even one like the gang-torn town—after being away.

As Cooking Cat led her through the winding streets the child heard the hiss of spray paint and caught sight of a familiar red hood from a nearby alley. She hesitated at first, but then told the feline to go on ahead without her and that she'd catch up before parting ways. Sure enough, as Hat Kid entered the alley, she spotted Mustache Girl drawing and writing the word 'resist' across the concrete walls.

The other young girl was so engrossed in her task that she didn't even notice her. With a light smirk, she tiptoed behind her rival, her hands behind her back, "I'm pretty sure that's graffiti, which is a crime in most places, you know."

Caught red-handed, the vigilante nearly dropped her spray paint in surprise. She spun on her heel, but gave Hat Kid an angry frown when she spotted her. Calming back down with a disgruntled huff, she folded her arms across her chest, "This is _propaganda art,_" she contradicted, pouting, "The Mafia makes graffiti. Most of the walls around here are already ruined: I'm just trying to convince people to stand up to them."

Humming to herself in mock-thought, she stepped closed to Mustache Girl's work and gave her a smug grin, "Still looks like a bunch of smeared paint to me."

"What do you even want, Kid?"

"Just to say thank you." She didn't look at the other child and kept her eyes firmly locked on the paint in front of her, so she didn't notice the mild shock that registered on her face at her words. Honestly, she didn't want to give her that much, given her foul attitude, but it was in order. Mustache Girl had come through for her in the end after all, no matter their broken friendship. "You told Snatcher to look for me, right? I think that deserves a thank you, even if you were just returning a favor."

Now it was Mustache Girl's turn to look away, bitterly tightening the line of her mouth once again. It was hard to get a read on her, but she maintained her usual, outward hostility. "It's what a hero does, after all," she mumbled, "even for backstabbers like you… But I guess you're still not planning on sharing any of those Time Pieces, right?"

"Not even one."

"Figures…" her true sourness returned. She paused in thought, then asked, "What about the crazy fox woman, huh? I overheard the Snatcher say something about hunting them down. Did he get them? Is she gone?"

Now it was Hat Kid's turn to frown, hearing the eagerness in her rival's voice. Of course, Mustache Girl didn't know everything she did, but a part of her wondered if she'd even listen. The self-described rebel had her own views of right and wrong, and had a bad habit of labeling anyone who didn't match those morals in just two boxes of 'good' or 'bad.' It was clear that Kit had already fallen in the 'bad' category in her eyes.

In a small sense, maybe she was right, but Hat Kid knew better than that. Things weren't so simple.

"No, Snatcher didn't get her," she replied with a flat tone, "_or_ the fire spirits. They went back home."

Something gave in her voice at that final word, enough for even Mustache Girl to notice. The latter shot her a stern glance, "Don't tell me you _wanted_ them to get away! First you side with the Mafia, then you get all chummy with a bunch of ghosts, and now this?! You have a serious problem, protecting criminals…"

Hat Kid snapped her gaze at the other girl, then ripped the spray paint from her hand and gave it a wild shake. A few seconds later, the space in front of them clouded with a misty red as she began to create her own, small art piece. Nothing major or of any importance—just a smiley face—but something to get her point across nonetheless. When she was done, she tossed the can back lazily, as if she didn't even care.

"Maybe that makes me just as much a criminal then," she countered with a shrug, "just no more of one than you are."

Mustache Girl balked at her, then stomped her foot on the ground indignantly, "We're _not_ the same! Y-you just made a mess! I'm trying to tell people to rise up!"

"Maybe I'm trying to tell people to remember to smile when things get bad," she said, "Did you think of that?"

Mustache Girl had to know she was only messing with her, but it gave her no room to contradict without outright calling her a liar, which would just go nowhere for either of them. So, the vigilante bit back her tongue.

For a moment, the two girls just stood side-by-side in silence. After their fallout, they'd never seen eye-to-eye. It was possible that they might never find that middle ground again. Right then, however, as uncomfortable as the quiet was, they were able to linger in each other's presence. Neither of them really wanted to fight, but stubbornness kept both of them from walking away in an apparent retreat.

Eventually, the vigilante grumbled something they were both thinking under her breath, "After this, I hope you know we go back to being enemies. I'm still going to find the rest of the Time Pieces before you do. I was able to do quite a bit of my own research when you were gone. Maybe it would've been better if you stayed with the fire spirits after all."

"Sounds like a challenge," Hat Kid's smirk returned, "But then again, I doubt you've caught up to me so far."

Someone shouted at them from the other end of the alley: A Mafia goon. Their cover blown, the rivals' reunion was curt short before they could fire any more quips at each other. Each shot the other a final glance, then ran off before the goon could call for more reinforcements—Mustache Girl scaling up a nearby ladder and Hat Kid racing back the way she came. It'd been a while, but she knew the streets well enough by then that she was confident she could evade the low-level thugs.

Soon enough, it would be back to business as usual for the both of them.


End file.
